Naruto: Shinobi of Z
by gorutovssageta
Summary: After seeing Hinata get killed in front of him, his true power takes hold of Naruto's body, forcing Pain to use the Rinnegan on him, sending to an entirely different dimension. Naruto now has fused with the Nine Tails and must learn to control his power
1. Naruto, Demon Douchebag

Ok, this is a early fanfiction I wrote. Please do not judge my writing by this if you think it is bad lol. I just wanted to put it on to see what people think. So here is the first chapter.

As Uzamaki Naruto looked face to face at Pain, his anger reached an intensity that he had never felt before. Hyuga Hinata had given her life to save Naruto's life and was impaled with Pain's chakra spikes. As he witnessed this with his own two eyes, Naruto's mind began to scream to the Nine Tails for more power. Deep inside his mind, the Nine Tails began to feed the boy more and more power, hoping the boy would reach his limit and it could make a hasty retreat. But as this occurred, the opposite began to happen. The Nine Tails began to feel itself absorb into Naruto's being, all of its power being constantly drained by the boy. As the Nine Tails began to lose all of its power, it began to sink deep into Naruto's subconscious. Naruto began to feel the strength of all of the Nine Tails in his body and it was overwhelming him physically. His muscles began to shred to pieces and his skin began to thin and tear away. His eyes became a blood red and his pupils became slit. Naruto's teeth became fang like and sharp. A dark red aura was covering Naruto from head to toe. Pain looked at him as he analyzed the situation. He began to realize that this wasn't what was supposed to happen. The nine tails wasn't supposed to fuse with its host. And as Pain seen the boy's strength was growing exponentially. The boy had to be disposed of, and quickly. As all of the other ninjas looked on, Naruto's transformation began to get deeper and deeper into the Nine Tails. Outside of this area, a sickly looking man sat in a chair, his eyes closed. A blue haired woman stood next to him. Suddenly, the man's eyes snapped open. The girl looked up at him.

"Nagato, what is wrong?" the girl said, a worried expression on her face. The man looked down and began to ball his fist.

"It's over," Nagato said, looking at the girl. "Konan, I'm going to use it." Konan didn't hold back any shock on her face.

"It has gone that far?"

Nagato nodded, and closed his eyes once again. Konan wanted to say something, but didn't. She stood there in silence as Nagato controlled Pain in the battlefield. The Pain then closed his eyes and they suddenly snapped wide open. As the demon Naruto began to stabilize, Pain activated his Rinniagan and used its secret technique. "God's Fury!" With this active, a portal appeared in front of the demon Naruto, and began to suck him in. The demon Naruto used his claws to try to not get sucked in, but the portal's strength was too strong. Naruto was sucked into the portal and it was closed behind him. After using this jutsu, Nagato lost contact with the Pain and the Pain fell to the ground. Konan began to shake Nagato as he fell unconscious.

"Nagato!" Konan screamed. He sat there, his eyes bleeding deeply. Haruno Sakura went to the area where Naruto once stood; looking at the ground he once stood on. She began to cry soft tears at the loss of her teammate and friend. As Naruto fell through dimensions, his body began to stabilize and return back to normal. As this was happening, a dark figure appeared and grabbed Naruto's hand. And that is where the story truly begins…

Naruto slowly woke up, his head spinning as he tried to sit up. "Oww!" Naruto groaned, grabbing his stomach. He looked down and seen his entire body wrapped in bandages. "Dam, what happened, Naruto murmured, scratching his head. "Ahh, you are awake, young warrior, a voice said. Naruto looked over and saw a small blue man walk into the room. Naruto jumped up from his covers and ran into a corner.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Naruto cried, shivering in a corner.

"Calm down, the blue man said, walking towards Naruto. "Hey you stay away from me smurf boy or ill… Naruto paused and looked around. He wasn't in Konoha. Naruto stood up straight and looked at the blue man.

"Alright, weirdo. Either you tell me why the hell I'm not in front of Pain right now and kicking his sorry ass or I'm going to kick your sorry ass!" The blue man smiled and looked directly at him. Naruto cringed a bit, feeling as if the man was staring directly into his soul. The man put his arms behind his back.

"Well, first allow me to introduce myself," the man said. "I am the Supreme Kai, watcher over the many worlds here in our galaxy. I am sorry to inform you, but you are no longer in this "Konoha". You have entered into my dimension and I rescued you from falling into the abyss. Naruto stood there, looking at the man.

"This is bullshit! How the fuck are you going to tell me I'm not in Konoha? How the hell did I get here then? And where is Pain?" The Supreme Kai shrugged and brushed off the questions. Naruto growled and walked up to the man and tried to grab him. Suddenly, a red faced man appeared instantly and bitch slapped Naruto into a wall. The man instantly appeared in front of Naruto and held him in a choke hold against the wall.

"Please Kibito, let him be," the blue man said. "This is all quite new to him at this point."

"That is not the point my lord," the man called Kibito said. "He was going to attack you and I neutralized him." "Unnecessary," the Supreme Kai said. He turned to Naruto. "You have great potential, young warrior. But your anger and foolhardiness is shadowing your abilities. You must learn to suppress these emotions when it is needed." Naruto giggled and pushed Kibito off him. "Look, obviously you don't know who I am. I am Uzamaki Naruto, future Hokage and ultimate ninja. I…."

"Will never become this Hokage," the Supreme Kai said. "You lack suck simple finesse that it's almost irritating. This "Hokage" sounds like an important job am I right?" "Yes!" Naruto shouted. "It means you're the village champion. The best of the best, the cream of the crop….."

"And you think that this is you!" the Supreme Kai shouted. "You have the right morals and values, but you sit here and act like such a fool!"

"Look I didn't ask you OK!" Naruto shouted back. "Just let me go back to my world and I won't be in your hair anymore."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, the Supreme Kai said. "Currently, you are unable to return."

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted. "This is bullshit!"

Ok, so that is the beginning. I just got an accessible computer and everything so this is my attempt at a fanfiction, a earlier one I wrote a year back. So tell me how you like it and if I should continue it. THANK YOU!


	2. Naruto vs Goku Part 1

Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z! Prepare for new adventures and new scenarios. Let me explain a few things, Naruto will be getting paired up, but I'm not entirely sure what I want to do with it. I'm thinking of bringing Hinata to this universe, also thinking of pairing him with maybe Videl. So please, any ideas I am open to them! So please enjoy and I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z.

As Naruto listened to the Supreme Kai bicker on about how he was a undisiplined warrior, he began to get bored and pace around this planet he was on. Supreme Kai looked at him with slightly annoyed look on his face, still trying to explain the situation in which Naruto came. Naruto began to dig in his ears as he laid down on the ground, fiddling with a kunai.

"Are you even listening?" Kibito shouted, looking down at Naruto angrily.

"Not really, you are boring the hell out of me," Naruto replied, throwing the kunai at a nearby tree. "Can we actually talk about something interesting? I mean OK, I'm here, Pain did it, I can't go back. Fine. I do have one question though, what ever happen to Hinata and my comrades?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Supreme Kai said, looking away. "I do not have the power to look at other dimensions."

"Then you are completely useless," Naruto said in a bored voice, turning over on the ground. Kibito picked up Naruto by the neck quickly as he looked at Naruto with a dark look. He then balled his fist up and prepared to strike Naruto, but Naruto body flickered away and to the side of Kibito, and tried to strike him from the side. Kibito caught Naruto's fist and tossed him away, smiling as he did. Naruto slid as he caught his balance, smirking as well. He then started making hand signs as he prepared for an all out strike.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as hundreds of Naruto's appeared on the battlefield. They began to run at Kibito in seperate directions, trying to hit him as Kibito swayed away from all of the clones atttacked and countered with a quick punch. He took out at least 20 before he got crowded and taken to the ground, surprsing him a bit. He tried to struggle out of the clone bunch as he tried to swing through them, but it seemed as if they were endless. Kibito cried out in surprise as he was thrown out of the clone bunch and straight into the air, kunai and ninja stars coming at him from all directions. He crossed his arms across his chest to block as he easily took this attack, but suddenly clone Naruto's began to attack him from different directions in the air, knocking him like a pinball through the sky. Suddenly, another Naruto appeared near the top of Kibito's head and slammed his foot down into Kibito's face, knocking Kibito to the ground. Naruto then came at Kibito with 10 different clones, all carrying a Odama Rasengan, as he leaped into the air and came crashing down upon Kibito's body. Supreme Kai looked upon this with an impressive look on his face, wondering how strong Naruto truly was.

"Well, that better have taken you down a notch douchebag," Naruto said with a superior smile on his face. All of his clones disappeared as he walked away, looking away from Kibito's charred body. Kibito looked up sharply as he jumped from the hole and came at Naruto. He ran to Naruto and swiped at him, but after he did this, the Naruto disappeared.

"Secret Taijutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!" a voice shouted behind Kibito as Naruto rushed in and shoved his finger up Kibito's butt, sending him flying away. Supreme Kai's mouth opened wide as his jaw almost hit the floor.

"What a vulgar attack!" Supreme Kai shouted, looking at Naruto with an annoyed look.

"Ah, thank my Master Kakashi for it," Naruto said with a smile. He looked away as he thought about Kakashi and everyone that had lost their life against Pain. His smile faded as he thought about this, as Supreme Kai walked over and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You have amazing power now," Supreme Kai said, looking at Naruto with a smile. "I will train you to use it correctly."

"That's what I wanted to ask," Naruto said slowly, thinking. "Why was I able to use the Odama Rasengan with my clones? Usually, that would use up most of my chakra."

"The beast that was within you has combined with you," Supreme Kai explained. "You and the beast are now one."

"I'm truly the Nine Tails now?" Naruto asked with a worried expression. "So, I am a monster now."

"The monster's self has disappeared," Supreme Kai said. "The beast is gone, all that is left is his power, which resides in you."

"Hmm, well at least that idiot is gone," Naruto murmured, looking up into the sky. "But now I have all this power."

"Is that a bad thing?" a voice asked behind him. Naruto turned around to see Kibito standing behind him, completely unscathed.

"How in the world...?" Naruto started but Supreme Kai interupted.

"Never mind that," Supreme Kai interupted. "Let us begin with your training..."

Suddenly, a man appeared before Supreme Kai and Naruto, wearin and orange and blue gi with a bizzare looking haircut.

"I sensed a out of this world energy here..." the man said, looking around. "I would have checked it earlier, but I was eating so... But I know it came from here."

"What if it did?" Naruto argued, looking at the man with a smug look. "I don't think you can beat whoever let out that energy anyway." The man smiled as he heard this and cracked his knuckles.

"Would you like to spar with me then?" the man asked.

"That depends, who is the one I'm sparring with?" Naruto replied.

"My name is Son Goku," Goku said. "And you are?"

"Uzamaki Naruto," Naruto said with a determined smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Well let's get started Naruto," Goku said, getting into a fighting pose. Supreme Kai and Kibito backed up as Naruto and Goku faced each other, staring each other down for a minute. Goku made the first move by running at Naruto, Naruto waiting in preparation. Goku then instant teleported in front of Naruto and kicked him swiftly, making Naruto back up a bit. Naruto balled his fist up as Goku came back again, preparing to strike. Naruto grinned as he countered Goku's attack and punched in directly in the chin, making Goku flinch a bit. Naruto continously began to attack Goku ferociously, Goku swaying away from the attacks. Goku then teleported behind Naruto and tried to grab his leg, but Naruto jumped and flipped away from Goku. Naruto pulled some ninja tools out of the back of his pouch and began to throw them at Goku. Goku allowed them to hit him, bouncing off him as Naruto went in, using this as a diversion. Naruto then made hand signs and used the Shadow Clone Jutsu, making 50 clones in the area. Goku blinked in surprise as he looked at all of these clones and smiled, knowing this was going to be fun. He watched as all of the clones went at him, blasting them away with ki blast as they approached. He then stopped, set his feet as three clones came at him from different ways, trying to grab him. Goku then punched one in the chest, kneed the other in the face, and with both hands blew away the other with a mighty ki blast.

"This is incredible," Kibito whispered to Supreme Kai, who was just watching with amusement. "Who is this warrior?"

"I have heard of him before," Supreme Kai replied. "He is a Saiyan born on Earth, he died a few years ago. I heard he is very strong, but I wonder who is stronger?"

Naruto watched as Goku did this and smiled. His clones then began to grab each others foot as the real Naruto grabbed the end of this line of clones and began to swing them around, a faint red aura beginning to cover him. Naruto then used the clone line to grab Goku's foot, in which he then used the clone line to throw Goku into the sky, in which Goku just stopped and floated in the air. Naruto gasped as he seen this, but didn't let this slow him down. He then began to gather chakra as he gathered two Rasengans in both of his hands. He allowed his clones to distract Goku as he fought away the clones in the air, and then another clone behind Naruto tossed the real Naruto in the air. With this, Naruto put his hands to his side as the clones disappeared and Naruto hit Goku in the chest with both of the Rasengans, making Goku squeal in pain as he went flying to the ground, the Rasengans going deep into his chest. He fell to the ground as Naruto landed back the ground, rubbing his nose in victory.

"Not bad," Goku said with a smile, getting up from the ground."But now it's my turn." Before Naruto could blink, Goku was in front of him and bashed him in the face, knocking Naruto into the air. Naruto held his face in pain as he tried to shake off the attack, but it wasn't over. Goku teleported behind him and kicked him higher into the air, making Naruto scream in pain. Goku then teleported up in the air and knocked Naruto back down into the ground. He then teleported back down to the ground and before Naruto could hit the ground he grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him back into the air and began to pinball attack him in the air, knocking Naruto back and forth in the sky. He then grabbed Naruto's shirt, Naruto dizzy and in pain and began to hit him in the face continously. Goku then pulled his fist back and smashed his fist in Naruto's stomach, making Naruto gasp as blood gushed out his mouth. Goku then elbowed Naruto in the face and cupped his hands into a ball and bashed Naruto into the ground, leaving a huge indent where Naruto laid. Naruto laid on the ground, his face and body bloody and bruised. Goku flew down and landed before the indent, looking down at Naruto.

"Not bad at all Goku," Naruto said, getting up slowly and wiping the blood from his nose. He brushed himself off and grinned. "Warm ups are definetely over, agree?"

"Totally," Goku said with a smile. Goku put his hands to his side as electric sparks began to cover his body. The ground began to shake a bit as Goku's aura began to turn a deep golden yellow. Goku began to scream loudly as his hair began to stand straight up and turned blond. Goku's eyes turned an emerald green as his body emulated power beyond imagination. He looked at Naruto, who was looking at Goku in amazement, and smiled.

"Now show me what you can do Naruto," Goku said.

"What is this form?" Naruto asked, wide eyed.

"This is called a Super Saiyan," Goku replied. "It is a ascended form of a Saiyan."

"Saiyan huh?" Naruto asked, smiling. "I have no idea what that is. But let me show you my own power." Naruto began to ball his fists up as red aura shot from his body. Naruto began to scream as tails began to sprout from his aura. The aura then wrapped around Naruto's body snuggly, like a suit. More tails began to grow as Naruto continued to gather energy, four tails in all.

"So I can go to four and still be in control," Naruto thought, looking around in surprise. He then stopped powering up, his body completely covered in red chakra, his face and body completely unseeable. His eyes were dark red with slits in the middle of them as his hands turned into chakra like claws. Naruto went down on fours as he looked at Goku, only his red eyes showing. Goku looked at the demon Naruto in surprise, looking quite excited.

"I might have to go beyond this to beat him," Goku thought with a grin. He readied himself as he got into a fighting pose and once again, the two fighters stared each other down. Supreme Kai looked in amazement as Kibito almost dropped to the floor with all of this power.

"Let's go!" Naruto screamed in a deep voice. Goku nodded and ran at him.

Round two between Goku and Naruto begins next time! Stay tuned! Sorry for the wait, but I will make it up to you!


	3. Naruto vs Goku Part 2: A New Ally

Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z! I have decided that the best approach for the pairing of Naruto... Well you will find out at the end of this chapter! We will be starting off at the end of the fight with Pain. Without Naruto, will it have been the same outcome? Is Nagato really dead? Find out now! I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z.

It seemed that after the disappearance of Naruto and the sudden defeat of Pain, the battle was over and everyone was getting healed and recovering. Sakura was busy healing everyone as they tried to deal with the overwhelming fact that most of their friends were not coming back. As Sakura healed Hinata, who had been hit the worst, a small tear ran down her cheek, thinking about all of those who sacrificed so much to fight this battle, and just to meet their demise. As Hinata finally awoke, she looked around slowly, before jumping up and looking around intensly.

"Where is he?" she asked in a frantic voice, looking at Sakura with teary eyes. "Where is Naruto?" Sakura looked down at the ground as everyone in the area got silent, not knowing what to say.

"Naruto disappeared with a technique Pain used," Neji explained, walking over and putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "We don't know what happen to him or Pain."

"So he's dead..." Hinata whispered, falling to her knees. "All these years I didn't say anything... I knew how lonely he was, why didn't I talk to him? I loved him..." Hinata began to cry as Sakura wrapped him in a hug, closing her eyes.

"It isn't your fault Hinata," Sakura said in a low voice. "It's the Akasuki's fault, and they will all pay for this." She balled her fist up angrily as her mind flashed back to all the times she had with Naruto and Team 7, everything that happen over the years. She was the last member of Team 7, the last one that was in the village at least. Her mind then flashed to Sasuke, which made her even more angry. Sakura walked away as Hinata and Neji looked at her with a confused look.

"Maybe if we check his body, we can find out exactly what he did to Naruto," Neji thought out loud, in which Hinata activated her Byukugan and walked over to the lifeless Pain body. She looked in surprise as she seen chakra was still flowing through Pain's eyes in massive amounts. She then touched his eyelids and slowly pushed them open. Suddenly, a large yellow light erupted in the air, swollowing Hinata in it.

"Hinata?" Neji said, looking in her direction. "HINATA!" He ran over, not knowing exactly what to do. By the time he got to Pain's body, Hinata was gone.

"What the hell is going on here?" Neji shouted, looking around with his Byakugan.

As this occured, back at the Akasuki hideout, Zetsu and Tobi walked into the hideout, surprised to see Konan was sitting beside Nagato, who was laying in his chair, dead.

"What happen here?" Zetsu asked, looking at Konan with an amused look. Konan looked at him with a blank expression.

"Nagato has died from using the forbidden technique "God's Fury" which sends the opponent's body and soul to a different dimension and takes the users soul as retribution. His body has died, but his soul has been sent to a different dimension. It seems even though his body has died, the jutsu is still active for 3 days after the user's soul is taken, because the users body will still leak out chakra so I must go retrieve the last Pain body in which Nagato used the attack with. If the eyes are opened, the jutsu will go into effect."

"Will you return Konan?" Zetsu said, looking at her with a interested smile. Konan didn't answer, just walking out the hideout in silence.

"Do we need her for the plan to work or shall I kill her?" Zetsu asked Tobi, who just remained silent.

"Let her go," Tobi said in a sinister voice, a red Sharingan eye appearing out the hole on his mask. "She will try to go to that dimension to retrieve Nagato's soul, which will prove to be her death. We Just need to retrieve the body when she dies. The only thing is now, the Nine Tails has been taken to another dimension. What the hell was Nagato thinking?"

"He obvoiusly wasn't thinking at all," Zetsu said in a bitter voice. "He has screwed up the plan entirely. Do you think he did it on purpose?"

"He isn't that foolish," Tobi said, looking at Zetsu with a evil smile behind his mask. "But it honestly doesn't matter at this point. We will just have to retrieve the Nine Tails from this dimension."

"But what if we cannot escape?" Zetsu asked with a curious expression.

"We do not go ourselves," Tobi said. "We send another agent that is quite familiar with the Jinchuriki." Tobi and Zetsu laughed as they both knew the only person that could achieve success in this mission.

As Super Saiyan Goku and 4 Tails Naruto stared each other down, no one knew the outcome of this upcoming epic battle. Naruto made the first move, crashing his chakra hands into the ground and trying to grab Goku from underground, in which Goku instant teleported in front of Naruto and punched him in the chin, Naruto barely affected by the hit. Goku looked down at his fist, which was burnt from even coming in contact with the chakra.

"This is going to be tough," Goku said in a low voice, smiling. He held out both of his hands and began showering Naruto in ki blast, Naruto crossing his arms over his chest to protect himself. Goku continued to do so, as Naruto began to glow a even deeper red and let out a gigantic scream, the ground shaking as all of the ki blast were vaporized before even getting near him. Using his speed, Naruto got in front of Goku and slapped him away with his chakra hands and then opened his mouth and began charging a red beam in it. He then unleashed it, destroying the terrain as it flew at Goku, Goku looking at it in surprise. He then put his arms to the side of him and began to chant.

"Ka-me-ha-me..." Goku said quickly as the blast got closer. "HA!" Goku put his hands in front of him as a blue and white blast escaped from his hands and began to clash with Naruto's blast. Naruto began to pour more energy into his attack, trying to overcome Goku's blast. Goku began to sweat, veins popping out as he put more energy into his attack as well. With so much energy being poured into their attacks, the world was shaking as the two superpowers clashed.

"This power is uncanny!" Kibito shouted, trying to keep his balance. Supreme Kai nodded, watching the battle with his hands behind his back. Both of the blast were not giving in to the other, the fighters determined to overthrow the other. Suddenly, there was a yellow light and a girl fell onto the battlefield.

"Stop!" Supreme Kai said quickly as he ran to the girl. He picked her up as she laid there, passed out.

"I can't stop!" Naruto shouted out in a deep voice. "I can't control it!" He began to pour more power into the attack, the blast getting larger and stronger.

"You have to try Naruto!" Goku said, wincing in pain as he tried to keep up with the blast. "Believe in yourself!"

"Help me!" Naruto screamed, as he poured even more power into the blast. Goku began to struggle, Naruto's blast over throwing his own. As Naruto's blast edged closer, Goku closed his eyes.

"No choice but to do this," Goku shouted as he began to spark again, this time on a more intense level. His aura became larger and more bright as his hair began to grow, growing down to his knees. His eyebrows disappeared as he looked up with a determined look.

"What is this new form?" Kibito screamed, the planet shaking even worse now.

"I have no idea," Supreme Kai replied, marveling at the strength of Goku. Goku then began to scream as he began to easily overpower the blast, pushing it towards Naruto. As soon as it was too close for comfort, Goku teleported to Naruto quickly, grabbing him away as the two blast exploded with no one to control them. Goku took the impact of the blast, holding Naruto as it exploded. Goku then let Naruto go, seeing that just touching him had burned him again. Naruto began to slowly return to normal, fainting from the stress.

Naruto woke up slowly, looking around as he seen Hinata, Goku, Supreme Kai, and Kibito looking at him with a concerned look.

"It seems he has finally awoke," Kibito said, shaking his head. Hinata blushed as she seen that Naruto has grabbed her hand as he sat up, looking at her with an amazed look.

"Hinata..." Naruto said softly as he wrapped her in a hug. Hinata began to blush harder before she hugged back, smiling with tears running down her cheek.

"I didn't think I would see you again," Naruto said in a kind voice. "I'm so happy to see you. I never got to thank you for saving my life. And..."

"And?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"For what you said before it all happen," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I was such a dumbass, I never thought about your feelings in such a way you know?"

"I was just as guilty as everyone else," Hinata said, a sad look on her face. "I never talked to you, even though I had these feelings for years. I just..."

"You don't need to explain anything," Naruto said softly as he touched Hinata's cheek and wiping away the tear. "I am here for you no matter what." He then leaned in and kissed her gently, Hinata surprised, but kissing back as well. It seemed to freeze time as Goku, Suprem Kai, and Kibito looked at them, smiling knowingly. When they were done, Hinata put her head on Naruto's shoulder as Naruto put his arm around her, just sitting there and appreciating each other.

"Hey, what about our battle Naruto?" Goku asked, pouting. Everyone laughed as he said this, just happy everything turned out for the better.

As Sasuke made his way to the Akasuki hideout, he suddenly heard a loud noise as a kunai flew past his head. He turned slowly, wondering who would be so foolish to attack him.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said in surprise, as Sakura was behind him, an angry expression on her face.

"So you associated with the Akasuki!" Sakura spat, getting in a fighting position. "You make me sick Sasuke!"

"Now you know you don't mean that Sakura," Sasuke said with a smile, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes to reveal his Sharingan.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a teasing voice. "You don't love me anymore?" Sakura screamed as she ran at Sasuke, hitting the ground as he jumped away, leaving a huge indent where she hit. Sasuke dropped to the ground, clapping a bit.

"You have surely improved Sakura," Sasuke said with a grin. "You aren't the useless bitch you used to be." Sakura ran at Sasuke again, as Sasuke used his speed to get behind her, put her in a chokehold as he put a kunai to her neck.

"You should have never come here," Sasuke whispered in her ear as Sakura struggled to escape from his grip. "I don't know how you found me, and I don't care. You are interferring with my buisness, and I'm not going to give you mercy like I have been doing. We aren't friends, comrades, whatever you want to call it anymore."

"I don't want to be your friend Sasuke," Sakura said in a sickened voice as she got a tight grip on his hands and yanked him off of her, throwing him into a tree. She then ran at him, punching him in the chest with all of her might, knocking Sasuke through the tree. Sasuke looked at her, holding his chest with one eye opened. He began to make hand signs as Sakura neared closer.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke screamed a a blue current of electricity scattered on the ground, hiiting Sakura and make her freeze in her spot. Sasuke then began to make more hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke screamed as he engulfed Sakura in flame. Sakura screamed in pain as Sasuke stood up, looking at her with a sinister look.

"You will never beat me you useless bitch," Sasuke said as he took his sword as shoved it into Sakura's chest. Sakura looked at Sasuke and then looked back down at her chest. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she fell to the ground, bleeding out. Sasuke pulled out his blade as he wiped the blood from it and looked at Sakura.

"Nothing personal Sakura," Sasuke said as he sheathed his blade. "But today is the day I kill all of those who get in my way." As he turned around, Tobi aka Madara Uchiha clapped lightly as he looked down at Sakura's body.

"You did well Sasuke," Madara said, putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Today is the day we begin in doing what needs to be done."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked, looking at Madara with a suspicious look.  
"With what you just did there," Madara said, nodding at Sakura's body. "You will have no trouble in doing what I need you to do for me."

"Well, it is time for me to go," Goku said, stretching a bit as he looked at Naruto and Hinata, who were still holding each other.

"Where are you going Goku?" Naruto asked, looking at him with a confused look.

"I'm going back home for a day!" Goku said as he looked at the sky. The fortuneteller, Baba appeared, flying on her crystal ball.  
"Are you ready to go Goku?" Baba asked as she smiled at Goku.

"All set and packed!" Goku said excitedly. "I can't wait to see everyone and participate in the tournament!"

"A tournament?" Naruto asked, a gleam in his eye. "I'm in!"

"Absoulutely not," Kibito said, shaking his head. "I will not allow it."

"I will be participating myself Kibito," Supreme Kai said, smiling at Naruto. "I allow him to go."

"But Master..." Kibito started and then just shut up. Naruto cheered as Hinata smiled, happy for him.

Supreme Kai's smile faded as he thought about what he feared was going to happen.

"We need to have Goku and Naruto together," Supreme Kai thought with a grim expression on his face. "Especially if he comes."

Naruto and Hinata will be joining the Z Warriors in the World Tournament? Who will fight? What will become of Sasuke? Will Madara get the Nine Tails? Find out next time!


	4. Naruto's New Rival!

Ok, welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z. I apologize for if the last chapter was confusing. I will be explaining in full detail these things:

How Sakura found Sasuke

How Hinata entered directly into the DBZ universe

Madara's true plans

The process of the fusion of the Nine Tails and Naruto

What Konan is planning to do with Pain's body

Why Sasuke would kill Sakura

Why Naruto cannot control the Nine Tails power

How Goku can teleport and get Naruto and the two blast collided (I know that was confusing)

But I'm most likely not going to throw all of this into one chapter, so please stick with me and I promise you won't regret it. Any ideas or questions, I'm always open to them. So let's get on with the chapter! I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z.

As Baba prepared to bring everyone to Earth, Naruto looked at Goku with a curious look.

"So you are telling me that you get to go back to Earth even after you die in this dimension?" Naruto asked. "It is Earth right?"

"Of course it is," Goku said, smiling. "I don't get to just go back anytime, only every 1000 years."

"Every 1000 years?" Naruto and Hinata said at the same time and then smiled at each other. Goku nodded as Naruto turned to Supreme Kai, who cleared his throat and began to speak.

"It is a sacred honor we bestow upon the dead in this dimension," Supreme Kai explained. "This allows them to see Earth or whatever planet they are from once again. They might have relatives still alive to visit. The dead is literally allowed to walk with the living for 24 hours. But very few are chosen for this honor."

"Ok..." Naruto said with uncertainty. "That's cool I guess. So when are we going to get going to this tourament?"

"Right now!" Baba said as she floated down towards everyone. "Is everyone ready?"

"Let's get on with it!" Naruto shouted as they teleported down to Earth.

"Where is Kakarot?" Vegeta asked for the hundreth time that day. Bulma turned and looked at him with a sly smile as she wagged her finger at Vegeta.

"You know Vegeta, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you were almost happy that Goku is coming home," Bulma teased as Vegeta looked away angrily.

"Shut the hell up you wretched woman!" Vegeta shouted as everyone around laughed.

"Hey, you can't blame Vegeta, he and my Dad got man crushes on each other," a voice said as Son Gohan, Goku's son flew down, waving at everyone who was there.

"Watch your tongue Gohan," Vegeta growled, looking at Gohan with an annoyed look. "Look at you, you have gotten pathetically weak."

"He's right Gohan," Piccolo, Gohan's old master said, looking at Gohan with his usual serious look. "You have been lacking in the training department."

"I just started training again!" Gohan shouted as he looked down and sighed. "I hope Dad doesn't notice."

"Kakarot should notice his son that he left to protect the Earth is weak," Vegeta said, turning away.

"Hey, let's all calm down huh?" Krillin, Goku's old friend said, looking at everyone with a nervous look. "By the way, where is Chi-Chi and Goten?"

"They decided to walk down and surprise Dad," Gohan said as Vegeta snickered.

"If some wretched woman said I had a child I didn't remember birthing, I wouldn't be to open to the "surprise" element," Vegeta said as Bulma looked at him angrily.

"What did you just say Vegeta?" Bulma asked, cracking her knuckles. Vegeta looked at her quickly and analyzed the situation. He could just slap her into the sun, but he knew he couldn't do that. Instead, he decided to be good Vegeta and just say nothing.

"Dam straight Vegeta," Bulma growled, as Vegeta stayed quiet. Everyone sweat dropped as suddenly Baba teleported in with Goku, Naruto, Hinata, Supreme Kai, and Kibito.

"Hey everybody!" Goku said cheerfully as everyone cheered as they all ran up and greeted Goku.

"Hey who are you?" Trunks, Vegeta's young son asked Naruto, who smiled and patted his head.

"Naruto Uzamaki," Naruto introduced himself, looking at everyone with a smile.

"Goku, you do know...?" Piccolo began and Goku nodded.

"Don't worry, he is good," Goku said as Piccolo nodded, still not too sure.

"He looks like a weakling," Vegeta said with a smirk as Naruto turned to him, looking at him with a grin.

"Is that a fact?" Naruto asked as Vegeta looked back at him with a smile.

"Do you have something to say about that?" Vegeta asked with a grin.

"Yeah, that I could beat your ass in this tourament," Naruto replied.

"We shall see about that little man," Vegeta said as Naruto looked at him with a fierce look.

"Wow, Vegeta has a new rival Dad," Gohan whispered to Goku as Goku laughed.

"SON GOKU!" a voice shouted behind them as Goku turned around cautiously. Naruto and Hinata turned around to see a short woman dressed in a yellow dress come over, holding a young boy's hand that looked exactly like Goku.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked as Krillin walked over, grinning.

"That, my new young friend, is Goku's wife Chi-Chi," Krillin answered as he backed up while talking, seeing that she was getting closer. "Try not to piss her off OK?"

"That's usually the only thing I'm good at!" Naruto said with an amused smile, walking over and rubbing his hands.

"Naruto, don't..." Hinata started and then sighed. She knew he was going to cause trouble no matter what she said.

"It's good to see you honey!" Goku said cheerfully, trying not to say anything to set her off.

"It's good to see you honey!" Chi-Chi repeated angrily, looking at Goku with burning eyes. "Three years, no call, no visits, no nothing!"  
"Lady, if you didn't know he was dead," Naruto said, walking over and standing beside Goku. "I'm pretty sure they don't have phones in heaven!"

"Who the hell are you?" Chi-Chi snapped, looking at Naruto with an annoyed look. "Are you one of Goku's fighter friends?"

"You can consider me that," Naruto said with a grin. "It's nice to meet Goku's old lady. I just didn't expect you to be so old!" Everyone gasped as they heard Naruto saying this, Goku even backing up from near Naruto. Even Vegeta looked at Naruto like he was crazy. Chi-Chi turned her full attention, to him, balling up her fists as she looked at him with pure hate

"Did you just call me old?" Chi-Chi said slowly, closing her eyes. Naruto smiled even bigger as he shook his head yes.

"I sure as hell didn't call you a spring chicken!" Naruto joked as Chi-Chi decked him, or tried to. Naruto dodged the punch and watched as Chi-Chi fell forward, looking back at Naruto with an angry look.

"You have to be a lot quicker then..." Naruto started as he got bashed on the back of the head by a frying pan, making him sprawl out on the ground. Bulma stood behind him, looking at Chi-Chi with a smile.

"We house wives have to stick together!" Bulma said as Chi-Chi and her shook hands.

"We should have told him that they collaberate on occasions," Goku whispered to Vegeta, who didn't say a word.

As everyone registered for the tournament, Naruto waited with anxiety for the tournament to begin, the list of fighters finally coming up. Goku and Naruto wrestled with each other to get up to the tournament list, which everyone was trying to get to. Finally, Gohan was the one to get to the list, and began to look it over and announced the first match.

"It's going to be Naruto and Vegeta in the first round!" Gohan announced as Vegeta grinned, hoping to see the mysterious fighter's true power. (A/N Here is the list of characters that will be fighting in the first match.)

Round 1

1: Naruto vs. Vegeta

2: Videl vs. Spopovich

3: Gohan vs. Kibito

4: Shin (Supreme Kai) vs. Majunior (Piccolo)

5: Goku vs. Yami

6: Hinata vs. Krillin

7: Masked Stranger vs. Android 18

Ok, sorry for the none action of the chapter, but the next chapter begins the World Tournament! I will be bringing it out this week, so please look for it!


	5. Naruto vs Vegeta Part 1

When the gathering of warriors in one area occur, only one word can be used to describe this event. AWESOME! Welcome to the Naruto: Warrior of Z World Tournament, where I can guarantee you awesome fights. Sit back, relax, grab a soda as I present this awesome ordeal! I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z.

In the Naruto universe

As Sasuke ventured through the forest as quickly as he could, the words of Madara Uchiha echoed through his head as he made his way through the forest.

_Flashback: Earlier that day_

_"You are to go to this dimension and kill Naruto Uzamaki," Madara said as Sasuke looked at him with a smile. _

_"I will do that on my own time," Sasuke said as he turned to walk away, uninterested at what Madara was saying. Zetsu looked at Madara as Madara put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke turning around and looking at him._

_"You aren't going to sweet talk me," Sasuke warned as Madara put his hands up in protest.  
"I won't even imagine trying to Sasuke," Madara said, his voice leaking of fakeness. "How would you like to become immortal Sasuke?"_

_"Immortal?" Sasuke asked, looking at Madara with an interested look. "Explain yourself."_

_"It's simple, you kill Naruto Uzamaki, you gain your Mangekyo Sharingan," Madara explained as Zetsu silently listened. "I give you Itachi's eyes and you get the Eternal Mangekyo, you become immortal, like me."_

_"It's that simple?" Sasuke asked as Madara nodded. _

_"We can accomplish so much together Sasuke," Madara said, smirking behind his mask. "You just need to eliminate Naruto."_

_"I didn't want to kill him yet," Sasuke said, pulling out his sword and looking at it. "I wanted him to see Sakura's dead body before I ended him, so he would fight me without holding back."_

_"Then bring him back to our dimension," Madara replied, putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Bring him back and finish him here."_

_"Why do you want him so bad?" Sasuke asked, looking at Madara suspiciously. Zetsu looked at Madara, who didn't even turn in his direction. _

_"We want the Nine Tails spirit in his body," Madara said as Zetsu gasped. He wasn't expecting Madara to actually spill the plan to Sasuke. "We want it so we can revive a even stronger beast, the Ten Tails beast."_

_"Will you use it to destroy Konoha?" Sasuke asked with a dark look._

_"Of course," Madara said in a smug voice. _

_"Then I will aid you," Sasuke said, sheathing his sword and walking to the entrance of the cave. "How do I get to this dimension?"_

_"You must find Konan before she trys to stop one of Nagato's bodies from using his forbidden jutsu," Zetsu explained. "She should be in the forest, trying to dispose of the body."_

_Flashback end_

As Sasuke searched for Konan, he was surprised to see a body laying 30 meters away from his current position. He leaped over to the body quickly and was surprised that it was the Pain body, the eyes tightly closed. Sasuke looked at it in caution as he touched its eyes and the body exploded, taking Sasuke with it. As the explosion occured, Konan watched from a tree, 30 feet away. She smiled as she felt a kunai get placed to her neck, Sasuke behind her as she glanced in the direction of the fake body and seen a charred log on the ground next to the ashes.

"You reacted faster than I expected," Konan said, closing her eyes. "But I have not come here to fight you."

"Interesting, so that fake body was there to welcome me?" Sasuke retorted, smiling as he tightened his grip on the kunai at Konan's neck. "I have been sent by the remaining Akasuki members to retrieve the body, where is it?"

"I could tell you, but are you willing to pay the ultimate price once I do?" Konan asked as Sasuke looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Look, if you don't wan to die, start talking," he warned as Konan closed her eyes and made a quick hand sign. Sasuke prepared himself as their was a poof of smoke and the body revealed itself, Sasuke removing the kunai and jumping to the ground where it sat. He looked at it cautiously as Konan stood in the tree, not saying a word.

"What will happen once I open its eyes?" Sasuke asked as Konan shrugged.

"It will send you somewhere into the dimension that your friend is," Konan said. "But will you be able to accept your fate once you go to that dimension?"

"Enough of your foolishness woman," Sasuke said as he opened Pain's eyes and was bathed in a golden light. Konan watched him get transported into from the world and into a new one, murderous intent on his mind. She jumped down from the branch she stood on and opened the eyes of the Pain herself, getting covered in the same golden light.

As Naruto prepared for his fight, Goku came over to him and handed him a small bean.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked as Goku grinned.

"It's a Senzu Bean," Goku explained, pulling a large sack out and showing him. "They completely cure you of any injury, they can almost bring you back from the dead! I just got this from Gohan, so I'm giving one to you. You might need it after fighting Vegeta."

"Hell no," Naruto said with a smile. "I'm going to kick his ass." The announcer came to get Naruto to the field, Naruto gave Goku a thumbs up as Naruto stepped out onto the arena field, the wind blowing through his hair as everyone in the stadium began to cheer.

"Welcome to the World Tournament everyone!" the announcer screamed as everyone in the stadium cheered louder. "Our first match in this epic tournament shall be between two powerful fighters! Our first figher coming up says he like ramen, loves a good fight, and hopes to win this tournament and become Hokage of his village! Introducing Naruto Uzamaki!" The crowd cheered as Naruto stepped into the arena, waving as he began to stretch.

"Our next fighter says that he doesn't have any likes and is only interested in fighting "Kakarot" in this tournament. Introducing Vegeta!" Vegeta stepped onto the field, smirking as he seen Naruto. As they both got into a fighting pose, Naruto grinned in anticipation as Vegeta smiled a bit and closed his eyes.

"GO!" the annonucer screamed as Vegeta used his speed to get to Naruto from where he was and tried to swing at him, Naruto ducking and trying to trip him, but Vegeta jumped and grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket, tossing him behind him and Naruto sliding on the ground and looking up as Vegeta came at him. Naruto made hand signs as 5 Naruto's appeared on the field, the crowd gasping. Vegeta smirked at this, not even interested. He watched as a clone tried to attack him, teleporting behind him and sending a ki blast at the clones back, instantly destroying it. As this occured, Naruto was secretly using two clones to gather chakra in his palms as Vegeta played with the other clone. The other clone managed to dodge one of Vegeta's punches, Vegeta not taking it seriously. The clone then dodged another strike by Vegeta and landed one of its one, punching Vegeta right in the jaw. Vegeta looked at this as a joke as the clone tried to attack again and found Vegeta's hand in its face. Vegeta smirked as he he blasted the clone to pieces, brushing his hands. Naruto was finally ready, as he came at Vegeta, the two clones distracting him as Naruto ran at him. Vegeta simply countered both of the clones attack, taking them out easily as he turned and watched Naruto come at him with his Odama Rasengan. As soon as Naruto was in range to attack, Vegeta grinned as he charged up a ki blast in his left hand and began battling with the Rasengan, the arena trembling from all of the power. Naruto began to sweat as he concentrated on putting more power into it, Vegeta barely breaking a sweat.

"You are a disapointment," Vegeta said as Naruto looked at him with widened eyes. Vegeta easily powered through Naruto's Rasengan, sending Naruto to the other side of the area. Naruto looked up as he seen this fighters power. He stood up, brushed himself off and smiled at Vegeta, who looked back at him with a surprised look.

"Let's stop toying around with each other shall we?" Naruto asked as Vegeta smiled.

"Are you sure you can handle my true power boy?" Vegeta sneered, looking at Naruto with absolute confidence. "I can't be beaten by some snot nose punk."

"Are they going to get serious here?" Gohan asked as he, Goku, Hinata, Piccolo, Supreme Kai, and Kibito watched the match.

"Naruto needs to be careful if he does," Goku said in a low voice, looking at the blond haired hero. "He has a lot of untapped power right now, if he gets too reckless he could hurt everyone in the stadium."  
"Let's do it!" Naruto screamed as he screamed and a red aura flowed through him, Naruto smiling as Vegeta looked at him with a smirk.

"HA!" Vegeta screamed as his hair went blond, his eyes becoming a emerald green.

"So are you and Goku brothers or something?" Naruto asked, wondering how they could both use this.

"Me and Kakarot are of the same race and this is our ultimate form," Vegeta explained as Naruto nodded and smiled. "But enough talk, lets get started!"

Naruto and Vegeta finish the fight NEXT TIME!


	6. Naruto vs Vegeta Part 2: Videl's Defeat!

Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z! The tournament continues today as Naruto and Vegeta shall finish their fight. Who will win? Find out now! I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z.

As Naruto looked at Super Saiyan Vegeta, her knew that this would be a difficult battle. Vegeta decided to make the first move, teleporting in front of Naruto and slamming his fist into Naruto's chest, Naruto coughing up blood as Vegeta's fist connected with Naruto's chin, sending him flying into the air as Vegeta then teleported above Naruto and waited for Naruto to get near him. Once he did, he slammed his fist into Naruto's cheek, caving it in as the force sent Naruto crashing down into the ring, leaving a indent where Naruto landed. Naruto got up slowly as Vegeta desended, looking at Naruto with an amused look.

"You aren't finished yet?" he asked as Naruto ran at him, making hand signs as he did.

"Wind Style: Wind Bullets!" Naruto said as wind bullets went at Vegeta, who was surprsied by this unknown attack and was pushed back by it. Naruto grinned as he gathered a Rasengan in his hand, and ran at Vegeta, who wasn't in a good position to counter. Naruto slammed his Rasengan into Vegeta's chest, sending Vegeta flying, but Naruto wasn't done yet.  
"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto screamed as hundreds of Narutos appeared in the ring, covering every inch of it. As Vegeta was getting pushed back by the Rasengan, a clone Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him into the air. Ten more clones then attacked him in the air as the real Naruto appeared in next to Vegeta and slammed his foot into Vegeta's chest, sending Vegeta to the ground.

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto screamed as he dropped from the air and went headfirst at Vegeta, two clones appearing next to him and gathering chakra into both of his hands. He then slammed two Odama Rasengans into Vegeta's chest as Naruto got to Vegeta, who was still laid out. The contact of the Rasengan created a extreme explosion, everyone gasping and cheering as all the clones disappeared, Naruto standing in the ring, pumping his fist in the air.  
"Don't celebrate yet," a voice said as Naruto looked to the side of him and a fist caved in the side of his face, sending him flying. Naruto stopped himself as he looked and seen Vegeta looking at him, smiling as he stretched and prepared to strike.

"I was hoping you were still alive," Naruto said with a grin as he looked at Vegeta, who was smiling back.

"They have gained respect for each other as fighters," Supreme Kai stated as everyone nodded. "It is a marvel and a pleasure to see."

"Vegeta never usually smiles at anyone!" Bulma said with a smile. "He is having fun out there."

Naruto cracked his knuckles as he ran at Vegeta and they began to exchange blows, both of them countering each others attacks and denying both of their attacks. Vegeta then charged his fist with ki as he punched Naruto in the chin again, blood dripping from Naruto's face. Naruto then followed up with a tremendous kick to Vegeta's knees, making the Saiyan Prince fall to the ground. They were both injured, not knowing who would win this fight. Vegeta refused though of course. He quickly grabbed Naruto's arm as Naruto tried to attack him and threw him in the air, and began charging a purple ki blast in his hands.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta screamed as he sent the purple blast at Naruto, Naruto not knowing what to do, getting hit head on by the attack. Vegeta smirked as he folded his arms across his chest and thought he had won. He looked in surprise as shards of logs rained from the sky, everyone looking at this in surprise. Vegeta began to concentrate, trying to sense Naruto's energy as a Naruto clone grabbed him and held him. Vegeta looked in surprise as Naruto came at Vegeta, throwing a large ball at his chest, Vegeta looking at it in surprise. He screamed as the ball began to tear his chest apart, sending him crashing out of bounds. Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Hinata, Bulma, and Krillin gasped in surprise as Naruto stood in the arena, the winner.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" the announcer screamed as Vegeta looked at the ground in defeat. He slammed his fist into the ground, causing a indent.

"I will defeat you Naruto!" Vegeta screamed as Naruto stepped out the arena and Hinata ran to him, hugging him as he was victorious.

"That is how I do!" Naruto shouted as Goku walked to him, a curious expression on his face.

"Where did you learn all of those techniques?" he asked as Naruto smiled.

"In my world, they are called jutsus," Naruto explained. "I learned them because I am a ninja of my village. There is many of them, thousands."

"Thousands of new techniques?" Goku asked with a interested look. "Can you teach me any?"

"Sure why not?" Naruto said with a smile as Naruto began to show Goku hand signs, showing him the meaning of them and what they do. As Naruto stood there doing this, a hooded figure watched him, his eyes flashing red as he looked at Naruto. He then walked away, Naruto looking over there, feeling a strange presence.

"Did you feel that too Naruto?" Goku asked, looking in the same direction.

"Yeah, lets hope nothing comes of it," Naruto said as he couldn't stop looking in the area.

As Videl prepared to fight Spopovich, Gohan walked over to give her some last minute tips.  
"Gohan, I didn't expect you to be here to cheer me on," Videl said, blushing a bit as Gohan turned completely red.

"Hey, you hitting that Gohan?" a voice said as Gohan turned around and seen Naruto walk over with Hinata. "You two getting it on?"

"N-no Naruto!" Gohan stuttered, looking away with a embaressed look.

"Just who the hell are you?" Videl asked as she walked over, looking Naruto up and down.

"You got yourself a cute one Gohan," Naruto teased as Videl blushed hard and Gohan blushed even harder. "She's fiesty too."

"So, are you like a relative of Gohan or something?" Videl asked as Naruto shook his head no.

"More like a friend of the family," Naruto said with a grin as Gohan grabbed Videl and pulled her to the side.

"I'm sorry about Naruto..." Gohan said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"No, it's ok," Videl said with a smile. "I like him, he's honest and says what he has on his mind and I honestly think that is cool."

"Oh, you do?" Gohan asked as he turned and Naruto waved at him. "I do too."

As Videl prepared for her fight, she walked into the arena and was surprised to see a large man with a bald head and a jumpsuit on, a large black M on his forehead.

"He looks like he will be a challenge," Videl thought as she prepared to strike. The man stood there, not saying a word as Videl attacked him, kicking him in the chest. The man was barely affected, not even flinching at all.

"You are a tough guy huh?" Videl asked as she ran at him again, throwing multiple punches at the man, hitting him in different parts of his body. Videl began to get annoyed as the man didn't flinch or even budge, just allowed Videl to hit him. She then looked in surprise as Spopovich countered, punching her in the face, sending her flying and then grabbing her leg before she could get knocked away. He then slammed her to the ground, Videl screaming in pain as he then lifted her up by the face and tossed her in the air. He then pulled his entire arm back and slammed it into Videl's face as she fell down. She looked up, blood dripping from her mouth as the man snickered at her, smiling.

"You are weak," he said in a childish voice as he ran at her and kicked her in the face, blood going all over the arena. Videl looked up again as she ran at him in rage and kicked him as hard as she could in the face, twisting his entire head around, breaking his neck. The crowd gasped as Videl looked in surprise, backing up in horror. Spopovich stood there, not moving for a second. He then suddenly grabbed his head and pulled his head back, fixing his neck. Everyone gasped again as Naruto and Gohan looked at each other with a surprised look.

"That isn't good," Supreme Kai said, looking at the man's M on his forehead. "He has arrived for sure." Spopovich looked at Videl, who was too scared to even move and grabbed her by the neck. He then threw her to the ground and began beating her senseless, hitting every part of her body as he pummeled her into the ground, blood going on his knuckles from Videl's body. Suddenly, Naruto appeared next to Spopovich, looking at him with a dark look.

"You would honestly hit a woman?" Naruto said angrily, looking down at the ground. "Does that M on your forehead stand for masterbaiter?"

"Shut the hell up!" Spopovich screamed as he tried to hit Naruto, but Naruto ducked and punched him, sending him flying out of bounds. He then began to charge up a Rasengan, but the annonucer and a medical team ran into the arena.

"Naruto Uzumaki is disqualified for interferring in a match and Spopovich is the winner!" the annoncer screamed as the crowd booed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto screamed. "He was fucking killing her!"

"It was our job to stop him, not yours!" the annonucer shouted as they got Videl out the arena.

"This is fucking bullshit," Naruto muttered as he walked back to the area where Goku and the others were.

"Don't worry Naruto, you will get to fight today," Supreme Kai assured him as he seen Spopovich go talk to the one called Yami. "It isn't nowhere near over."

Naruto has been disqualified from the tournament! But what is this fighting Supreme Kai is talking about? Find out next chapter!


	7. A New Enemy Arrives

Welcome back to the Naruto: Warrior of Z tournament! Naruto has been disqualified, but is he going to take this? What was the Supreme Kai talking about more fighting? Find out today! I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z. R&R my peoples!

"What do you mean the fighting isn't over?" Naruto asked as Supreme Kai didn't answer, a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Naruto, there is something..." Supreme Kai began as the announcer interrupted him.

"The next match is set to begin now!" the announcer screamed as the crowd cheered loudly. "Stepping up to the ring is a newcomer in our tournaments. He says his interests are studying and fighting crime. Introducing... the Great Sapaman?"

"That's the Great Saiyaman!" a man wearing a head wrap and sunglasses (obviously Gohan) whispered loudly to the announcer. The Great Saiyaman stepped onto the field, smiling as he seen his high school classmates cheer as they seen him.  
"OK, let's show everybody your training," Gohan thought as he straightened his glasses and prepared to fight.

"Our next fighter says he is a honorable warrior and is prepared to win this tournament, introducing Kibito!" the announcer screamed. Kibito stepped onto the field, looking at Gohan with an amused smile. He then looked over at the Supreme Kai, who nodded. Kibito then turned to Gohan, who got prepared to fight.

"Show me that you can become a Super Saiyan," Kibito said as Gohan looked at him with a surprised look.

"You know about Super Saiyans?" Gohan asked as Kibito nodded. "I couldn't do it here..."

"Show me," Kibito said as Gohan shook his head no. "Fine, then I shall force you to." Kibito then ran at Gohan and uppercutted him in the jaw, making Gohan back up a bit, but not really affecting him.

"Fine, if that is how you want to play!" Gohan shouted as he flew at Kibito and tried to kick him, but Kibito teleported away and was behind Gohan. He took this opportunity to slam his fist into Gohan's back, making Gohan gasp in pain as Kibito then finished up by kicking the side of Gohan's head, knocking him near the fallout of the ring. Gohan looked at Kibito angrily, realizing that this guy was completely serious.

"Fine, I'll play your game," Gohan said as he took of his head wrap and threw it to the ground. He then began to power up, the ground shaking intensely as he began to spark, his hair going up straight and his eyes becoming emerald green.

"This is a Super Saiyan," Gohan announced as he looked at Kibito with a fierce look. "Let's step this match up a bit."

"Can you go any farther?" Kibito asked as he glanced over at Yami and Spopovich, who were looking at this display of Gohan's power with awe. "You can't beat me in this form, I promise you that."

"You must have a wish to lose," Gohan said as he tossed off his glasses and began to charge up, his aura getting more intense as he his hair stood up even more and the sparks that covered his body when he transformed became permanent. He let out a tremendous scream as he finished transforming, looking at Kibito with a grin.

"This is Super Saiyan 2," Gohan said as he let his awesome power shine through.

"There is a stage beyond a Super Saiyan?" Naruto whispered to Goku as Goku nodded.

"Yeah," Goku whispered back. "There is Super Saiyan 1, 2, and don't tell anybody, but there is a 3 too. I went into it to stop your attack. But don't tell anybody understand?"

"I got ya," Naruto said with a grin as Goku grinned back.

"So what's next friend?" Gohan asked as he was suddenly ambushed by Yami and Spopovich, Spopovich holding Gohan as Yami slammed a mysterious item into Gohan's chest, Gohan struggling as he tried to escape. Kibito stood there calmly as Gohan went out of his Super Saiyan 2 form and back into his regular form, and got thrown to the ground.

"What the hell are they doing?" Naruto screamed angrily as Supreme Kai grabbed his arm, shaking his head no. Naruto looked at him in confusion as the two men flew away from the scene, Gohan laid out in the arena.

"He needs medical attention!" the announcer screamed as the medical team ran onto the field. Kibito put his hand up as he walked over to Gohan and put his hand on his chest. Gohan stood still for a second, then his eyes sprung open.

"What the hell just happen?" Gohan asked as Kibito looked at him with a serious look.

"I submit defeat to this man," Kibito said as he guided Gohan out the arena, the announcer looking at this with a confused look.

"I guess... The Great Sapaman wins!" the announcer screamed as the crowd cheered.

"We need to talk," Kibito said as he walked Gohan over to where everyone was sitting.

"We will all have to give up, there is more things at stake now," Supreme Kai announced as Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Hinata, Naruto, Vegeta, Android 18, and Gohan looked at each other with bewildered looks.

"I'm out," Krillin said as Goku, Piccolo, Naruto, Hinata, and Vegeta nodded. "But why do we need to quit?"

"I'm not quitting," Android 18 said as she turned away from the conversation.

"A evil mage by the name of Babidi has come to Earth to resurrect a ancient monster that his father had created called Majin Buu," Supreme Kai explained. "Those two men that took Gohan's energy were his servants. I had to confirm that they were after Gohan's energy, so that is why I told Kibito to provoke Gohan to go to Super Saiyan 2. I was, unfortunately, correct. I had fought Buu and his master, Bibidi, many years ago. I managed to kill Bibidi and seal away Majin Buu, but I'm afraid I do not have the power to do it again. I need to stop Babidi before he unleashes the evil that his father created."

"That sounds awesome as hell!" Naruto shouted as Goku nodded excitedly. "Let's do it!"

"Hmm, this Buu sounds like a worthy opponent," Vegeta said with a smile. "I'm interested."

"Let's make this happen," Piccolo said with a smile.

"Hinata, I want you to stay here OK?" Naruto said as Hinata nodded. "I don't want you getting hurt, so wait for me until I get back OK?"

"Good luck Naruto," Hinata said with a shy smile as Naruto gave her a grin and a thumbs up. Naruto went over and told the announcer that they were all withdrawing from the tournament and the announcer looked at him with a surprised look.

"Hey, I could reinstate you if you stay!" the announcer shouted desperately as he looked at the fighters left and sighed. "Well, I guess it is time for the semi final match! We have no fighters left, so we will be having the winner of this next match fight Android 18, which will crown the new champion!"

"Let's stay and watch Hinata's match," Naruto said as Supreme Kai shook his head no.

"We already wasted too much time," he insisted as Naruto sighed. Everyone began to fly up as Naruto looked up from the ground in annoyance.

"How am I supposed to keep up?" Naruto asked as Goku looked at him with a grin.

"Watch this," Goku said as he whistled. "HEY NIMBUS!"

A small orange cloud came flying at him as Naruto looked at it with a bewildered look.

"You want me to ride a fucking cloud?" Naruto asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Trust me, it's fun!" Goku exclaimed as he motioned to the cloud. "Only those with pure hearts can ride it. Try and see if you can. Naruto looked at the cloud cautiously as he jumped on quickly, and was surprised that he stayed on.

"You have a pure heart," Goku said as he flew up with the others. "Let's get going now huh?"

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed as he watched the cloud fly, yelling happily as it carried him at the speed of Goku and the others.

Meanwhile, Hinata had nervously stepped up onto the field, looking around as she waited for her opponent.

"This next opponent has no name and chooses to remain anonymous," the announcer said as a man wearing a hood stepped up onto the field, looking at Hinata with a smile. Hinata looked at him with a cautious look as she suddenly realized who he was.

"That's not possible!" Hinata exclaimed as the man's smile got wider. "How are you here?"

"Good to see you too Hinata," the man said as he put his hood down and two red eyes stared back at Hinata. Hinata looked in fear as the man's eyes flashed and Hinata fell to the ground, a blank look on her face.

"It's so easy to defeat weaklings," the man said as he replaced his hood over his head and walked off the field, the announcer and the crowd looking in awe.

A new enemy has arrived! Babidi's evil plan has been revealed! Naruto is caught in the middle of this new adventure! Who is this man with the red eyes? Is it...? You probably know, but no spoilers LMAO. Find out the answer to all these questions next chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z! Also, sorry for the none action, next chapter will be full of it!


	8. Sasuke vs Android 18

Welcome back to the finale of the Naruto: Warrior of Z tournament! The finale of the tournament will be decided by the mysterious hooded figure fighting Android 18! Who will win? Also, I understand that some people probably wanted to see the Z Warriors fight, and they will. And I know this story is kinda following the mold at this time, but it will be very different from the Buu Saga. So stick along for the ride and enjoy! And make sure to review! I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z.

As Hinata was taken to intense care, 18 looked over at the hooded figure, who was sitting next to her waiting for the referee to call them to the area. He had a twisted smile on his face, watching the medical team look over Hinata with pure pleasure.

"Is that funny to you asshole?" 18 asked as the man ignored her, not saying a word. "Fine, ignore me now if you want to. But once we go to the arena, I'll make you tell me how you did that to that girl."

"I have no pity for the weak," the man muttered as he turned and looked at 18, his eyes a dark red with a strange symbol in the middle of them. "The only reason to exist in this pathetic world is to become stronger. If you are weak and useless, you have no right to be alive." 18 didn't know what to say, looking at this mysterious young man with a bewildered look.

"It is time," the man said as the referee gave the signal for the fighters to enter the arena. He walked up to the arena, calm and nonchalant, even after such cold words. 18 followed, walking to the opposite side of the arena and taking her position.

"Welcome to the final match of the World Tournament!" the announcer screamed. "We have a fire of a match-up for you today! The feisty beginner, Android 18 vs. Mystery Fighter! Let the final match BEGIN!" 18 wasted no time, running at the man with quick speed, prepared to strike. The man's eyes flashed again, but it was to no avail. 18 punched her directly in the cheek, his face caving in where she hit him. The man got sent back quickly, not expecting this event to occur. He managed to stop himself, looking at the Android with widened eyes.

"My genjutsu should have immobilized you," the man whispered as 18 appeared in front of him, her back to him.

"I can't hear you," 18 said as she slammed her elbow into the man's chest, the man coughing up blood as she did. She then grabbed the man by the neck and tossed him to the opposite side of the arena, the man breathing heavily now. She then ran and him, the man not sure what to do. She then kicked him directly in the mouth, the man choking up blood now.

"Hmm, obviously you should exist," 18 inquired as she looked at the man with a smug look. "You are weak and useless, all you rely on is tricks."

"This is nothing," the man said as he pulled himself up, removing his cloak he was wearing and tossing it to the sidelines. He looked at 18 with pure determination, a mark on his neck beginning to glow slightly. 18 looked at him curiously as he began to quickly make hand signs.

"Katon Ryuuka No Jutsu!" the man screamed as he blew a gigantic stream of fire at 18, 18 weathering through this easily. The man then came running through the flames, as he made hand signs.

"Chidori: One Thousand Birds!" the man screamed as a his hand began to spark violently, the sound of one thousand birds chirping filling the air. 18 looked at this in surprise as the man ran at her with speed her eyes couldn't keep up with, and slammed his hand in her chest, 18 coughing as she got pushed back and knocked to the ground. The man looked at her with a dark look as he made another hand sign and smiled.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" the man screamed a he jumped up into the air and sent a gigantic fireball flying at 18, the fireball taking up half the arena. 18, who was still trying to get up from the Chidori, looked at this in surprise as she was hit head on. As the smoke cleared, 18 was no longer in the arena, she had been knocked out by the power of the fireball.

"The winner is the mystery fighter!" the announcer screamed as he ran up to the arena and pulled the man's hand up.

"The name is Sasuke," the man said as he snatched his arm back and walked out the arena.

"Wait, what about your price money?" the announcer shouted as Sasuke waved his hand at the idea.

"Keep it," he muttered as he picked up his cloak and dusted it off. "I have no need for your money." He pulled on his cloak and walked to the entrance, calm and collected.

"This is bad," 18 thought as she watched Sasuke leave. "He was able to overpower a Android. That means that this is no ordinary human."

Yes, a very short chapter. But I will be back, so don't worry! And yeah let me explain the power level system I am using for this story.

Super Saiyan is equal to: 3 Tails (Naruto), Curse Mark Level 2 (Sasuke)

Super Saiyan 2 is equal to: 5 Tails (Naruto)

Super Saiyan 3 is equal to: 7 Tails (Naruto), Curse Mark Level 3 (Sasuke)

I understand that Sasuke seems very strong, but he will be one of the main antagonists, so he will not be easy to defeat. Also, I want to announce that Buu will not be the only enemy Naruto will face. A certain ahem Legendary foe might also make a appearance as well as the man who caught the Stardust Breaker (figure it out LOL) Naruto will have tasks to do! So please tell me your feelings on this! And subscribe!


	9. Sasuke Returns!

Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z! I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z. R&R!

"We are getting closer to Babidi's spaceship," Supreme Kai announced as Naruto and the gang flew behind him. "I need everyone to stay on their guard, there is no telling what might occur if we get careless now."

"Hey, so what do we do once we get to the spaceship?" Naruto asked as everyone looked at Supreme Kai.

"We destroy it," Kibito answered, looking back at Naruto with an obvious look. "We must do whatever we can to make sure that Majin Buu does not get resurrected."

"He sounds like a pushover with the name Majin Buu," Vegeta inquired with a smile. "Why not allow them to resurrect the fool? I'll kill it after they do."

"That is absolutely foolish!" Supreme Kai spat as he looked back at the Saiyan Prince. "This is not about filling your ego!"

"Which would take a hell of a lot to fill," Naruto muttered as Vegeta looked back at him with a sharp look.

"We destroy the ship and that is it," Kibito announced sternly as Vegeta snickered and looked away.

"There it is!" Naruto shouted as he pointed to a small spaceship that was positioned on the ground. "Let's go kick Babidi's ass!"

"I'm afraid you will be fighting us before you meet Master Babidi," a voice said as the two men from the tournament, Yami and Spopovich, flew in front of them with their arms crossed.

"Hey it's the masterbaiter!" Naruto shouted as Spopovich growled angrily.

"I get Blondie!" Spopovich screamed as he balled his fist up angrily.

"Who wants to handle these losers?" Vegeta asked as Naruto and Piccolo raised their hands.

"I'll take on the other guy," Piccolo said to Naruto as he descended to the ground. Naruto pointed the Nimbus down at the ground as he jumped off, landing on the ground and looking up at Spopovich with a grin.

"You will be a good warmup," Piccolo announced as he looked at Yami, cracking his knuckles menacingly. "Let's see what kind of power you have," As Piccolo said this, Yami disappeared, using his amazing speed to disappear from Piccolo's view. He then appeared in front of Piccolo and slammed his fist into Piccolo's cheek, Piccolo looking back at Yami, unaffected. Yami then followed up with a straight kick to the face, Piccolo not even flinching. Yami growled with anger as he then tried to swing again, but Piccolo caught his fist in mid-air. He then tossed Yami into the air quickly, Yami screaming with fear.

"Disappear!" Piccolo screamed as he sent a ki blast out of his mouth and vaporized Yami, leaving nothing but dust left. Naruto looked in surprise at this as Piccolo brushed his hands off and shook his head, a disappointed look on his face.

"I expected so much more from you," Piccolo muttered as he went over to stand with Goku and the others. Naruto then turned his attention to Spopovich, who was still looking in the air where Yami once was.

"He... You... AHHH!" Spopovich screamed as he looked at Naruto and charged, trying to grab him as Naruto looked back at him with a smile. Spopovich grabbed Naruto and slammed him into the ground with both hands, a cloud of smoke appearing as he did.

"What?" Spopovich asked as he scratched his head, wondering how Naruto disappeared.

"Hey big guy!" Naruto shouted as Spopovich turned around and Naruto kicked him into the air, and began to make hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto screamed as 100 Naruto's appeared on the field, Spopovich still in the air. The clones then began to pummel Spopovich in the air as the real Naruto watched from on the ground, a clone gathering a Rasengan in his left palm. The clone Naruto's then slammed Spopovich to the ground, Spopovich looking in surprise.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted as he ran at Spopovich, Spopovich realizing this and using his reach to slam his fist into Naruto's jaw, sending Naruto flying back.

"This kid is a joke," Vegeta scuffed as he watched Naruto fight. "His techniques are good, but he is a pathetic clown."

"He defeated you Vegeta," Goku reminded Vegeta as Vegeta looked at Goku with an angry look.

"He isn't done yet," Gohan said as he looked at Naruto. "This is just getting started."

Naruto caught his balance as he looked back at Spopovich, a grin on his face.

"I got the perfect jutsu for you," Naruto said with a sly grin as Spopovich looked at him with an angry look. "Take this! My one and only, Harem Jutsu!" All of the Naruto clones became naked woman as they all ran up to Spopovich and began to touch him and look at him with seductive looks. As this occurred, the real Naruto hadn't transformed and was gathering chakra for an Odama Rasengan.

"WHAT A VULGAR ATTACK!" Supreme Kai screamed as his nose began to bleed slightly. Goku laughed as Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and Kibito all sweat dropped at this.

"He has to teach me how to do that," Krillin said with a grin. As Spopovich was occupied by the jutsu, Naruto ran at him and slammed the Odama Rasengan into his chest, the Rasengan's strength tearing through Spopovich's body. Spopovich screamed as Naruto's Rasengan pierced his heart, and then sent him back flying. Spopovich laid on the ground, blood leaking from the hole in his chest the Rasengan created.

"Douchebag," Naruto muttered as he waved to the Nimbus. "That is what you get for hurting Videl like that."

"Someone is quite protective of her," Krillin teased as Gohan looked away, not saying anything.

"She is cute," Naruto answered as Gohan gasped. "What's wrong Gohan?"

"Don't you have Hinata?" he asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Me and Hinata are more like friends then anything else," Naruto answered with a smile. "I'm not saying we aren't going to be more, but I kinda want to find out about Videl. Are you OK with that Gohan?"

"Well..." Gohan started before Supreme Kai cleared his throat loudly.

"This isn't date night," Supreme Kai interrupted as he pointed at the spaceship. "We have a job to do."

"Well, by all means continue then," a voice said as everyone looked up and seen a demon looking at them with an evil smile, a M plastered on his forehead. "I am Dabura, the demon lord. Which one of you is the strongest?"

"Babidi has Dabura under his control?" Supreme Kai asked with sweat dripping down his forehead. "This is bad."

"No answer?" Dabura asked as he looked around slowly and smiled. "I'll scout out your talent for myself then." He looked at Krillin and teleported in front of him, looking at him with a dark look. He then put his hand in Krillin's face with a grin as his hand began to glow red.

"Don't waste you time fool," a voice said as Naruto's eyes widened. "These fools aren't worth your time, fight me."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke Uchiha walked pass him, smiling as he looked at Dabura. "But how are you...?"

"I'll deal with you later," Sasuke said as he looked at Dabura with his Sharingan activated. "There is someone in this area that is controlling normal humans and turning them into monsters that could withstand a neck snap. If this person could give normal humans this type of power, I want it."

"Who is this guy Naruto?" Goku whispered to Naruto as Naruto looked at Sasuke with a surprised look.

"How could you possibly know something like this?" Dabura asked as Sasuke's smile grew.

"I can pick up their energy with my Sharingan," Sasuke replied. "Just as I can see that you have been enhanced by this strength of our mysterious benefactor. I have been paying attention to it since the World Tournament. I could see a small string of energy that was being sent by someone else. I'll say it one more time, I want that power. With that power, I should be able to push myself to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan on my own right. I am not below killing you to prove that I am worthy of this strength if I have to."

"He can seen energy as well as chakra now?" Naruto wondered as he looked at Sasuke, who looked completely confident.

"Enough of this!" Vegeta roared as he stepped up and looked at Sasuke with a angry look. "I don't know who you are kid, but back off!"

"Stay out of my way unless you want to die," Sasuke warned as Vegeta prepared to strike, but Goku grabbed his shoulder and shook his head no. Vegeta pulled away, shaking his head as he looked away.

"Let's go then, Mr?" Dabura asked with a grin as Sasuke pulled of his cloak, tossing it to the ground, and put his hand on his slim sword with a grin.

"Uchiha," he answered as he looked at Dabura with a dark look. Dabura and Sasuke then disappeared, using their amazing speed to attack each other. They then appeared in front of each other, Dabura wielding a sword now and clashing with Sasuke's sword, which was sparking slightly from the two swords crossing. Sasuke then disappeared and appeared behind Dabura, Dabura turning his head with a smile as Sasuke made hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke screamed as he blew a gigantic fireball from his mouth at Dabura, who smiled as he countered with a similar fireball attack, but just blowing it out his mouth. The two fireballs clashed violently as both sides tried to overpower the other. Dabura then let out a great breath as his fireball overpowered Sasuke's and both fireballs came at Sasuke, hitting him head on.

"It's over fool," Dabura announced as he shook his head. "Did he really think he was worthy of the power of Lord Babidi?" The smoke cleared, and as it did, Dabura seen a charred log sitting on the ground where Sasuke was.

"When did that...?" Dabura started before turning and seeing Sasuke running at him. Dabura looked in surprise as Sasuke held a giant shuriken and tossed it at Dabura. Dabura dodged quickly, but as he did, he heard the sound of 1000 birds in the air. He then looked back at Sasuke as Sasuke was running at him with a lightning like attack in his hand.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted as Dabura teleported and grabbed Sasuke's arm before he could get hit with the Chidori, and slammed him to the ground.

"You are nothing to me!" Dabura screamed as he picked Sasuke up by the arm again and threw him forward. A spear then appeared in Dabura's hand instantly as he threw the spear directly at Sasuke's chest, piercing his heart. Or so he thought, as the Sasuke that the spear was thrown at disappeared in a blanket of smoke.

"Dam you and your tricks!" Dabura screamed as he looked around quickly for Sasuke. He then felt a strange sensation, and then shook it off quickly as he continued to look for Sasuke.

"I have you now!" Dabura screamed as he seen Sasuke to the side of him and sent a giant black and red ki blast at him, knowing their was no way that Sasuke could have dodge such a massive attack. He then looked and grinned as the smoke cleared and Sasuke's body was laying there, smoking from the impact.

"That is what you get cretin!" Dabura screamed as he chuckled, shaking his head as he looked at Sasuke's body.

"What is he doing?" Goku asked as Naruto shook his head.

"He is under a genjutsu," Naruto explained. "It's basically a illusionary jutsu that you can make your opponent see what you want them to see, leaving them open for an attack. So Sasuke probably made Dabura see him killing him."

"You have to teach me how you do all of this," Goku said as Vegeta snickered.

"Only the truly weak minded can be caught by such simple tricks," Vegeta said with a grin.

As Dabura seen himself killing Sasuke, the real Sasuke crept up behind Dabura and slammed his sword into Dabura's chest, Dabura looking wide eyed as he looked down at his chest. He then turned slightly and seen Sasuke behind him and looked at the young Uchiha in surprise, blood dripping down his chin as he did.

"I... seen.. you... die..." Dabura stuttered as Sasuke grinned, putting his foot on Dabura's back and sliding his sword out.

"You saw what I wanted you to cretin," Sasuke replied as he gathered chakra in his right hand for his Chidori. He then slammed it into Dabura's back, sending Dabura flying forward with extreme force. Dabura laid on the ground, breathing heavily as Sasuke looked at him with a superior look.

"I told you that I could easily beat you," Sasuke boasted as Dabura pulled himself from the ground and smiled.

"Enough playing around then," Dabura said as he brushed himself off. "I refuse to be made a fool of anymore by a child."

"Enough Dabura," a voice said as everyone looked around quickly. "This boy wants power, I shall give it to him."

"So the tryouts are over now?" Sasuke asked as a small, measly looking man appeared beside Dabura, giving Sasuke an ugly smile.

"You are going to be my newest and greatest fighter," the man said as Sasuke nodded, not paying any attention to this. "I am Babidi, and you are now MINE!" "I'm not about to see you taken by another pedophile Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he ran at Babidi, Babidi looking at him with a smile. Dabura quickly teleported in front of Babidi and slammed his fist into Naruto's face, sending Naruto into the ground. Goku then instant teleported in front of where Naruto was laying, a serious look on his face as he stared down Dabura.

"That is far enough," Goku warned as Dabura looked at him with a grin.

"Supreme Kai," Babidi said as he looked over at the Supreme Kai with a grin. "Ah, it's so good to see you. I'm going to enjoy it when I resurrect Majin Buu and he kills you for your insolence! Beg for mercy you fool!"

"Not from you," Supreme Kai said as Babidi looked at him with an angry expression. "You and your twisted father are woven from the same thread... I will make sure that you do not succeed...

"I'm not interested in this," Sasuke interrupted as he walked towards the spaceship. He then stopped, and looked back at Naruto with a dark look.

"By the way, I think it is best you hear from me," Sasuke said to Naruto with a cold smile. "Sakura is dead."  
"What?" Naruto screamed with widened eyes. "But who would...?"

"I killed her Naruto," Sasuke interrupted with a twisted smile on his face. "I took this sword and pushed it into her chest. I wanted you to realize, the next time we do battle, I will stop at nothing to kill you, no matter what I must do. I want you to do the same, for we are shinobi and that is our true path."

"You... Didn't... Please tell me you are joking Sasuke..." Naruto stuttered as he looked at his best friend with pleading eyes. "Tell me you wouldn't kill a friend!"

"I have no more friends Naruto," Sasuke replied coldly. "I only have one ambition and enemies. I must gain power and succeed in my path as a avenger. I told you before where I stood, you didn't listen. You were to wrapped up in your foolish nindo to actually look at the world how it really is. This world is a dark and desolate place. The true meaning of shinobi will never reach closed ears like yours. Let's hope the death of one of your closest allies will open your eyes and unseal your ears so you can see and hear the truth. Until then, I'll be waiting Naruto."

"Sasuke," Naruto choked out as tears fell from his eyes. "You... are a monster. My eyes have opened, and when I meet you in battle, I will show you the true meaning of my nindo, my ninja way! I will not allow you to stain yourself will the blood of my comrades again. I'LL KILL YOU IF I HAVE TO SASUKE!"

"I'll be waiting in anticipation Naruto," Sasuke replied darkly as he followed Babidi into the spaceship, Naruto and the others all looking with anger.

The battle with Babidi has intensified! The heroes shall go into the spaceship and battle! And how will Naruto do in a death match against MAJIN SASUKE? And who else will fall under Babidi's spell? Here's a hint, it isn't just a certain Saiyan Prince this time! Found out next time on NARUTO: WARRIOR OF Z!


	10. Majin Naruto

Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z. Please review and enjoy. I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z.

"So what do we do now?" Krillin asked as Naruto pulled himself up from the ground and began to walk to Babidi's spaceship.

"Naruto, what are you...?" Gohan started as Naruto walked to the door and began to gather chakra for a Rasengan.  
"Let's not question him, let's just follow," Goku interrupted as everyone nodded. They walked behind Naruto as he prepared to blow the door down with the Rasengan, but as he prepared to, the door slid open slowly.

"I'm coming for you Sasuke," Naruto muttered darkly as he walked through the door, the Z Warriors following.

"Everyone needs to be very careful while we are in Babidi's spaceship," Supreme Kai announced as everyone stopped and looked at him. "Babidi is liable to control any of us by just looking in our hearts and finding just a inch of regret or anger, any negative emotions. He will then use us to do his bidding, so please everyone make sure to keep their emotions in check, especially you Naruto."

"Why are you singling me out for?" Naruto growled as everyone looked at him with a worried look.

"You are one of the biggest candidates to be controlled by Babidi at this time because of the negative feelings you have for Sasuke right now," Kibito explained. "You need to keep your emotions in check or pay the price for it."

"Are you threatening me?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kibito with an angry look. "I'm so sick of people getting hurt because of me! You all have no idea what is it to be me! The one called Pain that killed most of my friends and my master was after me because of the beast that was in my body! Sakura died because Sasuke just wanted to fight me seriously and prove he isn't the person he used to be! I'm done fucking around with my enemies! I'm going to make Sasuke wish he never..." Suddenly, Naruto began to feel his chest burn painfully as his head began to pound. He began to scream as he heard Babidi's laughter inside his head.

"You are mine now you foolish boy!" Babidi screamed as Naruto began to feel himself change. Chakra began to leak out of Naruto's body as he began to feel hatred and power.

"He is gaining the power and the nature of the Nine Tails beast that was inside him!" Kibito exclaimed as everyone took a step back in surprise. The chakra swirled around Naruto's body as 6 chakra tails sprouted from the aura. Naruto looked up as a M surfaced on his head, Naruto chuckling darkly.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" Goku asked as he stepped forward. "You have to get control of your emotions!"

"Why would I do that Goku?" Naruto asked with a bloodthirsty smile as he disappeared using his speed. Everyone looked around in surprise as Naruto appeared in front of Goku and wrapped one of his chakra tails around Goku's neck. He then began to laugh as he slammed his fist into Goku's chest continuously, the Saiyan surprised by this and not able to counter. Naruto continued to do it for the next ten minutes, blood rolling down Goku's chin as he was being hit.

"That is enough!" Vegeta screamed as he ran at Naruto and Naruto disappeared while holding Goku still, making Vegeta swing at air. Naruto then appeared behind Vegeta as his hand became a small, chakra sword. He then slammed the sword into Vegeta's back, Vegeta looking down at the chakra sword with widened eyes as he began to cough up blood slowly. Naruto then quickly pulled out the chakra sword and kicked Vegeta away. Naruto turned his attention back to Goku and threw him up in the air with his chakra tail. Goku weakly looked down as Naruto put his both his hands in front of him and aimed them at Goku. Naruto's hands began to glow a sinister red as he unleashed a beam of pure chakra at Goku, who put his two index fingers to his head and teleported away quickly.

"Come on, I want a real fight!" Naruto yelled as he looked over at the other warriors. Gohan stepped up as he turned Super Saiyan and Piccolo pulled off his turban and cape. He looked at Gohan as they both looked at Naruto, prepared to fight. Naruto laughed as the two warriors disappeared and slammed their fist into both of Naruto's cheeks simultaneously, Naruto not even affected. They began to swing at Naruto wildly, Naruto blocking or swaying from every attack, laughing as he did. Gohan and Piccolo continued with the attacks, and then jumped back and sent two mighty ki blast at Naruto, smoke covering Naruto's body.

"Did they beat him?" Krillin asked with a fearful look as Naruto emerged from the smoke, his chakra flaring as he looked at Piccolo and Gohan. Piccolo and Gohan both got into fighting positions as Naruto shook his head and began to laugh maniacally.

"What the hell is so funny about what you are doing Naruto?" Gohan asked with an angry look as Piccolo put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and shook his head no. Gohan nodded, not saying a word as he got into a fighting position once again.

"You are both so pathetically weak it makes me laugh," Naruto murmured as he looked over at Goku, who had recovered and was preparing to jump into the fight. "Why don't you go that Super Saiyan 3 Goku?" As Naruto said this, Vegeta looked up from the ground with a horrified look, his eyes widened as he looked over at Goku.

"S-super Saiyan 3?" Vegeta choked out as Goku remained silent, closing his eyes as everyone looked at him.

"I didn't want to reveal that to anyone yet," Goku said as he looked down at the ground. "But if you want me to go all out like that, I won't disappoint you Naruto." Vegeta looked up from the ground as he struggled to get up, looking at Goku with disgust.

"I was supposed to reach that stage!" Vegeta thought angrily as he looked at Goku. "It was me that was supposed to surpass all limitations! I am a Saiyan elite, a Saiyan Prince! How could this low class garbage...?" As Vegeta thought this, a voice began to chuckle in his head as Vegeta looked up in surprise. He began to scream as he began to feel power surge through his body, Vegeta now beginning to laugh as a M surfaced on his head.

"No, not Vegeta too!" Supreme Kai screamed as everyone looked in Vegeta's direction as Vegeta stood there, his aura sparking slightly as he looked over at Goku with a dark smile on his face.

"I have returned Kakarot!" Vegeta roared as he looked at Goku with grin. "I have returned to my former self finally after all of this time! I am a pure Saiyan once again, with no attachments to me!"

"Dammit, why Vegeta?" Goku asked with an agitated look on his face.

"Because he lusted power and I gave him what he wanted," a voice said as Babidi and Dabura appeared.

"I have had enough of your shit!" Goku screamed as he began to power up, the ground shaking as he looked up at Babidi angrily.

"Goku, no!" Supreme Kai shouted. "You are only fueling nourishment for Majin Buu! Babidi is only doing this so he could get Majin Buu to full power again! If you go Super Saiyan 3 here, it will revive Majin Buu!"

"Naruto, Vegeta," Babidi said with a grin. "I want you two to be the newest levels in my spaceship. This is how we will play the game boys. You must survive 7 levels of pain in order to reach me and Majin Buu. If you want to destroy me and Majin Buu, you must face all of my fighters and survive."

"I am level 6," Dabura said with a grin as he looked over at Goku. "Naruto will be level 4 and Vegeta will be level 5. Do you want to play?"

"I will end this foolishness Babidi," Goku announced as he looked at Babidi. "Let's play." Babidi nodded as him, Naruto, Vegeta, and Dabura disappeared.

"Are you sure about this Dad?" Gohan asked with a worried look as Goku nodded.

"Don't worry, we won't lose," Goku said with a determined smile.

Babidi's Spaceship Levels

Level 1: Pui-Pui

Level 2: Yakon

Level 3: Plasmus (New Fighter)

Level 4: Majin Naruto

Level 5: Majin Vegeta

Level 6: Dabura

Level 7: Sasuke

Final Level: Babidi

Naruto has become evil? Is their no hope of saving him? Prepare for a new battle next time as I present: Naruto: Warrior of Z: Battle In Babidi's Spaceship!


	11. Level 1

Welcome to the Naruto: Warrior of Z: Battle In Babidi's Spaceship Saga! That's right, now we have entered a new saga in the Naruto: Warrior of Z Story! Naruto won't be playing good guy in this saga, but he will be battling! I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z! R&R!

As Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Supreme Kai, and Kibito walked into the first room of the spaceship, it was seemingly empty.

"So this is Level 1," Goku announced as he looked around. "I kind of expected something more... difficult looking."

"Don't underestimate Babidi's magic Goku," Supreme Kai warned as he looked around the area cautiously. "He is a pure evil being that would do anything to win."

"I think you give my master too little credit Supreme Kai!" a voice shouted as Goku and the others looked around the area more intensly. "I am Pui-Pui, and I shall be your first challenge!"

"Why don't you show yourself coward?" Piccolo asked as an alien man teleported in front of him, a grin on the alien's face. Piccolo looked in surprise as Pui-Pui sent a ki blast from his mouth at him, Piccolo dodging just in time as he tried to swing at Pui-Pui. Pui-Pui laughed as he instantly teleported from the attack and followed with his own, teleporting behind Piccolo and slamming his foot into Piccolo's back. Piccolo absorbed the blow, not allowing it to get the better of him. He watched as Pui-Pui tried to attack once more, but Piccolo caught his fist in mid-air and began exchanging blows with the alien. Even though hat first it seemed as Piccolo's speed was superior, Pui-Pui began to speed up, overwhelming Piccolo with extremely fast blows. He began to teleport to each of Piccolo's sides, attacking him as Piccolo tried to counter, but to no avail. Piccolo then watched with no way to stop it as Pui-Pui appeared in front of him and sent a ki blast at his face, sending him crashing into the wall of the spaceship. Pui-Pui began to laugh maniacally as he began to shower Piccolo in ki blasts, Piccolo unable to do anything. He then finished his ki blast shower with a giant ki blast ball that he sent from his left hand, a huge explosion occurring when he threw it at Piccolo. Smoke covered the entire spaceship as Pui-Pui continued laughing, looking at the defeat of the mighty Namekian. Goku and the others continued to stand there as Pui-Pui continued to laugh. He then looked over at Gohan and grinned.

"I think I will kill you next," Pui-Pui announced as Gohan looked at him with a calm look. "You are only a boy, you shouldn't be on the battlefield anyway. It will teach you a lesson in playing follow the leader kid."

"I think you should save you comments until you actually defeat Piccolo," Gohan replied as Pui-Pui looked at him with a confused look. Suddenly, an arm stretched out and grabbed Pui-Pui's leg and pulled him into the smoke. Pui-Pui looked in horror as he was dragged right to Piccolo, Piccolo looking at him with a dark grin. Pui-Pui could only watch as Piccolo charged an attack by placing his two index fingers to his forehead.

"Eat my Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo spat as he shot the beam into Pui-Pui's chest, Pui-Pui getting pierced by the attack. It went directly through his chest and tunneled out his back. Piccolo then followed up by sending a huge ki blast at Pui-Pui's body, vaporizing the alien man.

"Wow, a little too much Piccolo?" Gohan asked with a grin as Piccolo snickered. "So now do we go to Level 2?" As Gohan said this, a door slid open on the other side of the room, everyone looking at it with serious looks. They walked to the other door briskly, not wasting any time. As they walked through the door, the door slid shut behind them quickly. They walked into the room and looked as a disgusting looking giant monster looked at them with a grin.

"Welcome to Level 2, I am Yakon," the monster announced as they looked at it with disgusted looks. "So how do you feel about making it to me? A little out of energy maybe?"

"He is stealing our energy as we speak," Kibito said as Goku shook his head.

"I guess I'll take this guy," Goku said as he got into a fighting pose.

"You are a little too small to face me," Yakon said as he ran at Goku, Goku looking at him with a dark look. As Yakon got close to him, Goku slammed his fist into the monster's chest, the monster crying out in pain as Goku then put his hands to the side of him, cupping them as he began to chant.

"Ka-me-ha-me," Goku chanted as he looked at Yakon with a dark look. "HA!

The next chapter will be out soon!


	12. Level 2

Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z: Battle in Babidi's Spaceship Saga! I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z. We like to see reviews, so send em!

As Goku shot the Kamehameha wave at Yakon, Yakon instantly absorbed the massive energy attack and burped loudly with a chuckle.

"You cannot expect such foolishness to actually affect me do you?" Yakon asked as Goku cracked his knuckles.

"I guess I'll have to beat you the old fashion way then," Goku replied as he disappeared and appeared in front of Yakon and kicked him away. He then teleported behind him and kicked him away again. He then teleported above Yakon and slammed him into the ground and began to shower him in ki blast, Yakon screaming in pain as he did. Goku then sent three giant ki blast at him and sent a quick Kamehameha at him as well. A huge explosion occurred as the Kamehameha connected with the Yakon's body, Goku looking down into the smoke and rubble.

"Why don't you get up and stop messing around?" Goku asked as the Yakon appeared and slashed at Goku, Goku leaving an afterimage as he was actually behind Yakon. He slammed his fist into Yakon's back and began to viciously strike him, kicking and punching him with extreme force as Yakon withstood all the attacks. Yakon grinned as he slapped Goku away and sent his own blast at Goku, Goku deflecting it away as he looked at Yakon. Goku put his fingers to his head and instant teleported away, Yakon beginning to chuckle loudly.

"Escape while you can fool!" Yakon screamed as he looked around. "My power cannot be matched, and the more energy I feed off you, the stronger I get! I know you are getting tired, and so are your pathetic friends over there! If you want to fight, you have no time to be a coward!"

"So you like energy huh?" Goku asked as Yakon turned around, grinning. He tried to attack Goku, but Goku disappeared again.

"Fine, its time to use that energy of yours that I have been stealing!" Yakon screamed as he began to glow a bright yellow, growing larger as he bulked up tremendously and began to glow even more ugly and ferocious. Goku appeared behind him as Yakon turned around, his yellow eyes looking at Goku with hunger.

"I'll kill you now!" Yakon screamed as Yakon began attacking Goku, Goku swaying from all of the attacks. As he did, he looked over at the others, who were looking a little tired.

"He is taking their energy a lot," Goku thought as he swayed from Yakon's attacks. "I think I need to get him to somehow try to gather energy like he just did and I can do to him what me and Vegeta did to Meta-Cooler and the Big Gete Star." Yakon screamed furiously as he began to shoot ki blast from his mouth, Goku deflecting them all as he looked at Yakon with a teasing smile.

"You might need more energy to beat me," Goku teased as Yakon ran at him and tried to attack, but Goku teleported again.

"You also might need to work on your speed, because you are slow as hell!" Goku shouted as Yakon's eyes turned a dark red as he began to gather energy once again, Goku teleporting in front of him and turning into Super Saiyan.

"So you like energy right?" Goku asked as he unleashed his energy, Yakon beginning to scream as he gathered all of the energy, bulking up to the point of explosion.

"I HATE YOU!" Yakon screamed as he exploded, Goku teleporting away and standing next to the others as they watched the fireworks.

"Well done Goku," Supreme Kai said as Goku took a deep breath, tired.

"Don't worry, I will heal all of us," Kibito said as he put his arm on Goku's chest and Goku regained his energy.

"Thanks," Goku replied as he took a deep breath. "We are happy to have you with us Kibito, cause we would be out of Senzus if it wasn't for you!"

"No problem at all," Kibito replied as a door slid open to the next location. They looked at it cautiously as they all walked in, not saying a word. As they walked in, a man with black hair and wielding a sword appeared in front of them, looking at them with a smile.

"I am Plasmus, one of the strongest fighters in the East Quadrant," the man said as they all looked at him. "You are a Saiyan huh, this should be fun then."

"I have sworn that I have seen his kind of race before," Supreme Kai said as he looked at Plasmus. "The kind that looks like a human, but has great transformation abilities, said to be even higher then a Saiyan. They turn into... some kind of monster. I forgot the races name..."

"Don't worry, I you won't need to know just yet," Plasmus replied with a grin. "You are partially correct though. But I barely transform unless I have a true opponent. Show me your true power!"


	13. Level 3

Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z: Battle in Babidi's Spaceship Saga. I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z.

As Plasmus got into a fighting position, Goku stepped up, prepared to battle.  
"Let me take this Dad," Gohan announced as Goku looked at him with a surprised look. "I barely got to get any fighting in today, so let me take this guy on."

"Mind if I help you take him on Gohan?" Krillin asked as he stepped up as well. "It'll be like old times."

"Sounds like a plan Krillin," Gohan replied with a grin as Plasmus snickered.

"A child and a bald midget," Plasmus sneered as he looked at the two warriors. "This is what you put before me? Allow me to send you to Otherworld." Plasmus instantly disappeared as Gohan and Krillin went back to back. Plasmus appeared in front of Gohan and brought down his sword upon Gohan, who rejected it with his arm. They began to clash in midair as Plasmus quickly slashed his sword at Gohan as Gohan rejected it with his hands and feet. Plasmus then gathered a ki blast in his left palm and shot it at Gohan as Gohan teleported away from the attack, Krillin right behind him as he did this. Krillin lifted his right hand in the air and began to gather a circular disk of energy in his palm. Krillin smiled as he tossed the disk at Plasmus, Plasmus grinning as he quickly slashed the disk in half with his sword and slammed his elbow into Krillin's chin, Krillin spitting up blood as his chin jutted up from the impact. Plasmus then punched Krillin in the stomach, a indent being left where Plasmus hit Krillin. He then followed up by tripping Krillin and kicking him in the chest, making Krillin fly back into a wall. Plasmus then sheathed his sword and pointed his left hand at Krillin. He gathered a ball of clear energy and sent it at Krillin, Krillin getting trapped into the ball as Plasmus put out both of his hands now. He then began to spray Krillin in beam like ki blast, the beams growing more intense as he sprayed more. Gohan interjected by slamming his fist into Plasmus's cheek, pushing the warrior back as Krillin fell from the ball, holding his arm in pain. Gohan then put his hands to the top of his head, crossing each other as they began to glow a bright yellow.

"MASENKO!" Gohan screamed as he shot the blast at Plasmus, Plasmus looking at the oncoming blast with surprise. He got hit with the attack head on, not expecting this type of power from the young Saiyan. Gohan wiped his brow as he gave a thumbs up to his father, who was grinning ear to ear as he watched the battle.

"That's the way Gohan," Piccolo said as he watched his pupil with pride. "Keep in the game."

"Gohan has incredible potential to be even greater then his father," Supreme Kai whispered to Kibito as Kibito nodded in agreement.

"I sense Naruto in the other room," Gohan announced as he looked at the door. "I think it's about time we go and get him."

"You are done with me yet," a voice said as Plasmus emerged from the smoke caused by the Masenko. "I am not going to lose by such a mediocre attack fool."

"How about I step this up a little bit then?" Gohan asked as he looked at Plasmus with a serious look. He put his hands to his side as his aura began to glow a golden yellow. He then let out a ferocious scream as his hair turned blond and his eyes turned an emerald green.

"Your done for now," Plasmus said as he gave Gohan a huge smile. He put his hands to his side as his aura became a bright red. His body began to increase in muscle mass intensly as his body grew bigger. His body turned red as his shirt ripped from his body. His skin turned bright red as his eyes turned all red as well. His skin became hard and scaly looking as he grew even larger. A large reptile tail flew from his back as he unsheathed his sword and slammed it into his arm. His arm began to bubble as the sword melted into his arm and his arm began to transform. His arm turned into long, sharp sword as he grinned at Gohan.

"My species have the ability to meld any weapon into our bodies," Plasmus announced with a grin as Gohan smiled.

"Good for you loser," Gohan replied as Plasmus looked at him with an annoyed look. "I'm not that impressed though, so back off."

"You will regret smart talking me you little bastard," Plasmus replied as he ran at Gohan. He began to swing his arm at Gohan as Gohan swayed away, watching Plasmus with a smile as Plasmus got angrier. Gohan then countered with a ki blast to Plasmus's chest, pushing the mighty warrior back. Plasmus regained his footing as he slid on the ground, looking up at Gohan as Gohan teleported. Plasmus teleported as well as they began to strike each other in the air, going so fast that no one could see them. Gohan easily kept up with Plasmus's speed, delivering his own blows as well as rejecting Plasmus's. Plasmus then teleported away from Gohan and smiled darkly as he began to gather a ball of energy in his hand.

"Blutz Ball!" Plasmus screamed as he shot a small, clear ball at Gohan and it trapped Gohan in a ball of clear energy, just like Krillin. He then ran at Gohan and began to slash him with the sword arm ferociously, cutting Gohan to ribbons as Gohan screamed in pain. Plasmus then stopped as he held out his normal arm and showered Gohan in ki blast, and then followed up with a huge beam, making the ball explode. Plasmus began to laugh as Gohan fell to the ground, his hair back to normal as he was knocked out of Super Saiyan.

"This is all that a Saiyan was worth?" Plasmus asked as he chuckled. "I expected you to actually give me a worthy opponent Master Babidi!"

"How about this then jerk!" a voice screamed as Plasmus stopped laughing. He turned slowly to see a Destructo Disk cut his head clean off, Plasmus looking in surprise as blood gushed from his body, his head falling to the ground with a sickening thud.

"I'm not done yet!" Krillin screamed as he threw a ki blast in the air and made it rain down on Plasmus's body.

"Wow, awesome sneak attack Krillin," Goku said as he went to check on Gohan. "This guy really did a number on Gohan with that attack."  
"We have no time, leave him for Kibito," Supreme Kai urged impatiently. "Naruto is in the next room."

"Naruto..." Goku said sadly as he looked at the door, which slid open slowly. "We will get you back." Kibito picked up Gohan as they all walked into the next room, a wicked aura in the air. As they walked in, the door slid shut quickly.

"So you are all here," a voice said as they turned and seen Naruto looking at them, his face barely visible through all the red chakra that covered his body.

"Naruto, please listen to me!" Supreme Kai shouted as he looked at Naruto with pleading eyes. "You must stop these negative emotions that are clouding your judgment! The negative emotions are awakening the Kyuubi's will, which attached itself along with all of its chakra! You cannot allow yourself to be consumed by its evil will!"

"Enough of your foolishness Supreme Kai!" Naruto screamed as a wicked smile crossed his face. "Do you really think that Babidi can control me? Ha, he only wishes that he could. Allow me to show you the power of the ultimate warrior!"

Outside of the spaceship, a blue haired woman wearing a black and red cloak was standing there, looking at the spaceship with a serious look.

"So you are here Naruto Uzumaki," she whispered as she looked at the door to the spaceship. "His soul cannot be too far away."

Who is this mysterious person who appeared? (You will know if you have followed this story from the beginning ;) Naruto has returned from a two chapter no show! Can the Z Warriors talk some sense into him? Find out next chapter! Stay tuned, because in a few more chapters, the Naruto: Warrior of Z: Buu's Fury Saga begins!


	14. Can't Miss Fight! Naruto meets Minato

Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z: Battle In Babidi's Spaceship Saga! The saga enters it's climax as The Z Warriors face off against Majin Naruto! Can they help Naruto overcome the Nine Tails will? Find out NOW! I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z.

As the wicked power of the Kyuubi coursed throughout Naruto's body, the power of the curse seal placed on Naruto's forehead grew stronger in it's control of the young shinobi. Inside his own mind, he found himself alone, laying on what seemed as if it was grass. As the real Naruto awoke, he looked around with a surprised expression on his face as he tried to recollect everything that had occurred.

"Why am I here?" Naruto murmured as a soft blow of the wind stirred the grass a bit, making a sweet smell flow through the air. As Naruto stood to his feet, he began to walk around this seemingly calm place, taking in all of the beauty that surrounded him. As he walked farther, a man stood with his back turned to Naruto, wearing a long, white jacket that was flowing gently in the wind. The man had spiky blond hair and seemed to be wearing a headband.

"This is a peaceful place isn't it?" the man suddenly asked as Naruto looked at the man in surprise. "This place was created from a person with a pure heart, it is a solitude for those who truly have the ambition to become something great in this world of ours. If only other men could see a place like this..."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked bluntly as the man turned and smiled, Naruto looking at him with widened eyes.

"Your very impatient," the man answered with the same smile as he took a step towards Naruto. "You remind me so much of a person that I love..."

"You are the 4th Hokage!" Naruto interrupted, the image of the Hokage Monument in his head. "You are the one that saved the village from the Kyuubi and sealed it in... me." The 4th's smile faded a bit, Naruto looking down at the grass with a depressed look.

"I am Minato Namikaze, and yes, I am the 4th Hokage and the one who sealed the Kyuubi inside you," Minato replied as he looked at Naruto with a serious expression. "I am also your..." Naruto interrupted this by punching the Hokage directly in the chest, knocking the wind out of the legend.

"Maybe I did deserve that..." Minato grumbled as he held his stomach for a second.

"You ruined my fucking life!" Naruto spat as he looked at Minato. "You made me into the outcast that I once was! Because of you, I lived with the loneliness throughout my entire childhood! Everything because of you..."

"I only though that my son would be able to handle such a responsibility," Minato interrupted as Naruto looked at him with widened eyes.

"Your... son?" Naruto asked as Minato nodded. "I'm the son of the 4th Hokage?"

"You are indeed my son," Minato replied with a grin as he looked at Naruto. "But your definetly have your mother in you. You look just like her actually. But you have my hair..."

"Pa," Naruto muttered as he looked at Minato with tears falling from his eyes. "You don't know how much I have always wanted to meet you... But how are you...?"

"You do deserve an explanation, we have wasted too much time," Minato replied as he looked around the beautiful area. "This place is the inside of your mind Naruto. This place proves that you have a pure heart and you have the courage to handle the Nine Tails power. I had sealed my chakra into your body in case the seal had ever been broken on the Nine Tails so I could reseal it. When the Kyuubi was killed and the seal became basically obsolete, I was unleashed and have been waiting here ever since, waiting for you to need me. Then due to your battle with that Pain fellow, the Nine Tails was killed and you received all of his power that was getting unleashed. But his will still remains inside of his chakra. You never received the appropriate training to extract his will, so now you are under it's control in the real world. The darkness of the Nine Tails aka the will has formed a spiritual body and it is controlling your body as we speak. It is growing more exponentially powerful from the curse mark that was placed on your forehead due to the enhanced emotions you were feeling at the time. So while you are stuck inside your mind, your dark self is attacking the people in the real world. It is also slowly swallowing up this place, meaning that soon it will devour you completely. If you do not regain control of your body, your true self will be lost forever Naruto."

"So I need to tell my bad self that is actually the will of the Kyuubi to beat it and take back my body," Naruto confirmed as Minato nodded.

"I will help you as much as I can, but we must be quick," Minato said as he pointed to a small portal that was covered in blackness. "That portal leads to another section of your mind, where you will have to fight to retrieve your body once more. Are you ready?"

"Let's go Pa!" Naruto shouted as he and Minato went running at the portal.

As Goku and the rest of the Z Warriors stood before Majin Naruto, they knew that this was going to be one hell of a battle.

"So who is going first?" Majin Naruto asked with a wicked grin, looking around at all of the warriors. "I want you to give me someone actually with a decent fighting level. Who is the strongest? You have 60 seconds to decide before I officially make myself a judge."

"I will take you on," Goku announced as he stepped forward. "I guess I'm going to have to go all out aren't I?"

"You have quite the imagination," Majin Naruto replied with a dark grin. "I don't care how much you bleach your hair, you cannot defeat me."

"We shall see!" Goku shouted as he put his arms to his side and began to power up.

"Goku, you mustn't fight him!" Supreme Kai shouted. "We are only going to give Babidi enough energy to bring back Buu! Naruto is just confused, we must try to reason with him at all costs! We cannot afford a battle of this magnitude when we are so close to Babidi's level."

"We still have to face Dabura, Vegeta, and Sasuke," Gohan replied. "When my dad steps into the room Vegeta's in, there is going to be fireworks. We aren't going to be able to avoid this. Babidi read our minds, planned this perfectly. Even if we save Naruto, Naruto and Sasuke are just like my dad and Vegeta. And not to mention Dabura. He won't be defeated unless we actually fight him. This is an impossible situation."

"He's... right," Kibito answered as he looked at Supreme Kai with a worried expression. "What can we do my Lord?" Supreme Kai looked down, not knowing what to say at this point.

"We have no choice anymore," Supreme Kai muttered as sweat dripped from his forehead. "Goku, don't hold anything back! We need to get to Babidi now!"

"OK then, Super Saiyan 3 then!" Goku shouted as he looked at Majin Naruto with a grin. "Your actually lucky, you will be the first that I officially fight in this form. Be careful, I won't be so nice in this form."

"Bring it then," Majin Naruto replied as his aura flared. "I will bury you here bitch!"

_Meanwhile at the Tournament_

Hinata awoke slowly as she felt someone nudging her.

"Hey, wake up pale eyes!" a voice said as Hinata opened her eyes and was surprised to see Videl standing in front of her, fully recovered.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked as Videl looked at her with an annoyed look.

"I'm Videl, Gohan's friend?" Videl asked as she took a seat next to Hinata's bed. "Do you need one of these beans? Gohan gave me them before the tournament and told me to take one if I was to get injured and it healed me completely! But anyway, what is Naruto to you? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Um, I..." Hinata started as she looked away nervously. "I... don't... know..."

"How do you not know?" Videl asked. "Did you ever kiss him?"

"Well... yes..." Hinata stuttered as she turned bright red. "But what does that mean?"

"It means that he has feelings for you..." Videl answered with a disappointed expression. "Oh well, do you know where everyone went to?"

"They had to deal with something..." Hinata started as Android 18 suddenly bursted into the room.

"Where are Krillin and the others?" she asked impatiently as Hinata and Videl shrugged. Hinata then suddenly remembered who she had saw at the tournament, the person who had defeated her.

"SASUKE!" she suddenly shouted as 18 and Videl looked at her with surprised looks. "He's here, I have to tell Naruto!"

"Would this happen to be some hooded asshole?" 18 asked as Hinata nodded. "He defeated me as well. I think he was headed where Naruto and Krillin are. Let's go get them."

"Let's go!" Videl shouted as she headed for the door. "I'm going as well!"

As the girls left the tournament, Hinata used the Byakugan to spot out where Naruto and the others were.

"They seem to be inside some type of ship," Hinata said as she focused. "Naruto is... different somehow. We need to get there!"

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere," a voice said as Videl, Hinata, and 18 looked over and seen a woman with blue hair staring at them, wearing a long black and red cloak.

"An Akasuki member?" Hinata asked as she

remembered the cloak that Pain was wearing. "How are you all getting here...?"

"I cannot use one of your bodies to guide Nagato's soul," the woman murmured to herself aloud. "I will just dispose of you before you interject in something that has nothing to do with you."

"Let's go then!" 18 shouted as she got into a fighting pose.

A cat fight? A father and son team up? A battle against Majin Naruto and Super Saiyan 3 Goku? Can you afford to miss the next chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z? I don't think so! STAY TUNED AND SUBSCRIBE BECAUSE IT"S JUST BEGUN!


	15. Darkness Rising

Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z: Battle in Babidi's Spaceship Saga! I know that some people might not agree with the strength of Naruto, but this is my comparison of the two series if they were in the same universe. I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z.

"So, Super Saiyan 3 then?" Goku asked as he looked at Supreme Kai, who nodded. "I'm gonna have to make this really quick then!" Goku put his hands to his side as he looked at Majin Naruto, who was impatiently waiting for Goku to show his true strength.

"How about a quick lesson in Super Saiyans?" Goku asked as Majin Naruto sighed.

"I have no interest in your foolishness," Majin Naruto replied as he stared at Goku. "I just want to tear you into pieces and be done with it. So hurry up and quit stalling." Goku nodded as he began to glow a bright yellow, hos hair standing straight up as he became a Super Saiyan.

"This is Super Saiyan 1," Goku announced as he finished his transformation. "Now, if I push this up to another stage it becomes..." Goku began to power up once again, this time his hair getting a bit longer and his aura now sparking now.

"This is Super Saiyan 2," Goku announced, looking at Majin Naruto with a grin. "Now, if I kick it up even farther than that..." Goku began to power up intensly, the entire ship beginning to shake as Goku's hair began to grow longer, going past his shoulders now. His eyebrows disappeared as his strength increased beyond imagination. His aura sparked even greater now, showing the magnitude of this transformation.

"This my friend, is Super Saiyan 3!" Goku shouted in a deep voice as he looked at Majin Naruto with a dark expression. "I'm going to hit you as hard as I can now." Majin Naruto gaped at this amazing strength, not expecting this power to be so massive. Words weren't spoken as Majin Naruto lashed out at Goku with one of his chakra tails, Goku catching it in midair before it striked him. He pulled the tail, making Majin Naruto himself come to him as Goku began to swing Majin Naruto around the room with extreme force, and finally tossing him into a wall with one quick movement. Goku then teleported in front of Majin Naruto's face as he was stuck in the wall and slammed his fist into Majin Naruto's jaw, something that looked like leaking chakra dripping from Majin Naruto's mouth. Goku began to beat Majin Naruto senseless, not holding back anything as he punched and kicked him mercilessly, hoping that Naruto might come to his senses before he really hurt him. But he stuck to his task as Majin Naruto grew angrier and angrier, bleeding in what seemed like leaking chakra profoundly now.

"Goku, please stop," Majin Naruto moaned as Goku prepared for another blow. Goku looked at him skeptically, not knowing whether he should trust him.

"Drop dead fool!" Majin Naruto screamed as he pulled himself from the wall and pushed back Goku with sheer force, allowing Majin Naruto to regain a bit of chakra. Using this opportunity, Majin Naruto began to charge chakra in his mouth as he prepared for the Menacing Ball. Goku stopped as he steadied himself and instant transmissioned in front of Majin Naruto. He elbowed Majin Naruto in the chest, making Majin Naruto gasp in pain as Goku then pushed back Majin Naruto with pure ki. Goku then smiled as he teleported in front of Majin Naruto and slammed both of his feet into Majin Naruto's chest, sending the demon flying. Goku then began to pummel him in the air, pinballing him around as he prepared to finish the battle. He then punched Majin Naruto to the ground, and blew two ki blast in his face, not allowing him to get up. Goku then cupped his hands to his side as he began to chant.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku screamed as he sent his famous attack flying at the ground, Majin Naruto getting completely swallowed up by the mighty wave of energy. As the smoke cleared, Majin Naruto was in a indent, looking up at Goku with blank eyes. Goku looked back down at him with a solemn expression, hoping that Naruto had returned back to normal. But as Majin Naruto layed inside the hole, his body began to cover itself in more layers of chakra, telling Goku that this battle was far from over...

_Inside Naruto's Mind_

As Naruto and Minato traveled throughout Naruto's mind, he knew that defeating this Dark version of himself was not going to be easy.

"Are you nervous?" Minato asked as he looked at the expression on his son's face.

"I just hope I can defeat this guy," Naruto replied as he smiled at his dad. "But I do have the best Hokage that ever lived with me so..."

"I cannot help you once you face off against yourself," Minato answered as Naruto looked at him with widened eyes. "You are not ready yet to face off against him just yet. You must first hone your skills."

"Then why are we going to fight him?" Naruto asked as Minato smiled.

"We are going to seal him away, not fight him," Minato explained. "You will have to fight him eventually, but now is not the appropriate time for this. Once you are able to defeat your dark self, you will be able to access every tail of the Kyuubi without any hesitation of losing yourself or not being able to handle the massive power."

"But I do need to become stronger!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at his dad. "There is villains that I must face, and not to mention if I do end up going back the village..."

"Naruto you are my son, and I believe that if you try, you have no limitations," Minato replied as Naruto grinned, flashing his dad a thumbs up. Minato's expression changed as he looked ahead at the path that they were running on. It was covered in dark red chakra, meaning someone was trying to use it.

"Naruto, we have to take care of this now!" Minato screamed as he looked at his son. "You must draw out your dark self!"

"How do I do that?" Naruto asked as a voice began to chuckle near the chakra.

"How about by being a little goodie boy like you are?" the voice said as Naruto looked in the darkness. "Time to die Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto and Minato vs. Dark Naruto! Goku and Majin Naruto battle is concluded and the battle between Konan vs. 18, Videl, and Hinata begins next chapter!


	16. Konan's Resolve!

_Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z: Battle in Babidi's Spaceship Saga! I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z! _

"So who is this person?" 18 asked Hinata as Hinata shrugged, having no idea. "You said that she was part of some group called the Akatsuki right?"

"I have no affiliation with the Akatsuki anymore," the blue haired girl replied, looking at the three women before her with a cold stare. "My reasons for being here are to simply for fill my own desires. Now, I need you to not interfere with my operation."

"We are only going to go see Naruto!" Hinata shouted as the blue haired girl snickered a bit.

"Naruto Uzumaki is currently indisposed at this time," the blue haired girl replied. "If you were to see him, he would have no idea who any of you are."

"I think I can find that out for myself!" Videl screamed as she prepared to run forward.

"Don't move!" the blue haired girl shouted as she pointed to the ground. "While you were standing here, I have inserted one hundred paper bombs into the ground all around you. If you were to make any sudden movement, they will be set off instantly."

"Impossible!" 18 shouted as Hinata shook her head no.

"She's telling the truth," Hinata replied as she stared at the girl with her Byakugan. "Strings of chakra are coming from her hand and leading underneath us, meaning that she is controlling the paper bombs and can set them off at any time."

"Correct," the blue haired girl agreed.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked as the blue haired girl smiled a bit.

"I am Konan," she answered as 18 and Videl exchanged angry expressions. "I have come to retrieve Pain's soul from this dimension."  
"But I thought that you weren't part of the Akatsuki anymore?" Hinata asked as Konan looked at her with a vague look.

"I have connections with Pain that makes it essential that I return him to life," Konan replied. "I was given the responsibility to retrieve Nagato's soul if it was ever lost in the process of using the God's Fury jutsu. He taught me a jutsu that would allow me to connect his soul to another body until I could return it to his own body."

"So you are planning to use Naruto's body to do this then?" Hinata asked with widened eyes as Konan closed her eyes and smiled again.

"I was, but another opportunity was given to me when I was preparing to go to this dimension," Konan replied. "I was prepared to fight against Madara if he had decided to get the body himself, but he was foolish indeed to send Sasuke Uchiha. Now that I know that Sasuke is working for Madara, I can use his body to bring Nagato out of this dimension."

"You are planning to use Sasuke's body?" Hinata asked with a startled look, knowing how Naruto would feel about this. "What will happen to him if you use his body like that?"

"Two souls cannot exist in one body," Konan replied. "Sasuke Uchiha's soul will be forced to wander around this dimension."

"I can't allow you to do that," Hinata said as she got into a fighting position. "I won't allow you to hurt Naruto in such a way... I have no choice but to stop you!"

"I'll take her!" 18 shouted as she floated in the air. "She must have not known that I could fly!"  
"Wait, so can I!" Videl shouted as she picked up Hinata and lifted herself up in the air. Konan watched this with widened eyes, not expecting them to do this, but quickly prepared to fight. 18 flew at her quickly, trying to attack her as Konan covered herself in paper, 18 stopping and looking at this with surprise.

"You are not worth my time," Konan said out of the paper and disappeared. "Here is a present from me." As she said this, the paper bombs exploded, the explosion knocking Videl out the air as she dropped Hinata and they both fell to the ground. 18 covered herself as she looked at Videl and Hinata with widened eyes.

"What the hell is that girl?" 18 wondered as she picked up Hinata and Videl. "She will pay for this..."

_Inside Naruto's Mind_

As Naruto and Minato looked ahead, the dark Naruto began to surface, chuckling darkly as a exact duplicate of Naruto sporting a M on it's forehead stood before Naruto and Minato.

"So we finally get to meet Naruto Uzumaki," Dark Naruto said as he looked at Naruto with an eerie grin. "And look, the father of the year has decided to join us."

"Give me back my damn body asshole," Naruto said in a low voice as Dark Naruto began to laugh out loud.

"It isn't your body anymore!" Dark Naruto replied as he started to walk forward. "You gave up your body when you allowed yourself to be consumed by me!"

"Don't let him get to you Naruto," Minato warned as he looked at Naruto with a worried expression. "He is trying to get you angry so you attack him and lose yourself in the process."

"He doing a dam good job," Naruto growled as he calmed himself down. "But I'm not gonna let him get to me Pa."

"I've had enough of both of you trespassing," Dark Naruto said as a black aura began to cover his body. "Allow me to show you the power that Master Babidi awakened!" Minato held his arm out as Naruto nodded. As Dark Naruto attacked, Minato met him quickly and kicked him away, Dark Naruto looking up from the ground with a wild grin.

"So the 4th Hokage is going to take me on?" Dark Naruto asked as his aura grew stronger. "This sounds like so much fun!"

"Naruto, let's show him what Master Jiraiya showed us," Minato announced as he looked at his son. "Are you ready?"

"Let's do this!" Naruto shouted eagerly.

Naruto and Minato will finally take out Dark Naruto! Tune it for the next exciting chapter!


	17. Naruto Returns

Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z: Battle in Babidi's Spaceship Saga! Can Naruto defeat his dark self? Find out now! I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z!

As Naruto and Minato stood before him, Dark Naruto began to leak a dark aura that would make Orochimaru cry. As Naruto and Minato began to discuss a plan, Dark Naruto decided to interrupt by attacking Naruto, Naruto ducking as Dark Naruto threw a punch, Minato kicking him directly in the face, pushing him back quickly. Dark Naruto growled as he rubbed his face and picked himself up from the ground. Naruto and Minato continued their conversation, at a point Minato even chuckling at what seemed like a joke Naruto told.  
"Are you even taking this seriously?" Dark Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as Naruto turned and looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Do you see that I am having a conversation with my dad?" Naruto asked as Dark Naruto screeched, holding his head in frustration. Dark Naruto came charging recklessly at Naruto as Naruto and Minato began chuckling.

"Didn't I tell you he would fall for it?" Minato asked as Naruto nodded.

"I didn't think he would be so dumb!" Naruto exclaimed as Minato and Naruto held out their left hands, which both held Rasengans. Dark Naruto looked at them with widened eyes as the two Rasengans were thrusted in his chest, Dark Naruto screaming in pain as he was sent back by the father-son Rasengan.

"Go now Naruto!" Minato screamed as Dark Naruto laid on the ground. "You must go up ahead to regain control of your body!"

"But Pa, I won't get to see you again," Naruto replied with a sad expression as Minato patted his son on the back with a smile.

"Hey, we will see each other again," Minato replied as Naruto looked up at him. "And I hope when we do, we can spar OK?"

"Yes!" Naruto shouted as he ran ahead, Minato waving as Naruto jumped through what looked like a force field.

Meanwhile, Goku and Majin Naruto were continuing their fight, well somewhat. Super Saiyan 3 Goku stood there as Majin Naruto stood completely still, a blank expression on his face.

"What happen?" Goku asked as he waved his hand in front of Naruto's face. "Is he alive?"

"It seems that he is thinking or something..." Supreme Kai replied as Kibito shrugged. "We cannot waste time like this..." As Supreme Kai spoke these words, Naruto began to shake, his body looking like he was having a seizure. The M on his forehead began to slowly fade away, the aura disappearing as well. As Goku stood watching baffled, Naruto opened his eyes, now back to their usual clear blue.

"Hey guys!" Naruto exclaimed as Piccolo and Gohan gasped.

"Naruto?" Goku asked as Naruto grinned.

"The one and only is back!" Naruto said as Goku slapped him on the back with a grin.

"Naruto, you were able to fight the darkness," Supreme Kai said as even Kibito smiled. "I am more then impressed..."

"We have no time," Piccolo said as the next door slid open slowly. "It seems we still have four more opponents."  
"Next is Vegeta right?" Goku asked as he felt a terrible aura. "Yeah, that does feel like Vegeta..."

"He can't be as strong as an Super Saiyan 3 though right?" Naruto asked as Goku looked at him with a solemn look.

"Seeing this is going to make Vegeta extremely upset," Goku replied. "I have no choice but to end this battle quickly..."

"OK, let's go to the next room then!" Naruto shouted as he walked ahead. "I'm ready to fight!"

Naruto has returned to the battlefield! And now they must face Majin Vegeta! Stay tuned for the next way longer and exciting chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z!


	18. Vegeta and Sasuke vs Naruto and Goku

_Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z: Battle in Babidi's Spaceship Saga! Today, the battle with Majin Vegeta begins! I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z. R&R._

As the mighty Z Warriors gathered into the next room, the previous rooms door slid shut slowly, Naruto and Goku both taking deep breaths, knowing these next three battles were going to be on a whole new level. Supreme Kai and Kibito stood by, exchanging worried glances as Gohan and Piccolo stood side by side, prepared to battle any fighter that stepped in the way of protecting the Earth. As they stood in the room, a door opened on the other side of the room as Vegeta stepped out, a bloodthirsty grin pasted on his face as he looked directly at Goku.

"The time has finally come Kakarot," Vegeta announced as he stepped into the middle of the room. "All those times that you mocked me, shamed me, made me swallow my own pride... It all will come back to you ten fold!"

"Vegeta, don't fall for Babidi's trickery!" Goku shouted in reply, Vegeta chuckling darkly as he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"I have no time for insignificant creatures trying to control me!" Vegeta spat as Naruto and Goku looked at each other in unison. "I was never under the control of that fool! Did you actually think there was a force strong enough to tame the Prince of all Saiyans?"

"So you are telling me that you intentionally fell under Babidi's control for...?" Goku asked as Vegeta began to chuckle, the chuckles turning into full blown laughter.

"That's right Kakarot, power!" Vegeta screamed as he began to let his awesome power flow out of his body. "And I've never felt better. I have returned to my previous self, my true self! No more worries of burdens like wives and children, that is done and over with! It is time for me to take my rightful place once again as the strongest fighter in the universe! I will not let you overcome me Kakarot!"  
"I didn't know you felt so strongly about this Vegeta..." Goku replied quietly as he looked directly at Vegeta. "To think that you would give up everything just to settle a score with me..."

"I'd do it again and a thousand more times in an heartbeat," Vegeta said cruelly. "I also saved an ass beating for you as well fox boy..."

"You won't even get past Goku, so why should I waste my strength on you?" Naruto replied as Vegeta's fist balled up in anger. "What's wrong? I hope what I just said didn't leave a bad taste in your mouth... Because you have no idea what you are up against..."

"A Super Saiyan 3," a voice replied as a dark figure walked from the doorway on the other side of the room, nothing to be seen but red eyes. "Isn't that the little secret you weren't planning to share with Vegeta?"

"Super... Saiyan... 3...?" Vegeta choked out as he looked at Goku with widened eyes. "T-that's impossible... There's no way that you could..."

"Hmm, always starting a feud Sasuke," Naruto said as Sasuke walked up into the light. He stood there, his eyes glowing of the Sharingan as a giant M mark laid on his forehead.

"Hmm, I have been waiting for you Naruto," Sasuke replied as he walked ahead, stopping as he was side by side with Vegeta. He turned to Vegeta, who looked at him with shock.  
"I have been instructed to battle these fools with you," Sasuke said as Goku and Naruto gasped in surprise.

"I don't need help from the likes of you..." Vegeta replied, but his heart wasn't into it. The Saiyan Prince's confidence was shattered, knowing that even at the level he was at, Goku was planning to toy with him all along...

"Hmm, but unfortunately I want to participate," Sasuke answered with a smile as he unsheathed his snake sword from his side. "So Naruto, shall we begin the battle?"

"How many times do you plan to sell your soul Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked at the M on Sasuke's forehead in disgust. "I'm sure after selling it to Orochimaru that it would have no value left..."  
"Enough talk, your stalling is over!" Sasuke shouted in reply as he rushed at Naruto. Naruto pulled a kunai knife from his back pocket, but knew that it would be useless against Sasuke's special sword. He threw it at the ground in front of him, Sasuke jumping back as he advanced. Naruto then began to make hand signs, using the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The entire arena became filled with Naruto clones, Sasuke smirking as he began to plow his way through the clones easily. As the clones tried to overpower him, Sasuke gave another sly smile as he began to make hand signs.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke shouted as the clones that were in the radius of the attack were blown away, the real Naruto nowhere to be found. Sasuke continued to easily plow through the rest of the clones, smiling broadly at his strength as he did. As he did this, a hand grabbed him from underground, Sasuke not expecting this of all things. The hand pulled him deep into the ground, only his head shown above ground.

"It seems you forgot a little too much about Kakashi-Sensei's training huh?" Naruto asked as he stood above ground, smiling as he looked at Sasuke's head. Sasuke smiled back as his body began to glow a light blue, the ground shaking tremendously as if a earthquake was occurring.

"I actually completely forgot how to be a weak ass Konoha ninja all together!" Sasuke screamed as he erupted from the ground, a blue aura covering his body as he smiled at Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he sheathed his sword, finding it useless in this type of battle. Goku and the others watched the battle in awe, the Saiyan Prince Vegeta completely losing his will to fight and staring down at the ground with a blank expression.

"I find it funny actually," Naruto said as he and his remaining clones gathered together. "I always knew that we would fight again like this, but I never thought it would feel so damn good to kick your ass!"

"This hasn't even remotely began yet," Sasuke replied as he rushed at Naruto once more, this time using his amazing speed to try to catch Naruto off guard. Naruto steadied himself as he sent his clones at Sasuke first, Sasuke easily plowing through the clones and keeping on track.

"It's over Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he appeared behind Naruto with one quick movement, his Sharingan telling him that this was indeed the real Naruto.

"Chidori!" Sasuke screamed as he shoved his lightening like attack into Naruto's back. Naruto turned slightly and smiled as the body that Sasuke attacked disappeared, Naruto actually behind Sasuke now with a kunai to his neck.

"What in the hell...?" Sasuke wondered as he looked behind himself slightly.

"That was actually something I picked up from the team," Naruto replied as he jerked his thumb over at the Z Warriors. "It's called an afterimage asshole. And it's even faster then those eyes of yours. Now that I made you waste a nice chunk of chakra on that useless Chidori, I can stretch this battle out and make it so it becomes a battle of survival if need be..."

"Hmm, I guess you have grown up Naruto," Sasuke replied with a smile. "To think you would pull out a plan like that against me... I'm more then impressed. But kiddy games are over now..." Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the chest quickly as he rolled away, Naruto holding his chest for a second as Sasuke's aura began to resurface once more. Naruto watched as Sasuke began to absorb more power from the curse mark that Babidi gave him, his aura growing larger. Naruto looked at Sasuke solemnly as his own aura began to surface, his eyes turning into the eyes of the Kyuubi. It was the clash of the auras, Naruto's red aura clashing with Sasuke's blue aura as the two former friends and teammates stared each other down menacingly.

"I-I am the Prince of Saiyans," Vegeta thought as he looked at his hands. "I cannot, no I will not let Kakarot surpass me! NO!" Vegeta screamed as he charged at Goku, Goku looking in surprise as he was punched in the stomach, blood gushing from his mouth as he was sent flying into a wall by the attack. Goku looked up as he wiped his mouth, instantly turning into a Super Saiyan.

"So you decided to fight me now?" Goku asked as Vegeta grinned back at him.

"I am not going to allow you to even use this new found strength of yours Kakarot," Vegeta said as he held his hand out, looking as if he was giving Goku the peace sign. "I'll blow you away! DUECES!" Goku looked in surprise as a ki blast shot from Vegeta's hand, the attack hitting Goku head on as the whole room was covered in smoke, Gohan and Piccolo looking at the area Goku was sitting in shock. Sasuke and Naruto even stopped looking at each other, looking over at where Goku once or still sat.

"So that is all you got Vegeta?" A voice asked from out the smoke as everyone in the room gasped in shock. A great power began to surface, the smoke in the room swirling like a tornado.  
"HA!" Goku screamed as the smoke instantly disappeared, Goku standing there in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Vegeta stood there for a second, marveling at the strength of the Super Saiyan 3 form. He then rushed at Goku once again, Goku putting two fingers on his forehead as he instant teleported away. Vegeta stopped in mid-air, looking around for Goku wildly as Goku appeared behind him, Vegeta turning around and trying to punch him. Goku caught the first in mid-air, Vegeta looking back at Goku in surprise as Goku kneed him in the stomach and used a ki push to send him flipping back into the air. He then began a vicious assault, flying after Vegeta and punching and kicking him at incredible speed. Goku then teleported behind him, tripped him, grabbed his foot in mid-air, began to swing him around in a circular motion, stopped in mid-air, and then sent him flying to the ground with a quick punch to the face. Vegeta growled angrily as he looked up at the mighty Goku, who was looking back at Vegeta with a serious look.

"End this now before you get hurt Vegeta," Goku said in a deep voice as Vegeta looked at him with widened eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will do what is necessary to return you back to your senses."

What can Vegeta do against the might of SS3 Goku? Can Naruto overcome Sasuke? Find out next chapter!


	19. Vegeta vs Sasuke

_New chapter of Warrior of Z! I do not own Naruto or DBZ! _

Vegeta looked up at Goku from the ground, blood running down his chin as he chuckled softly. The proud prince picked himself up, wiping the blood from his mouth as he looked Goku directly in the eye.

"Why is it so Kakarot?" Vegeta choked out, coughing up blood as he spoke. "Why is it that I, a superior elite warrior born of royal blood cannot defeat a low class soldier? What am I doing wrong? Do I not deserve to be able to overcome you? Why..."

"Like I told you before Vegeta, even a low class warrior can surpass a super elite with enough training," Goku replied as he powered down from Super Saiyan 3, sensing the battle was over. "It is not that you cannot overcome me, your body will not allow you this unless you give up the hate that inhabits your heart. I have told you this as well many times. Until you understand this, you will never realize your full potential and be on par with me." Piccolo and Gohan stood there in silence as they watched the proud Saiyan prince smile, not saying a word as he looked over at Naruto and Sasuke.

"I will put an end to this..." Vegeta muttered out loud as he teleported next to Sasuke, grabbing his arm as Sasuke prepared to attack.

"Enough..." Vegeta said as Sasuke pulled away, looking at Vegeta with a smirk.

"So it seems you have lost your will to fight," Sasuke said as he looked at Vegeta menacingly. "What is your business with me then?"

"I have come to stop you from killing yourself," Vegeta replied quietly as he pointed over to Naruto, who was standing and watching this in surprise. "That boy has enough strength in his body to kill two of you. I would suggest you quit now or suffer defeat."

"Hmm, such a weakling you are," Sasuke answered as he put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and leaned against him. "I expected so much more from you." Sasuke quickly unsheathed his sword and attacked Vegeta, Vegeta not moving as the blade was thrusted at his abdomen. Vegeta grabbed the blade in mid-air, gripping it tightly as blood dripped from his hands. He then tried to punch Sasuke with his other hand, Sasuke letting go of the sword and doing a back flip, dodging the attack. Vegeta snickered as he threw the sword to the side, cracking his knuckles as he prepared to take on the Uchiha. Sasuke grinned broadly as the M on his forehead began to glow even more as Sasuke's left hand began to glow.

"Chidori!" Sasuke screamed as he rushed at Vegeta, Vegeta teleporting away as Sasuke turned and seen Vegeta behind him. Vegeta watched as Sasuke tried rushing at him once more, Vegeta holding his right arm out and using a ki push to make the Uchiha fly back. Sasuke regained his footing quickly, pulling himself up after the ki push. Vegeta chuckled as Sasuke looked at him, despising the Saiyan for making it this far against him.

"You should have heeded my warning," Vegeta said as he put his arms out and began to gather energy. Vegeta began to glow a harsh yellow light as it body took on an sparking aura once again.

"You have done it now..." Vegeta muttered as he slammed both of his hands together in front of himself. "FINAL FL..."

"Don't do that!" Naruto screamed as Vegeta stopped, looking at the child with annoyance. "He doesn't deserve to die..."

"He killed an ally of yours did he not?" Vegeta asked as Naruto looked up in the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Sakura was more then just an ally to me," Naruto replied with a smile as he walked over to Vegeta. "But so was Sasuke at one point. He was my best friend, my brother in a way. And Sakura was my sister and Kakashi was like our dad almost. Well, maybe not. He did only teach Sasuke stuff and not me... But that doesn't matter. Murdering him isn't going to solve anything."

"Hmm, you and Kakarot are one of the same," Vegeta muttered as he put his arms down and walked to the side. "Do as you wish..."

"That won't be necessary anymore!" a voice screamed happily as everyone looked around the room. "Majin Buu has finally been awaken! I have absolutely no use for any of you to be alive anymore! This ship is going to blow and take all of you with it! Toodles!"

"Babidi!" Goku shouted as Dabura walked through the door that was leading to the next room.

"All of the exits have been sealed and the spaceships defense mechanism has been activated!" Dabura shouted as Vegeta snickered.

"And why should we care about what happens to you?" he asked as Dabura got directly into his face.

"Because we all die if this thing explodes!" Dabura shouted as they looked around the crumbling spaceship.

"I can sense the power of Babidi and this Majin Buu creature outside the spaceship," Piccolo stated as he punched at the wall. "That thing is incredible! We have to destroy it at all cost!"

"It has begun..." Supreme Kai said sadly as he looked up at the ceiling. "It is the end..."

"Not yet!" Goku screamed as he motioned for everyone to come to him. "Hold on! I'm going to use Instant Transmission!" Everyone in the room, including Sasuke and Dabura put a hand on Goku, Goku teleporting out the room with no time to spare. As they teleported outside, they found themselves in front of Babidi and a fat, pink blob creature.

"This is Majin Buu?" Vegeta asked as he snickered. "This fat ass tub of shit? I will dispose of this creature myself."  
"To be able to escape my spaceship was quite the feat..." Babidi said with a smirk as he pointed at Majin Buu. "But to defeat him, you will need more then luck." 

_This is the first chapter of the new saga, Naruto Warrior of Z: Buu's Fury! Please R&R and tell me what you think! _


	20. Buu's Assault

_Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z: Buu's Fury! The battle is about to begin against the pink blob known as Buu! I do not own anything but the story. R&R. _

As the ultimate monster known as Majin Buu stood before the Z Warriors, Naruto's mouth went slightly dry as he sensed the power of this beast. It was massive, greater than anything that Naruto had ever felt in his entire life. Even Sasuke was looking at this beast in shock, not expecting the power level to be so high. Goku and Vegeta exchanged looks, knowing that this was going to be on hell of a challenge.

"So, who wants to test Buu's power?" Babidi asked as the crowd remained silent. "Who wants to be the first victim of Majin Buu's reincarnation?" As Naruto prepared to open his mouth, he was interrupted by Dabura, who stepped up willingly with a wicked grin upon his face.

"Lord Babidi, allow me to once again prove my worth to you by crushing this insignificant creature and sending it to Hell where it belongs," Dabura said as he kneeled before Babidi.

Babidi only chuckled, nodding his head as Dabura pulled himself up with a confident smile. Sasuke looked at him skeptically as Dabura walked past him, wondering why this fool would go so far just to kiss ass. Dabura cracked his knuckles as he summoned his sword from the depths of Hell. As he wielded his sword, he raced at Buu, Buu dancing slightly as he stood there saying not a word. Dabura sliced the blob in half, everyone gasping as Dabura grinned. Majin Buu fell to the ground in two pieces as Babidi stood by watching with a smile. 

"Like I said, an insignificant creature," Dabura muttered as he sent his sword back. "What a fool to actually think he could compare with the King of Demons..." Suddenly, Buu's top half with his head and arms jumped up and slammed his fist into Dabura's chest. Dabura screamed in pain, blood flying out his mouth as he backed away slowly. As he did, Buu's leg were behind him, kicking him in the back as he backed up. As he was kicked forward, Buu gathered an energy ball within his hand and threw it at Dabura as he sprang forward. Dabura could do nothing but accept the attack, Majin Buu calling it's body back as his body reconnected itself. Buu began to laugh, dancing up and down as Dabura looked up from the ground angrily with blood dripping down his chin. As he sprang up from the ground to attack, Majin Buu dodged the attack, pushing him away slightly as he dodged the attack. Buu then kicked Dabura in the chest, Dabura holding his chest once again as he looked up at Buu.

"You imbecile!" Dabura roared as blood was seen all over his teeth. "You dare do this to the King of all Demons? Fine, I'll put you out of your misery!" Dabura summoned his sword again and rushed at Buu. Buu laughed as Dabura began to slice away at Buu with amazing speed, bits and pieces of Buu getting cut up. He then grinned as he put his hands out at the pieces of Buu, his hand glowing a dark red.

"DIE!" Dabura roared as he sent the ki blast at the pieces, vaporizing them easily. He grinned as he spotted only one of the pieces remaining on the ground, Dabura stepping up to it and stomping on it with his left foot.

"Master Babidi, it is finished," Dabura announced as Babidi watched with widened eyes. "I am your ultimate creature, not that barbarian..." As Dabura spoke, he began to feel something grow under his foot. He looked down in surprise as Buu was growing back underneath him. Buu's hand resurfaced, Buu grabbing Dabura's leg and slamming him to the ground. Dabura looked in fear as Buu stood before him, towering over him.

"Buu is having fun with devil man!" Buu said as Babidi sighed with relief. "Buu think that you are fun! But Buu hungry now... what shall Buu make you into? Hmm, how about cookie?"

"Cookie?" Dabura asked with widened eyes as he was sprayed by a blast that came from the tip of Buu's head. He was turned into a cookie, Buu picking up the cookie and smiling broadly at it. He then took a huge bite, taking off Dabura's head. Naruto and Goku looked in shock as Buu finished the cookie and sighed with happiness.

"Buu still hungry but good for now!" Buu shouted as he rubbed his stomach, dancing around again. Babidi began to laugh, everyone looking at each other with worry. 

"Guys, what do we do?" Naruto asked as he turned to the Z Warriors. "We got one hell of a problem here..."

"I'll take care of him," Sasuke muttered as he unsheathed his snake sword. "Stay out of my way, all of you..."

"Sasuke, I'm helping you whether you want me to or not," Naruto replied as he stepped forward, Sasuke looking back at him with his Sharingan activated. Sasuke didn't say a word as he advanced forward, Naruto following him.

"So, Sasuke you are going to betray me?" Babidi asked with a grin as Sasuke didn't answer. He suddenly appeared behind Babidi, smiling as he put his sword to his neck.

"Yes, consider this my resignation," Sasuke whispered in Babidi's ear as sweat went down Babidi's neck. He quickly put up his barrier as Sasuke swung his sword down, the sword not able to penetrate the barrier.

"Sasuke! Watch out!" Naruto shouted as Buu suddenly appeared behind Sasuke, Sasuke looking slightly to the back of him with surprise. Buu slammed both of his hands into Sasuke's face, Sasuke crying out in pain as this occurred. Buu then began to slam his fists into Sasuke's back constantly, Sasuke screaming in agony as blood flew from his mouth after every punch. Naruto jumped into action, gathering his Rasengan solo as he rushed at Buu. Buu looked at him and pushed Sasuke in front of him, Naruto catching him with his free hand with surprise. Buu then teleported behind Naruto and used his fist to slam Naruto into the ground. Naruto's Rasengan faded from his palm as he fell to the ground, blood coming from his mouth as well. Sasuke pulled himself from Naruto as he sheathed his sword and looked up at Buu with his Sharingan.

"Seems I will have to push it this far," Sasuke muttered as a small curse mark began to glow a slight red. It covered Sasuke's body, Sasuke's skin turning a slight purple. He grew what looked like hands like wings on his back, his hair going light gray as it grew down his back.

"What is this power?" Vegeta wondered as he watched the transformation. "This kid... has the same look I had all those years ago... my only ambition to grow stronger."

"I'm a little surprised that you pulled me this far," Sasuke muttered as he stretched out a bit. "But, it seems only fitting that I be at full power to kill a worthy opponent as you. Now..." As Sasuke spoke, the sound of one thousand birds chirping in the air was heard. Sasuke's right hand was glowing a slight black as black electricity like attack was brewing. Sasuke smiled as he chuckled slightly, looking at Buu with his Sharingan eyes. As Naruto looked up from the ground, he was surprised to see Sasuke charging at Buu, Buu dancing as Sasuke's Chidori collided into it's stomach. At first there was nothing, no one was sure that the attack even hit. But after the smoke that had come around the battle cleared slowly, Sasuke's entire right hand inside Buu's chest. Sasuke looked in surprise as Buu was looking down at him menacingly. Sasuke could only stare as he was slapped away by Buu, crashing into the ground with blood running down his forehead. With his chakra low, Sasuke went back into his base form, Naruto getting up and seeing if Sasuke was OK.

"What do we do now?" Gohan wondered as Goku stood by, thinking about something.

"Fusion might work," Goku said aloud as Vegeta and Piccolo looked at him skeptically. "Hmm, Goten and Trunks have the ability to take out Buu if they fuse... Piccolo, I need you to follow me back to Kami's Lookout, we are going to teach the boys fusion. Vegeta, I need you and Gohan to stay with Sasuke and fight Buu. Hold him off as long as you can, because if this plan doesn't work, we might be screwed. Krillin, you come back with us too. Naruto, I want you to come with me as well..." Naruto nodded as Vegeta thought about the only thing he could possibly do to take out Buu.

"Kakarot, it would be best you leave this place now," Vegeta muttered softly as Goku looked at him with confusion. "Tell my son and his mother that I love them all..."

"Vegeta?" Goku asked as he looked at Vegeta with surprise. "What are you planning to do...?"

"Never mind that Kakarot, just get out of here and teach them fusion," Vegeta replied as he turned and looked at Majin Buu.

"Is funny haired man my opponent?" Buu asked as Vegeta grinned darkly.

"Yeah I am you fat tub of shit, I'll crush you to pieces!" Vegeta shouted as he, Gohan, and Sasuke were left to fight against Buu...

_So as you can see, I cut out some of the things that I thought were extremely ridiculous in DBZ, like Goku getting knocked out for like 4 episodes. Next time, Vegeta must face off against Majin Buu! But who will be the one to die in this battle? Find out next chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z: Buu's Fury! _


	21. Fusion Might Be the Key

_New chapter! I own nothing but the story! _

As the vicious Saiyan Prince looked at Majin Buu, his eyes narrowed as he turned his attention from Buu to Sasuke, who was pulling himself up from the ground.

"Boy, are you able to escape?" Vegeta asked roughly as Sasuke looked at him, unable to understand why Vegeta would ask such a question.

"I have no intentions of escaping from this place," Sasuke replied promptly as Vegeta snickered, wondering why Sasuke seemed so energized. "I'm going to kill this fat clown and his pathetic master, then I'm going to finish the job I was sent here to do..." Vegeta smiled, seeing his own self within the boy. The urge for power, the push to become better than his rival. The pride within the boy would not allow him to leave, Vegeta understanding that better than any other Z Warrior possibly could. Vegeta nodded in response, both himself and Sasuke now standing side by side, looking at Buu. Buu looked back at them, still dancing like some kind of fool. Babidi snickered loudly, chuckling as he looked upon the two warriors.

"What do you expect to do against Buu?" Babidi asked as he pointed to the fat blob. "He cannot be defeated! This is why..." As Babidi bragged, Buu looked at him and gathered ki inside his right hand, pointing his palm at Babidi. Babidi stopped talking as he spotted this out the corner of his eye, placing his barrier around himself as Buu tossed the ki ball at his body.

"Buu! Are you crazy?" Babidi snapped as Buu laughed, preparing to attack Babidi again. "Buu, how would you like to eat some candy?"

"Candy?" Buu asked curiously, Babidi nodding with a grin. "Buu can get as much as he wants?"

"As much as Buu can eat!" Babidi exclaimed as Buu clapped happily. "All you must do is kill these two and then find and eliminate these three and then the Supreme Kai!"

"Gohan, get out of here!" Vegeta demanded as Gohan shook his head no, standing behind Vegeta, ready to battle. Buu wasted no time, rushing at Sasuke and Vegeta as they stood their ground. Vegeta slammed his fist into Buu's stomach, the punch making a huge indent in Buu's stomach as Sasuke rushed in and kicked Buu in the face, making Buu go sliding into the ground. Vegeta wasted no time, going into the air and throwing multiple ki blasts at Buu's body, Buu seemingly taking the attack without retaliation. As Vegeta finished, Sasuke made a few quick hand signs, and then attacked Buu with his own attack. 

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke thought as he sent the gigantic fireball out of his mouth and at Buu's body. The land around Buu trembled slightly, the impact from the attacks causing a huge crater within the ground. As the smoke cleared, Buu was nowhere to be found, his body seemingly taken out. But this was not true, particles of Buu's body showing themselves within the crater, Sasuke unsheathing his sword and jumping into the crater. As one of the particles tried to combine with another, Sasuke made his Chidori circulate through his sword, then attacked the particles. The particles dodged the attack, growing in mass as Sasuke jumped back. Majin Buu regenerated quickly this time, grinning as he returned. Sasuke looked at Vegeta, who was looking in the crater with his hand pointing at Buu as if he was throwing up the peace sign.

"Move brat!" Vegeta roared as Sasuke jumped out of the crater, Buu looking up at Vegeta curiously. "Now away with you! DEUCES!" Vegeta shot a yellow concentrated ki beam at Buu, the entire crater filling with a yellow light as Buu was hit dead on by the attack, Sasuke watching in awe at the massive attack. As the light disappeared, Buu was still within the crater, a huge hole within his stomach from the attack. Vegeta growled as he flew up into the air and held his right hand at the crater, a ball gathering in his palm.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta screamed as he sent his signature attack at Buu, Buu catching the ball with his hands out.

"I've got it Vegeta!" Gohan shouted as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, cupping his hands to his side. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" He sent his Kamehameha Wave at the Big Bang ball that Buu was still pushing back, the ball exploding with contact with the Kamehameha. As the explosion occurred, the air was filled with smoke, Babidi gasping at the vicious attack.

"I didn't need your help Gohan," Vegeta muttered as Gohan nodded, giving Vegeta his signature smile.

"Sorry Vegeta, I just thought..." Gohan began as Buu suddenly teleported behind him.

"WATCH OUT!" Sasuke screamed as he pointed behind Gohan, but it was too late. Gohan had been paralyzed by some beam that had come from the tip of Buu's head, Buu chuckling darkly. As Vegeta rushed to help Gohan, he was punched directly in the face by Buu, his face caving in where he was hit. He went crashing into the ground, blood coming out of his mouth as his back slammed against the ground. Buu then looked back at Gohan and held some type of green ki blast at his body, Gohan looking in fear as Buu chuckled again.

"Disappear!" Buu shouted as Gohan was supposedly blown away by the attack, Vegeta gasping as he watched this occur from the ground. But he also could have sworn that he had felt the ki of the Supreme Kai and that Kibito fellow when Buu was attacking, so he wasn't too sure that Gohan was dead. But Sasuke, was looking with widened eyes at Buu as Buu flew down to the ground, Babidi clapping his hands with approval.

"Very good Buu! That's more cake and candy for you!" Babidi exclaimed as Buu clapped happily. Vegeta pulled himself from the ground, Sasuke meeting him as they both looked at Buu.

"Hey, can you use that attack that you tried to use on me earlier?" Sasuke asked as Vegeta nodded. "OK, then just follow my lead, if you can keep up..." Vegeta snickered at the comment, watching as Sasuke rushed at Buu with his blade in his right hand. As Buu danced happily, Sasuke began hacking away at his body, the influence of the Chidori making it that it was like cutting butter. Buu looked at Sasuke in surprise as Sasuke cut his head off, Sasuke then gathering his chakra in his left palm.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke roared as he slammed his attack into Buu's stomach, paralyzing the mighty beast. "NOW!" Sasuke body flickered away as Vegeta teleported into Sasuke's place, gathering tremendous energy.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta screamed as he sent his second signature attack at Buu, the attack blowing his body away. Everything except his head, which had rolled away from the blast. As Vegeta realized this, he gasped as Buu slammed his head into Vegeta's chest, then regenerating his arm and punching the Saiyan Prince away. Buu then regenerated his entire body, grinning as Sasuke looked up at him with annoyance.

"He can regenerate from anything!" Sasuke shouted as Vegeta pulled himself up once again, blood rolling down his chin.

"Let's see him regenerate from my next attack," Vegeta muttered as he gathered his remaining energy. "Now, I need you to get out of here and don't come back..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked as Vegeta smiled, a sad smile, one of someone that was about to make the biggest sacrifice of his life.

"Live your life kid," Vegeta said as he looked up at the clear blue sky, the smile on his face fading. "Don't live like me. I was once a Saiyan Prince, everything I thought about was battle and pride. But when I was finally bested by Kakarot, I couldn't handle it. My pride just wouldn't allow me to as the Saiyan Prince. I worked so hard, just to always walk behind Kakarot. Power isn't everything though, and I realize that now. It will turn you into a monster, one that would have just killed his own son to achieve strength. If you see them, tell Bulma and Trunks that I said farewell. Even... Kakarot. I doubt I will see him in the Other World, so might as well tell him for me."

"Are you planning to...?" Sasuke began, but he already knew the answer. "I see..."

"Now go," Vegeta said as he turned to face Majin Buu, Sasuke looking at the Saiyan Prince once more before he ran from the area. Vegeta watched Sasuke until he made it to a far enough area, then turned back to Majin Buu.

"I'm not going to fucking Hell by myself bitch!" Vegeta spat as his body was covered in an glorious yellow light. "I'm going to take you and this fool with me! This is where you DIE!"

"W-wait, what are you doing?" Babidi asked as Vegeta grinned at him, blood covering his teeth.

"GO TO HELL MOTHER FUCKERS!" Vegeta roared as he blew himself up, Babidi and Buu getting swallowed up by the explosion...

_At Kami's Lookout_

As Naruto, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, and Goku stood within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo and Goku were teaching them fusion.

"And that is fusion in an nutshell," Goku said as he and Piccolo finished the dance. Piccolo looked at Goku nervously, expecting to almost fuse with Goku.

"So in order for the fusion to work, both fighters must have similar power levels?" Naruto asked as Goku nodded.

"That's right, so you and that Sasuke character could fuse if you wanted to," Goku said as Naruto thought about this. Two shinobi would be better than one...

"So, we have to do this all day?" Trunks complained as Piccolo opened his mouth to speak.

"Actually, I think I'll take care of Majin Buu," Naruto chimed in as Piccolo and Goku looked at him in surprise. "I'm going to ask Sasuke to fuse with me!"

"Good luck with that..." Goku said with a grin as he suddenly looked at the door with anger. "No, Vegeta's power level just disappeared, and I can't sense Gohan either! It seems Sasuke is alive though, and he is heading in this area..."

"I have to go get him!" Naruto said as he opened the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, him and Goku exchanging glances.

"I have to go face Buu, so you and Sasuke meet up with me if I'm still on Earth OK?" Goku said as he put his fingers to his forehead and teleported away.

_Goku vs. Buu! Naruto and Sasuke fusing? You can't miss the next chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z: Buu's Fury! Also looking for names of their combined form, so give me your ideas! Also what moves they would use, what jutsus they could do. So give me your ideas! Thank you! Please review. _

_gorutovssageta _


	22. Awakening: A New Warrior Arrives!

_New chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z! I own nothing but the story and characters I created. _

As Goku teleported to meet Majin Buu in battle, Naruto called the Nimbus Cloud to meet Sasuke. As Naruto traveled down Kami's Lookout, he spotted Sasuke walking towards the area. Taking a deep breath, Naruto took the Nimbus down and met up with Sasuke.

"What do you want Dobe?" Sasuke asked as Naruto stepped off the cloud.

"It's been a while since you called me that... Teme," Naruto answered as he smiled at Sasuke. "I want you to come back with me to Kami's Lookout. We will have to climb, since you probably won't be able to ride the Nimbus..."

"Dobe, why do you fight?" Sasuke asked suddenly, Naruto surprised by the question. He smiled, looking up at the beautiful blue sky before answering Sasuke's question.

"Because I want all of those who thought I couldn't do it to finally have to admit, Naruto Uzumaki is the ultimate shinobi," Naruto answered, looking at Sasuke with a bright smile. "All of those who doubted me and pulled against me will finally have to say, Naruto Uzumaki is Hokage. That's why Teme."

"Always such a dope," Sasuke said as he looked at his friend, who was smiling at him. "Why did you come so far for me Dobe? All I did was try to kill you and you still tried your hardest to stop me. All to preserve a bond that was supposed to be broken. I... admire you for that. You never gave up, even though you had the odds against you. I've done terrible things, and it seemed as if I finally awoke. I killed my allies, my only brother. I'm sorry Naruto..." Naruto felt tears drip from his eyes, looking at Sasuke with his eyes watering. The two friends looked at each other, shaking hands as the thought to be broken bond was repaired. As the sun blazed upon them, Naruto shielded his eyes and pointed at the tower.

"Come on, we need to go up this thing and meet the others," Naruto explained as Sasuke nodded. "Race ya to it!"

"You never change Dobe," Sasuke replied as he took off towards the tower, Naruto following him closely. As they raced, paper bombs were planted near the tower, Sasuke spotting them as soon as he neared the tower. He stopped abruptly, Naruto continuing to run towards the tower.

"Naruto, stop!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto turned and looked at him in confusion, the bombs about to be set off. Using his speed, Sasuke pulled Naruto out the way as Naruto stepped near the bombs, setting them off. The bombs exploded, Sasuke and Naruto back near the trees.

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked as a paper bird flew past his face, Sasuke knowing exactly who it was. He watched as the bird flew to its owner, who was standing in a tree, looking down upon Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you shall be the host of Nagato's new body," Konan murmured as she sent a barrage of the paper birds from her sleeves, the birds flying at Sasuke and exploding on contact with anything they touched. Sasuke dodged quickly, not letting any of the birds hit him or Naruto, who was still dazed from the bomb he set off.

"Nagato?" Sasuke whispered to himself, wondering what Konan could possibly mean by this. He dodged another barrage of birds, knowing that Konan probably wasn't good enough to take on a fire attack.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke thought as he sent the giant fireball at Konan, Konan taking the attack head on. Sasuke put his hands down from his mouth, activating his Sharingan. He scanned the area, knowing that Konan must have used some type of clone or substitution. But she had used some type of special clone, made of what seemed like paper. Sasuke realized this and turned around, spotting Konan in another tree behind. He pulled some special kunai that had small strings connected to them and tossed them at Konan, the strings wrapping around Konan and immobilizing her. Using the Sharingan, Sasuke was able to find every point of her movement and make it not able to be used, smiling as he mind hand signs.

"Fire Style: Mythical Fire Flower!" Sasuke thought as he lit the small wires on fire, the fire going down the strings and lighting Konan on fire. Sasuke smirked as he looked at Konan, but then gasped. It was another clone, the clone replacing the real Konan in an instant. Sasuke looked in surprise as the charred clone body exploded, Sasuke jumping back as he witnessed this. He felt someone place a kunai at his neck, Sasuke looking back slightly with beads of sweat going down his neck.

"Sasuke Uchiha, give up..." Konan whispered in Sasuke's ear, Sasuke grimacing slightly as he looked back at Konan with his eyebrows flaring angrily.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked slowly, Konan looking at him with a stoic expression on her face.

"Nagato's soul is trapped in this world, so all I need to do is capture a body and use the jutsu I was instructed to use," Konan explained as Sasuke chuckled.

"So you want my body huh?" Sasuke asked as his chuckles turned into laughter. "Well, you definetly wouldn't be the first. But I'm afraid my body isn't for sale, so back off! CHIDORI NAGASHI!" Sasuke's body flowed of the current of the Chidori, making Konan back away. Sasuke unsheathed his sword quickly, turning around and grinning at Konan. He raced at her and swung mightily, Konan dodging the attack. She sent one of her paper birds at Sasuke's face, Sasuke ducking as it exploded. Sasuke then aimed his sword at her legs, Konan jumping up and dodging the attack. Konan then covered herself with her paper, the paper swirling around her within the air. Sasuke backed up, wondering what Konan was planning. Konan sent the paper at Sasuke, Sasuke dodging the paper as it came at him. Without warning, Konan appeared behind Sasuke, placing an explosive tag onto his back. Sasuke looked back with widened eyes as he exploded, a log taking his place in an instant. As Sasuke kneeled in a tree, waiting to see what Konan was planning, a paper clone of Konan appeared behind him, trying to attack. Sasuke foresaw the attack, ducking as Konan tried to stab him with a kunai, Sasuke throwing a shuriken at the clone's chest. The clone didn't disappear, just part of it getting cut out. Sasuke growled, jumping from the tree as the clone tried to attack one again. Sasuke then jumped right into the cloud of paper that was forming under him, Konan snickering as she floated above all of the paper, flying with wings made of paper.

"This is what I would expect from a Akatsuki member..." Sasuke muttered as he spotted thousands of explosive tags attached to many of the papers that were floating around him. The entire cloud of paper exploded, Sasuke seemingly getting caught in the explosion. But as it seemed that this occurred, Konan looked behind her and spotted Sasuke in his curse mark form, looking at her with a grin.

"Let's end this now!" Sasuke shouted as he made a few hand signs, his left hand sparking violently. "CHIDORI!" He went flying at Konan with the Chidori, Konan using her wings to protect herself from the attack. She then pulled her wings back, the wind pushing Sasuke back as she did this. Sasuke looked up as she went flying at him, sweat going down Sasuke's neck. As this occurred, Naruto finally snapped out of it, looking up as he watched Sasuke be attacked by Konan.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke looked down at him for a split second, looking as if he needed help. Naruto prepared to jump into action, but a tree near him began to shape shift, turning into another Konan. This Konan held a kunai, and was creeping up on Naruto slowly and quietly.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he made a few hand signs, sending the clones at Konan while one clone and himself stayed back to gather the Rasengan. The Konan behind Naruto went in for the kill as Naruto gathered the Rasengan, stabbing Naruto directly in the neck. Konan snickered as this occurred, wondering how this boy overwhelmed Pain. As Naruto fell, he was suddenly enveloped in white smoke. 

"You didn't think that would work did you?" Naruto asked as he held his own kunai at Konan's neck. As the clones got buried in the paper cloud, Sasuke was busy battling the real Konan, who was overwhelming him easily. She sent another barrage of paper at Sasuke, all of them in the shape of flowers. Sasuke used his sword to deflect the paper, all of the paper exploding with touch.

"That's it! Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke screamed as he shot another fireball at Konan, the fire having no effect on her.

"But she's paper!" Sasuke exclaimed as he was slapped by one of the paper wings, getting slammed into the ground near Naruto.

"Sasuke! Are you OK?" Naruto asked as he pushed the Konan clone. He then made a few hand signs.

"Wind Style: Air Bullets!" Naruto thought as he sent the air bullets at Konan, the clone destroyed.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Konan muttered as she spotted Naruto. "Stop trying to defy me, Pain will be resurrected..."

"Dream on lady!" Naruto shouted as he helped Sasuke to his feet. "How about me and Sasuke show you our ultimate technique!"

"Ultimate technique?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto with one eye closed. "What do you mean?"

"The fusion dance!" Naruto exclaimed nervously, looking to see what Sasuke's reaction was.

"What the fuck is that?" Sasuke asked as Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Well, me and you do a dance that will make us fuse together," Naruto replied as Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy. 

"Fusion?" Sasuke asked as Naruto nodded. "Dobe, you are out of your mind..."

"No, I'm serious!" Naruto shouted as he looked at Sasuke pleadingly. "Please, fuse with me so we can beat this girl and then Majin Buu!" Sasuke sighed, not knowing what to say to Naruto.

"Fine Dobe, but it better not be permanent," Sasuke muttered as Naruto grinned broadly.

"OK, use your Sharingan to mimic my movement OK?" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded. Konan watched them curiously, wondering what they could possibly be doing. Sasuke watched as Naruto showed him the dance, Sasuke instantly able to do this due to his Sharingan.

"OK, you ready Teme?" Naruto asked as Sasuke nodded. "OK... here goes nothing!" The two did the dance, going completely in sync.

"F-U-S-I-O-N... HA!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed as their index fingers touched, the two being combined. Their was a great light, Konan shielding her eyes as she looked in shock at the result.

"What is this?" Konan asked with widened eyes as one warrior stood before her. The front of his hair was jet black, the back was blonde. He had three whisker marks on both of his cheeks, his facial expression looking more like Sasuke's. His eyes were the Sharingan, wearing the usual fusion outfit, the blue and yellow vest with white pants. This new warrior looked at Konan menacingly, a smug smile crossing his face.

"Where did Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki go?" Konan asked as the warrior chuckled.

"Oh those guys?" the warrior replied, grinning broadly now. "I am them, they are me. Two shinobi have combined to become the ultimate ninja, which means the Akatsuki is no more. I am Saruto Uchimaki, the son of Fugaku Uchiha and Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. I am the last survivor of the Uchiha clan, and the Uzumaki clan. I am justice, and you are evil. Prepare yourself, for I'm not even used to all of this chakra I have."

"This is... unreal..." Konan choked out as her eyes widened, sensing the power of Saruto.

"Enough games woman!" Saruto shouted as he pointed at Konan. "Now, face the power of the ultimate shinobi!"

As Goku teleported in front of Majin Buu, Majin Buu was free. Babidi was killed in Vegeta's explosion, and Vegeta was killed by it as well. Majin Buu was a lone warrior, looking at Goku viciously as Goku looked back at him calmly.

"Man with funny hair want to play with Buu?" Buu asked as Goku chuckled.

"Yeah, but let me show you the forms of a Super Saiyan first," Goku replied as he put his hands to his side. "What you see before you now is my base form. Now, if I push it up a level..." Goku grimaced slightly as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"This is a Super Saiyan," Goku continued. "Now..." Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

"This is a Super Saiyan 2," Goku announced as he stood there, letting his power auriate. "Now, if I push it farther than this..." Goku pushed it past the limit, transforming into a Super Saiyan 3.

"Now this is a Super Saiyan 3!" Goku shouted as he stood in Super Saiyan 3. "Be careful, this might get a little rough..."

_Next chapter: Goku and Majin Buu will duke it out! Saruto and Konan fight! Gotenks is born! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review. _

_gorutovssageta _


	23. Saruto vs Konan

_New chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z! I do not own anything but the story. _

As the newly formed fusion warrior Saruto stood before the deadly Akatsuki beauty Konan, a grin crossed the fused warrior's face as he eagerly awaited the first attack.

"So, let's see what your paper can do against a true shinobi like me!" Saruto exclaimed as he placed himself within a fighting position. "I'll show you the true potential of fusion!"

"Interesting," Konan commented as she folded a paper flower within her palm. "Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke has somehow become one warrior. It seems I might have to resort to extreme measures to win this one…"

"Whatever your plans were for Uchiha Sasuke, try them on me!" Saruto screamed as he unleashed his chakra, a red and blue stream of aura shooting out of his body in a circular motion. Saruto grinned as the Sharingan within his pupils changed, changing into what looked likes the Sharingan and the Kyuubi power combined into one. Instead of the pupil, Saruto had a slit in the middle of his eyes, with three indents hovering around it. Saruto sneered as he unleashed the Chidori Nagashi, the power of the Chidori surging throughout his body. As this occurred, Konan watched with widened eyes as Saruto began to advance menacingly.

"This war ends now!" Saruto screamed as he went running at full speed toward Konan, making several hand signs as he did.

"Fire and Wind Style: Flaming Wind Bullets!" Saruto thought as he sent wind bullets covered in flames at Konan, the wind blowing so intensely that Konan was unable to dodge, just cover herself with her wings. Saruto body flickered to the back of Konan, grinning as he placed his hand on Konan's back, sending electrical currents throughout her body. Konan fell to her knees as her body paralyzed from the Chidori Nagashi currents.

"Dammit, he's better than I expected," Konan thought angrily as she tried to move her body with no success. "I'm going to have to go all out in order to defeat this one…" Konan grimaced slightly as she pulled herself up from the ground, her body reacting to her commands only slightly at this point. As she got up, she was punched and sent sliding down the ground by Saruto, who appeared at the side of her almost instantly. As her face caved in due to the power of the punch, Konan coughed out a handful of blood, wiping her mouth as she looked up at Saruto with annoyance.

"You are quite the nuisance," Konan commented as Saruto chuckled in response. "Don't make me use that jutsu to crush you…"

"Any jutsu that you use cannot defeat me," Saruto responded promptly as Konan's eyes twitched slightly. Usually Konan wasn't the person to flip out or overreact, but the power of Saruto was overwhelming her, making her do things she wouldn't usually do. Even her psyche was affected, making her contemplate about using her ultimate jutsu, which she knows would easily defeat the over talkative super shinobi. Saruto folded his arms across his chest as his Sharingan watched over Konan menacingly. He knew he was affecting her, by barely even making moves.

"Her chakra is rising fast, meaning she is getting angrier," Saruto observed silently as he smiled. "Time to put the icing on the cake…" Saruto grinned as both of his hands glowed of different chakra, one forming a circular chakra sphere within the palm, the other circulating electrical power at an alarming rate. The sound of a thousand birds chirping within the air was heard throughout the battlefield, Konan looking at Saruto with widened eyes as she realized what he was doing.

"Here we go, Chi-Sengan!" Saruto shouted as he slammed the attack together, forming one ball of chakra that was sparking violently. Konan glared angrily as she tried to think of something that could stop the attack.

"It's over!" Saruto roared as he charged forward.

Meanwhile, Goku was in the middle of a heated battle with Majin Buu, fighting the pink blob in his Super Saiyan 3 form.

"Come on!" Goku roared as he slammed his fist into Buu's chest, Buu gasping as Goku followed up with a kick to the chest, sending the monster crashing into the ground. He then cupped his hands at the side of him, gathering ki for his ultimate attack.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Goku roared as he sent his signature attack at Majin Buu, Buu looking up in surprise as the top half of his body was vaporized by the blast.

"That wasn't too hard," Goku muttered as he brushed his clothes off.

"Buu!" Buu screamed as his top half was regenerated, Buu dancing crazily as he looked at Goku.

"You're pretty tough Buu," Goku muttered as a smile crossed his face. "I just might have to go full power right now…"

"Buu have fun with funny haired man!" Buu shouted as Goku smiled excitedly. "Time to end this though!" Buu inhaled deeply before blowing out what looked like ki laced wind, the wind covering Goku as he was pushed away by the attack. Goku looked up as Buu came flying at him and head butted him in the chest, and then slammed him into the ground by extending his arm and hitting Goku's jaw. Goku's feet slid on the ground as Buu came flying back at him again, Goku cupping his hands to his side quickly. Buu repeated him, cupping his hands to his side as Goku did.

"Kamehameha!" Goku screamed as Buu imitated him and used the same attack. The two Kamehemeha Waves met each other in the sky, battling fiercely at Goku pressed more power into his Kamehameha. Buu did the same, Buu's Kamehameha slightly overpowering Goku's. Goku felt perspiration go down his neck as he pushed more energy into his attack. Buu only laughed as his Kamehameha pressed further, Goku using one hand to control his Kamehameha as he placed his left hand on his forehead. He teleported as the blast almost closed in on him, teleporting behind Majin Buu. Goku then cracked Majin Buu in the back of his head with his fist, making Buu's back head cave in. Goku then used both hands to bash Buu into the ground, Buu bouncing as he touched the ground.

Meanwhile, Saruto was in the middle of charging at Konan with his attack, Konan not aware that this Saruto in front of her was only a clone. As her wings went in front of her to protect her, the real Saruto appeared in the back of her, holding his Chi-Sengan in his palm. As the clone went flying at Konan, Konan's wings opened up and sprayed the clone with paper shuriken and kunai, the clone disappearing quickly. As Konan watched this, her eyes widened as she looked behind her, Saruto slamming the Chi-Sengan into her stomach. Konan coughed up blood as the Chi-Sengan tried to hollow out her stomach, Konan pushing herself back and only taking half damage from the attack. She coughed up more blood as her body shocked violently, the attack paralyzing her slightly. Konan growled as more blood dripped from her mouth.

"So, have I made my point that I'm the greatest shinobi that ever lived?" Saruto asked as Konan coughed up more blood. "You can't defeat me even if you had more power. Pain is dead, get over yourself. I have so much strength, you don't even understand."

"All you do is boast and make a fool out of yourself," Konan replied angrily. "Stop trying to be foolish!"

"OK, round 2 then?" Saruto asked as he let his chakra flow out once again. "I think this will be a good warm-up…"

_Round 2 begins next chapter! Please review. _


	24. End Battle! Return to Kami's Lookout!

_New chapter of Warrior of Z! I do not own anything but the story! _

As Saruto went into a defensive pose, Konan went charging at the fused shinobi, Saruto grinning as Konan's paper wings went flying at Saruto's chest. Saruto stepped back as the wings slightly brushed his chest, leaving two long scratches across the warrior's chest. Saruto snickered as he leaned forward and tried to slam his fist into Konan's chin, Konan using her wings to reject the blow. Konan blowed her wings violently at Saruto, the wind from the wings causing Saruto to be pushed back by the violent wind. Saruto steadied himself by using one hand to twirl himself in the air, pulling himself up and going into offensive mode. He quickly made several hand signs, Konan using her paper wings to cover the front of her body.

"Fire Style: Flaming Wind Palm!" Saruto screamed as he slammed his palms together, his palms circulating both fire and wind at the same time. Konan watched with her eyes widened as Saruto body flickered behind her, Konan using her wings to try to slap Saruto away. Saruto slid underneath the wing as it went at his neck like a knife. He then stopped Konan's other wing with one of his hands, Saruto grinning as he slammed his free palm in Konan's side. Konan screamed as blood gushed out of her mouth, dripping down her chin. Konan looked up in shock as Saruto then gathered chakra within the hand that was holding back her wing. The electrical current flowed throughout Konan's body as the Chidori circulated through Saruto's left hand. He watched as Konan tried to desperately use her other wing to strike, Saruto swaying from her attacks easily. Saruto then used his speed to appear at the other side of Konan, slamming his hand with the Chidori into Konan's chest, Konan falling to her knees as more blood came falling from her open mouth. Her Akatsuki robe fell to her knees, her curvy body completely in the open. Saruto looked down at her silently as Konan coughed up another handful of blood, looking up at Saruto with a thoughtful smile.

"You are quite the interesting fighter," Konan commented as her paper wings disintegrated, leaving nothing but a pile of shredded paper floating softly onto the ground. "I don't understand why you would defy me so valiantly, but it doesn't matter anymore. Your Majin Buu creature is going to destroy this dimension, along with you and all your new friends!" Saruto remained silent, his eyes returning to normal as he hmphed softly and whistled.

"Come to me Nimbus!" Saruto shouted as the Nimbus came shooting out from the clouds, landing before Saruto.

"What are you going to do Uzumaki Naruto?" Konan asked curiously as Saruto began to glow softly, separating from Saruto Uchimaki back into Naruto and Sasuke. As the two unfused, they both looked over at Konan with the same serious look as Naruto smiled broadly, catching Sasuke by surprise.

"What's so funny Dobe?" Sasuke asked as Naruto continued to chuckle.

"Isn't it obvious Teme?" Naruto asked as he turned to Teme. "Konan knows she has no chance against us, so she is trying to get us to leave here and go after Buu."

"That would be impossible bonehead," Sasuke muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "She needs a body in order to resurrect Pain, and she needs a body like mine."

"Oh yeah, your right," Naruto replied as he scratched his blond hair. "Whatever, at least we showed her right?"

"Baka…" Sasuke muttered as he turned away as well. "Let's go back to that lookout you were talking about earlier." Naruto nodded as he jumped onto the Nimbus, Sasuke following him on foot.

"This isn't over yet Uzumaki Naruto…" Konan muttered as Naruto waved back at her without turning around, Sasuke chuckling as he followed Naruto back to the lookout.

"Hmm, it seems I will have to change the body of who Pain will obtain," Konan continued as she spotted another unknown warrior traveling alongside a small boy, the man having three eyes…

"It's time for me to go, but there is fighters on the way that are in training to defeat you," Goku explained as he powered down from Super Saiyan 3.

"Funny man don't want to play with Buu anymore?" Buu asked sadly as Goku nodded.

"Sorry, but the dead don't have time to play with the living," Goku responded as Baba appeared at the side of Goku. "Naruto, Sasuke, Goten, Trunks…. Good luck." Goku placed his two fingers on his forehead and teleported away as the fat monster looked on with annoyance.

"Uh, are you Buu?" A voice asked as Buu turned around and spotted a large man with an afro. He was a normal looking man, shaking softly as he looked up at the pink beast. "How about me and you have a conversation?"

Meanwhile at Kami's Lookout, things had calmed down for the time being. Sasuke and Naruto had made it up, healed themselves, and now found themselves among the other remaining Z Warriors.

"So, you two perfected the fusion did you?" Piccolo asked as Sasuke and Naruto both nodded in sync. "Interesting, would you mind helping me train these two boys in fusion? Your fusion form could really help them learn to fuse better."

"Hmm, you up to it Teme?" Naruto asked as Sasuke shrugged. "OK, let's do it then!"

_OK, short chapter there. I'll be back soon with Saruto vs. Gotenks vs. Super Buu. Look forward to it! _

_gorutovssageta_


	25. Madara's Return! Tsunade's Wish

"So, is it time to act Tobi?" Zetsu asked the original Uchiha, who stood on top of the Hokage Monument, observing the crumbling village of Konoha.

"Hmm, it seems that we will be forced to," Madara stated as he watched Konoha's last defense enter the battlefield. "This battle is tiresome, none the less irksome. Konoha has already fallen, yet these imbeciles have the gull to still try to defy me. Heh, let them try though it's futile..."

"But what of Uchiha Sasuke?" Zetsu asked as Madara chuckled.

"Sasuke will return to us Zetsu," Madara assured the spy as he turned his attention back to the battlefield. "He will never abandon his mission, his urge for revenge is too strong..."

"But Uzumaki Naruto is a problem..." Zetsu began as Madara interrupted with a snicker.

"Zetsu, you worry too much," Madara retorted as Zetsu remained silent. "Sasuke won't fail me, I will guarantee this..."

Madara was interrupted by a kunai, which was rejected by Madara's own kunai midair. The one who threw the first kunai was none other than Senju Tsunade, Konoha's Fifth Hokage and the relative of Madara's eternal rival.

"Heh, so you've arrived," Madara stated as he observed this. "The Senju Clan's final descendant, here to finish what was started by Senju Hashirama. How... appropriate."

"You sick bastard, I've come to repay you for the destruction that has befallen my village, your petty rivalry with my grandfather doesn't mean a damn thing to me!" Tsunade shouted as she went into attack postion. "This is my responsibility, not just as a Senju and a Konoha Ninja, but as the Godaime Hokage!"

"You who don't own the bloodline of Uchiha could never fathom the abilities my clan possesses," Madara murmured as Tsunade gave out a battle cry. "This is the folly of your village, no the folly of man itself. We Uchiha are..." Tsunade only took a step as Madara appeared at the side of her, making several hand gestures. Tsunade's eyes widened as she was engulfed in a ball of fire, which was followed by several more. She used the Substitution Jutsu to avoid it, but when she resurfaced on the battlefield she was followed by Madara, who watched her resurface with the Sharingan.

"Let's face it Tsunade, unlike Hashirama, you aren't a master of ninjutsu," Madara stated as Tsunade took this opportunity to regain her composure. "You aren't even my equal, much less a challenge. Give in to me and I'll make your death painless..."

"Unfortunately, as Hokage I'm not permitted to give in to the enemy!" Tsunade exclaimed as she unleashed the Yin seal on her forehead. "Summoning Jutsu! Katsuyu!" A large white slug covered half the battlefield, Madara peering up at beast in silence. Katsuyu and Tsunade gave no time for reaction, going at Madara almost instantly. Madara dodged a large ball of concentrated acid sent at him by Katsuyu, then made a hand sign of his own.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Madara screamed as a large fireball erupted from his mouth, covering the entire battlefield. Katsuyu was unable to dodge, completely hit head on by the fireball. Tsunade was only able to cower behind Katsuyu, which proved to still be ineffective. Madara appeared behind Tsunade, Tsunade glancing back as Madara's Sharingan changed abruptly.

"Is this the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Tsunade murmured as she tried to close her eyes, but the damage was done. She was covered in darkness, only a faint dimming light in the distance. As Tsunade tried to break the genjutsu, a mirror appeared before her, showing an image of her entire body covered in blood from head to toe. Tsunade turned a blind eye, trying to remember who she was.

"That's not me anymore..." Tsunade murmured to herself as she watched the image increase in size. "I-I can take this..."

"What's wrong Princess?" Madara asked as the sound of his laughter covered the entire area. "Princess Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage... trapped in a genjutsu. Don't fret that you are unable to break this; it's a genjutsu that was created by the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"You... truly are Uchiha Madara..." Tsunade choked out as her body collapsed on the battlefield. "Naruto..."

"Isn't going to save you..." Madara finished the Hokage's sentence as the full effect of the genjutsu took hold. "Such a shame that Nagato banished him from this dimension isn't it? Yet it truly means less then shit, since he is weak."

"He is not defeated..." Tsunade murmured as Madara watched with amusement. "Naruto is a shinobi that wouldn't perish at the hand of such an adversary... he's the village champion! He's still out there, I can feel it..."

"Such a statement, but none the less doesn't mean anything," Madara stated as he wandered over to Tsunade, picking her up by the throat. The Hokage dangled from the sinister Uchiha's hand, Madara squeezing the life from her body. As this occurred, the thought to be defeated Tsunade made her move, slamming the tip of her foot into Madara's chin. A large shard of Madara's mask was destroyed, revealing his mouth, plus the tip of his nose. Madara angrily pulled away, cursing that he didn't use his space time ninjutsu.

"You are a Senju, that power..." Madara murmured as he rubbed his jaw in agony. "That hurt... not just my physical body either..."

"Maybe your arrogance got in the way of your abilities?" Tsunade asked as Katsuyu returned to her side after recovering. "You're just pathetic, simply an old relic of the past trying to regain lost glory. As a Senju, I will make sure this time when you fall, you won't get back up!"

"That's a bold statement..." Madara hissed angrily as he looked at Tsunade with the Mangekyo Sharingan. "You're going to die here, time to join your grandfather..." Madara used his time space jutsu to teleport to the side of Tsunade, knocking the Hokage off her feet with a quick sweep kick. Tsunade looked up in surprise as Madara's foot connected with her face, sending the Hokage rolling across the pavement. As Katsuyu tried to intervene, Madara sent a fireball at the beast, not even paying it no attention. He continued to walk up to Tsunade, teleporting side to side as he did. Tsunade looked up as Madara teleported to the back of her, Tsunade anticipating this and turning around with a mighty swing. Madara teleported again, teleporting to the side of Tsunade this time. Tsunade looked to the side as Madara teleported to her other side, punching the Senju in her face, slightly caving it in. Tsunade rubbed her cheek as she went running at Madara, giving a wild but mighty swing, biut Madara easily teleported.

"You're too slow," Madara stated as he teleported in earshot. "You have great strength, but no speed. You are gifted in medical ninjutsu and chakra control, but your long range capabilities are laughable. You cannot defeat the Sharingan, which can be used against you long or short range. I can fight you, long or short ranged. But it's pointless, since you rely on strength. Go ahead, hit me." Madara stood still as Tsunade hesitated at first, but took the free shot. As she did, Madara used his space time jutsu, making her fist faze through his body.

"You cannot even hit me," Madara continued as Tsunade took a deep breath. "This is a child's game, though you are one of the most gifted indivdual's in Konoha's history. You lived up to the Senju name, for whatever that is worth. But you must perish, for that is the curse I place on all Senju... including Uzumaki Naruto, who carries the Senju's will of fire... goodbye Senju Tsunade..."

As the eye of the Mangekyo Sharingan opened wide, Tsunade closed her eyes, praying for the safety of her fellow shinobi in her fall.

"N-Naruto, don't ever let the flame of the Senju die out..." Tsunade murmured as she met her demise. "I leave it up to you..."

As Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side, the fusion dance initiated without a flaw. Saruto returned, a grin on the fused shinobi's face as he appeared before the chibi Saiyans.

"Wow, this is fusion?" Goten asked in awe as he and Trunks exchanged a grin. "Let's give it a go Trunks!"

"I'm with you Goten!" Trunks exclaimed happily as they did the fusion dance.

"Come on, succeed..." Piccolo prayed silently as the two chibi Saiyan were drenched in a white light. When the light seceeded, only one warrior stood there.

"So, what do we call you?" Piccolo asked with a slight smile, happy to see the fusion was a success.

"Call me... Gotenks," the warrior answered as he turned to Saruto. "So, you two fused and so did we! So, let's see who's stronger, me or you!"

"Heh, this game isn't for little kids, but if you insist on us teaching you two a lesson in pain..." Saruto remarked with a grin, activating his Sharingan. "I'll be happy to be your tutor!" Gotenks made the first move, sending a ki ball at the super shinobi, who deflected the ball with one hand.

"Come on, we've been in this world long enough to pick up a trick or two," Saruto muttered as Gotenks teleported out of view. Saruto stood by as Gotenks appeared behind the fused shinobi, who peeped this via Sharingan.

"Super Gotenks Mega Kick!" Gotenks shouted as he tried to kick Saruto in the back, but Saruto stepped to the side, grasping Gotenks's foot before it touched the ground.

"Fool, don't announce your attack!" Piccolo roared from the sideline as Saruto tossed the chibi fused Saiyan into the air before him. He then barraged the chibi Saiyan in the air with several Chidori's, then stood by as Gotenks fell to the ground. As he did, Saruto held out his left palm, which slammed into the chibi Saiyan's chest, sending an electrical current throughout his body.

"Is that all you can muster?" Saruto asked disapprovingly as Gotenks recovered from the blow. "Hah, you won't stand a second against Majin Buu..."

"What, you doubt the great Gotenks?" Gotenks asked as he opened the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Watch as I go and destroy that fat blob! I'm unstoppable, did you not forget this?"

"You fool, how can you beat Majin Buu without even knowledge of becoming a Super Saiyan?" Piccolo asked as Gotenks shrugged.

"Why do I care, didn't you hear me say I'm invincible old man?" Gotenks asked cockily, Saruto managing to hold back a chuckle. "Wow, those big green ears must be plugged or something..."

"You little bastard!" Piccolo roared angrily as Gotenks left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "You're just closing your own coffin! You're Earth's last hope, yet you stand here and nonchalantly speak of it's greatest threat as if it was a joke!"

"Let them go Piccolo," Saruto interrupted as Piccolo turned to Saruto in disbelief. "If they think that they can defeat Majin Buu, let them try. He won't kill them, probably give them a sound beating before they escape. Besides, I'm starving! Any miso ramen in this place?"

"Goku's twin brother I swear," Piccolo murmured as he guided Saruto to the kitchen.

As the fusion dissolved, Naruto and Sasuke stood in the kitchen of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As Sasuke munched on a ripe red apple, Naruto was of course chowing down on his favorite meal, a bowl of fresh miso ramen. As Naruto ate, a sensation washed over him. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, spotting a tear rolling down his cheek.

"What's wrong Dobe?" Sasuke asked as Naruto wiped the tear away, looking at it on his fingertip.

"I'm not sure..." Naruto murmured as he looked up at Sasuke. "I just had the feeling that something bad just happened to Baa-chan..."

"Lady Tsunade?" Sasuke asked, Naruto nodding in response. "Well, that's very possible with the man that is roaming the area... Naruto, let me tell you a story..."

_Madara's on the move! Tsunade's final farewell! Naruto and Sasuke's important conversation! Will Naruto try to go home? Will Madara make a move against Naruto in the Z Universe? And what of Konan? Find out the next chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z! _


	26. Battle: Sasuke vs Naruto!

_Naruto: Warrior of Z: Fusion Reborn _

_by gorutovssageta_

_Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z! I do not own anything but the story! _

As Naruto and Sasuke torn apart the fridge inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, a defeated Gotenks returned after losing to Majin Buu.

"Do you see your folly?" Piccolo yelled angrily at the chibi fused warrior, who looked away from Piccolo's glare in embarrassment. "Did you really think you were strong enough to face Majin Buu in your current form? Baka!"

"Sorry Mr. Piccolo..."

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Piccolo roared as Gotenks sighed. "You almost fucked up our one shot to save the world! Now you're going to go by my rules! Prepare to enter Piccolo's training camp!"

"Yeah, sure..." Gotenks murmured as he split back into Goten and Trunks. "We apologize..."

"Heh, here that Teme?" Naruto asked inside the Time Chamber, listening to Piccolo chew out the chibi Saiyan. "That take's me back to when we started Team 7 with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto... Konoha is going to be destroyed by a shinobi that goes by Madara Uchiha..." Sasuke interrupted as Naruto choked on the ramen he was chewing. "He's planning to capture the Kyuubi sealed inside you to revive a monster called the Ten Tailed Beast. It supposedly has enough power to wipe out the entire world..."

"Destroy the planet?" Naruto interrupted as he dropped his chopsticks. "No way... how am I supposed to help when I'm stuck here?"

"Madara is most likely going to arrive here soon," Sasuke continued. "He's awaiting me to return you back to Konoha so he can retrieve the tailed beast."

"This guy is an Uchiha?" Naruto asked as Sasuke nodded in response. "So does he also have the Sharingan?"

"Naruto, Madara Uchiha is said to be the shinobi who fought against the First Hokage," Sasuke responded. "It's very possible that if he's who he says he is. he has the Mangekyo Sharingan, which is above the Sharingan."

"The Mangekyo, that's what Kakashi-sensei and your brother Itachi has right?" Naruto asked as Sasuke nodded in response. "I guess I'll have to learn how to fight against the Sharingan... Teme, let's begin training! Spark up that Sharingan to the max, so I can learn to fight against it!" Sasuke nodded as he and Naruto left the kitchen and returned to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Piccolo, do you sense that?" Dende asked the Namekian as he watched Trunks and Goten spar on top of Kami's Lookout. "If I'm not mistaken, I'm beginning to sense a power that's greater than Majin Buu's own forming."

"Yes, I sense it as well..." Piccolo murmured as he looked into the sky. "It's far, I'd say maybe in Otherworld..."

As Pikkon and Goku continued to spar in the Otherworld Tournament, a terrible power was forming near King Yamma's castle.

"What is this rad power I'm sensing?" the Grand Kai wondered aloud as King Kai and South Kai nodded in agreement. "Goku, Pikkon, I need you two to go investigate this situation, it might be some bad voodoo going on near King Yamma's castle."

"Yes sir!" Goku and Pikkon exclaimed as they flew from the tournament. As they did, another soul was being registered at King Yamma's castle.

"OK, Minato Namikaze, you've lived a righteous life, Heaven it is," King Yemma stated as Naruto's father Minato stood before him. "Have a great..." As King Yemma spoke, a large ball formed near the castle.

"What's going on here?" King Yemma asked one of his workers, who shrugged in response. "Goku... we need Goku! You, Minato Namikaze! I'll allow you to have your body, I need you to find Son Goku and bring him here!" Minato nodded as he was returned to his body.

"Alright, I'll return with this "Son Goku" sir!" Minato shouted as he teleported out the castle. "Huh... now which way do I go...?" As Minato escaped, Goku and Pikkon arrived on the scene, just as the castle was enveloped in the colored ball.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Goku asked Minato as King Yemma looked out from inside the ball.

"Goku, thank goodness you're here!" King Yemma shouted. "I think one of my employee's has transformed into a demon due to our clumsiness with the cleanser! Please save us Goku!"

"We're on it King Yemma!" Pikkon exclaimed as he flew forward, going toward Hell.

"Hey, who are you?" Goku asked Minato. "You look like a friend I know name Naruto..."

"I'm his father, Minato Namikaze," Minato replied as Goku nodded in response. "I guess I'm here due to part of my soul being sealed inside Naruto, so when I was released, my soul was sent here."

"Well, welcome to Heaven!" Goku exclaimed as he motioned for Minato to come forward. "Come on, we can use all the help we can get! Get on my back and I'll give you a lift!"

"OK, let's go Teme!" Naruto screamed as he sent several shuriken at Sasuke, who dodged them via Sharingan. Naruto sent a long shuriken at Sasuke, who rolled away as the shuriken transformed in Naruto. The clone Naruto sent even more shuriken at Sasuke, who sent a large fireball at the shuriken. The shuriken were burned to ash along with the clone, who was in the radius of the attack. Sasuke turned around as Naruto sprang forward, the two shinobi exchanging quick blows. Each blow was dodged or slapped away by the opposite fighter as they exchanged blows. Sasuke jumped back as Naruto tried to swing at him, making several hand signs as he did.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke screamed as he slammed his hand against the ground, causing the entire area to spark with electricity. As Naruto was caught in the attack's radius, he transformed into a log, meaning the real Naruto had disappeared for the moment. The real Naruto appeared in the air alongside a clone, which was gathering chakra inside his left palm. Sasuke rolled back as he held his right hand, which sparked with electricity.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Naruto and Sasuke both attacked, the Rasengan and Chidori meeting in midair as the two shinobi battled for supremacy. Neither was giving the other breath room as they clashed. Naruto smiled broadly as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Sasuke scanning the area as he landed on the ground.

"I see you Dobe!" Sasuke shouted as he made several hand signs. "Fire Style: Twin Dragon Head Jutsu!" He sent a fire style attack with two large dragons at Naruto, who was enveloped in the attack without any retaliation or even attempt to dodge. Sasuke stroked his chin as he peered through the smoke with his Sharingan, seeing that Naruto's chakra signature had disappeared.

"I couldn't have..." Sasuke murmured before he was interrupted by Naruto, who grabbed Sasuke's foot via underground. He then pulled Sasuke deep into the ground, appearing before Sasuke's head with a grin.

"I can't believe you fell for Kakashi-sensei's old trick!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke grinned in response.

"I can't believe you fell for this old trick..." Sasuke replied as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto stopped smiling as he felt a kunai go up to the back of his spine.

"OK, I guess warm up hour is finished then," Naruto murmured with a grin as Sasuke nodded. "Let's kick it up to the max Teme!"

"No problem Dobe, let's go!" Sasuke shouted in response as he activated Curse Mark 2. Naruto went into 4 Tailed mode, both shinobi prepared to go all out.

"Naruto, Sasuke, come out here quick!" Piccolo shouted as Naruto and Sasuke powered down. "We have a problem!" 

"Hey, what's going on Majin Buu?" Hercule asked as Majin Buu wolfed down a gigantic amount of food. 

"Buu don't know, just know something bad gonna happen," Buu replied as he munched on the food. "Hercule better be careful..."

"Hey Hinata, where do you think Naruto and the others are?" Videl asked as she, 18, and Hinata entered West City. "I wonder if their OK..."

"I know Naruto, he wouldn't give up for anything..." Hinata began before being interrupted by several men appearing in the distance.

"BURTER!"

"JEICE!"

"RECOOME!"

"GULDO!"

"All together, GINYU FORCE!"

"Who are these losers?" Videl asked Hinata as Burter gasped in response.

"Losers? Do you not know who we are?" he asked angrily as all the women shrugged in response. "We're the Ginyu Force, Lord Frieza's elite squadron!"

"Who's Frieza?" Hinata asked in confusion as Jeice moaned in response.

"What, they don't even know Lord Frieza mate!" Jeice shouted as Burter grinned evilly.

"How about we show him the power boys?" Burter asked as they flew at the women. Hinata stepped forth, going into an attack position.

"Byakugan!" she thought as she activated her Kekkai Genkai, allowing her to see anything. "I can see their chakra points! Their different than normal chakra spots, but I can see them!" 18 sprang forward, slamming her knee into Burter's chest as he tried to attack Hinata. She then grabbed his leg, then tossed him into the pavement. Recoome sent an Eraser Gun at 18, who defected it with ease. Hinata then also sprang forward, as Jeice prepared to attack her.

"8 Trigram: 64 Palm!" Hinata shouted as she attacked Jeice in several different places, her eyes scanning his entire body as she did. "_He has even more than 64 points of chakra... this world is amazing!" _

"Move out the way scum!" a voice shouted as a wave of pure energy was thrown at 18, who was swept back by the blast. It was Frieza, and his brother Cooler.

"Heh, time to eradicate this planet, right Brother?" Cooler asked as Frieza chuckled in response. Frieza flew at Hinata, who looked up at Frieza with widened eyes.

"This is impossible, he has even more chakra points than these other guys!" Hinata exclaimed as Frieza's attack was blocked by Naruto, who body flickered before Hinata, catching Frieza's fist in midair.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke sent a Chidori Nagashi at Cooler, who was swept off his feet by the attack. "Let's go!"

_Fusion Reborn Saga has began! This is not seperate from the original story, it's still going by it. I want to say, I know this isn't how Fusion Reborn went, but I'm gonna be original so pleae don't peg me with "this didn't happen" cause I know! OK, be back with the Z Warriors vs. The Ultimate Evil Squad! Stay tuned! _

_gorutovssageta_


	27. Sasuke's Struggle! A Four Way Battle!

"How rude!" Frieza roared as Naruto intervened in his attack on Hinata. "Do you not know who you're toying with boy? I'm Frieza, the strongest being in the universe!"

"Naruto, you've returned!" Hinata exclaimed happily as Naruto flashed her a heroic grin.

"You didn't think I'd just leave you here to get beat by ugly over here did you?" Naruto asked as the young Hyuga blushed. "Now, let's take care of Mr. Universe over here! So, what's your name, Freezer right? Like the thing you put food to freeze in?"

"You little idiot, how dare you insult me?" Frieza responded as he tried to knee Naruto in the chest, but it was rejected by Naruto's free hand. Naruto and Frieza began to exchange blows at an impressive speed, Naruto able to read Frieza's movement due to his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Naruto witnessed Frieza gathering ki in his left palm, so he released Frieza's knee and hand as Frieza showered the young shinobi with a ki ball from his free hand. But Naruto had used the substitution jutsu, a log replacing the shinobi's body. Frieza blinked in surprise as he witnessed a log be vaporized in place of Naruto. Naruto appeared in the back of Frieza, who turned around in time to be kicked in the chest by Naruto, who summoned a shadow clone to gather a Rasengan.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had swept Cooler off his feet via Chidori Nagashi, Sasuke following up with Grand Fireball Technique, dowsing Cooler in a fireball as he was paralyzed by the Chidori.

"OK, now to help Dobe..." Sasuke murmured as Cooler emerged from the gravel, unscathed by Sasuke's assault.

"Foolish boy, you can't surpass me so easily!" Cooler spat as he slammed his knee into Sasuke's chest, causing the Uchiha to cough out a handful of blood. Cooler then slapped Sasuke in the ground, then sent a death beam at Sasuke's heart. Sasuke rolled away from the beam as he recovered, going onto the offense. He quickly made a few hand signs as he used his Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, which Cooler teleported from. As he did, Sasuke used pure speed to appear behind Cooler from afar, using the Chidori when he entered Cooler's radius. Cooler turned slightly, causing the Chidori to go slightly off course as Sasuke tried to use it to pierce Cooler's back. It only slightly scratched his side as Cooler elbowed Sasuke in the face, causing blood to spray from the Uchiha's nose. He then kicked Sasuke in the chest, causing him to topple into the pavement. Sasuke looked up with one eye open, one eye closed as Cooler chuckled.

"You've been a nuisance up until now, but I'll finish you off right here!" Cooler roared as he transformed into his final form, laughing maniacally as he gathered energy for a Supernova. "This won't just destroy you, it'll destroy the entire planet!"

"Unfortunately, I'll finish you off before that will occur..." Sasuke responded as he made several hand signs, then held up his right hand. "Kirin... now go away with the thunderclap..." A dragon like electric creature was hurled at Cooler from above, who wasn't expecting the attack until he was buried in it.

Meanwhile, Naruto had gathered his chakra for a Rasengan, but was intercepted by Frieza, who grabbed his arm as he prepared to use the Rasengan.

"Tsk, you should have been more on your guard little boy," Frieza reprimanded as the Naruto he grabbed disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah, maybe you should have taken your own advice idiot!" Naruto shouted as he appeared behind Frieza, who could only gasp as he was pierced by an Odama Rasengan.

In Other World, Goku and Minato had finally caught up with Pikkon, who was facing off against the mysterious assialant.

"Janemba, Janemba!" the monster roared as a yellow, blob like creature loomed over Goku, Minato, and Pikkon.

"This is the creature that attacked the castle?" Minato asked as he looked up at the creature. "It... doesn't look quite impressive."

"It's power level is pretty good, but not really anything special..." Goku reported as he scanned the beast. "Well, how about me and Minato take care of the big guy, and Pikkon goes to rescue King Yemma?"

"That's not fair Goku, I want to fight him!" Pikkon roared as Goku flew around the silly beast. "Fine, you two take it. I'll break that barrier... but you owe my Goku. You too new guy."

"OK, you're mine pal!" Goku shouted as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Hey Minato, you wanna take a crack at him?"

"Why not? I haven't fought anything this big since... ha, let's do this," Minato replied as he teleported before the blob, kicking it in the face. It did nothing, so Minato gathered chakra for a Rasengan, which he slammed into Janemba's belly. It did nothing, just making the monster tremble. Minato made a hand sign, then grinned broadly as he prepared to use a hometown favorite.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Minato shouted as he summoned three shadow clone's, which all gathered a Rasengan in both palms. All of the Minato's attacked at the same time, this time the monster disappeared in a shroud of pieces. As it did, a dimensional rift opened before each Minato, each being attacked by a large fist. The real Minato used the Substitution Jutsu, escaping from the fist as it zeroed in on him. He stood by Goku's side, who watched the monster's movement with awe.

"He's so big, but he's still able to move relatively well," Goku observed as he charged up his ki. "Alright, my turn. Wish me luck Minato!"

"Good luck Goku!" Minato shouted as Goku sprang forth at the beast.

As Sasuke's Kirin enveloped Cooler's body, the young Uchiha snickered as he turned to assist Naruto against Frieza.

"Well, you did surprise me human..." a voice stated as Sasuke was pierced with a death beam, the young Uchiha slightly turning as he witnessed Cooler behind him, unscathed. He coughed up a tremendous amount of blood as he fell against the pavement, the color of the world flushing out to a pure white.

"Sasuke! Hold on!" a voice screamed as the dying Uchiha looked up, an image of a man before him.

"Father? Is that you?" Sasuke murmured as he held his blood soaked hand out at the figure. "Mother? I know I've been foolish... I'm sorry, I just wanted to avenge you... but I shall be with you soon..."

"Sasuke! Come on, eat it!" the voice roared as a bean was pressed into Sasuke's mouth. "There we go, now just chew. I'll take care of this guy." As Sasuke chewed the bean, his vision returned, along with his strength. His injury was healed, his chakra was fully replenished. The person before him was Gohan, along with Videl, Hinata, and Naruto.

"What happen here?" Sasuke asked as he sat up, stretching slightly. "Where did that guy go?"

"Gohan took care of Frieza and that Cooler guy in one blow," Naruto explained. "Then he gave you a Senzu, which healed your injury..."

"What's that feeling..." Gohan interrupted as a slight chuckle was heard from afar. "This power... no, it can't be him."

"Kakarot's son, I'll make you suffer a fate worst then Hell," a voice stated as Gohan turned white. "You might have succeeded last time, but I will see you die."

"Broly..." Gohan murmured as he, Naruto, and Sasuke turned to face the Legendary Super Saiyan.

_Goku/Minato vs. Janemba! Naruto/Sasuke/Gohan vs. Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan! Stay tuned! _

_gorutovssageta_


	28. Broly's Strength! The Return of Saruto

_New chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z! I do not own anything but the story! _

"Broly. so you've returned too?" Gohan asked, his voice slightly cracked. "This isn't good... Videl, I want you to take Hinata and escape from here, immediately."

"No way Gohan, I'm not gonna leave you here to face this gorilla!" Videl persisted as she observed the hulking Saiyan. "He's too powerful for the three of you! If we take him on together, maybe we'll stand a chance! Wait, we need to find 18! She was just with us..."

"No time, leave now..." Sasuke interrupted as the curse mark on his neck glowed. "Or I'll cast a genjutsu on the both of you."

"Do as he said, both of you," Naruto added as he performed the Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu). "We'll join you when we're done here..."

"Naruto!" Hinata blurted out, a terrified expression written on the Hyuga's face. "D-Don't fight him! His chakra level... I-I don't see an end to it! It's almost as if it's unlimited! It just keep's increasing drastically! Please, don't do it Naruto!"

"I have no choice, I won't back down now," Naruto responded to the Hyuga's cry as he stepped forth. "OK, so let's do this Broccoli! You ready for a shinobi ass beating?"

"I look forward to seeing you die," Broly answered as he sprang forth, sending a large ki ball at the shinobi's chest, which was dodged via roll, the blast going deep into a building, causing it to explode. Naruto looked back as the building collapsed, a worried expression on the shinobi's face. As he dropped his guard, Broly teleported before Naruto, a wicked grin on his face as he picked up the defenseless shinobi by the neck. He then slammed his giant fist intoi Naruto's chest, causing the boy to cough up a handful of blood. Broly laughed as he continued to do this, Sasuke and Gohan coming in to lend a hand. Sasuke used the Chidori Nagashi while Gohan sent a ki blast at the giant's back. Each attack was unsuccessful, causing the giant to just snicker as he continued to pummel Naruto. Naruto's face went a ting of blue as he was continuing to cough up more blood, Sasuke and Gohan going directly before Broly with an attack. Sasuke took his Snake Sword, slicing at Broly's neck, which didn't even leave a scratch. Broly stopped for a second, an unsatisfied expression on the Legendary Super Saiyan's face. He dropped Naruto as Gohan rushed in for an attack, punching Broly directly in the face. Broly only sneered as he pushed back Gohan's fist with his head, then punched the hero into a building nearby. Sasuke looked up with the Sharingan activated, trying to attack Broly with a Black Chidori, but the Saiyan only laughed as it hit his torso.

"It tickled, like a bug on my arm," Broly stated as he kicked Sasuke in the chin, then buried a ki blast in his side, which sent the Uchiha flying. As this occurred, the ground shook as if an earthquake was occurring. A yellow light was seen from the pile of rubble where Gohan laid, the rubble being blown away as a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan stood where the rubble once was. He looked at Broly with a simple grin, a slight electric spark coursing through his aura.

"Scum, what do you think you've accomplished?" Broly asked with a grin. "I went through the trouble of making you a grave you refused to lay down in? Fine, you must be in a hurry to enter the afterlife."

"I'm going to send you back there, Broly," Gohan responded as he showered Broly in a barrage of ki ball's, the giant Saiyan remaining still as Gohan poured all his strength into the attack. Gohan finished off the barrage with a full power energy wave at Broly's body, which caused the entire area to be covered in smoke and gravel. Gohan sighed as he took a deep breath, unable to sense Broly at the time. His eyes widened as the giant Saiyan teleported behind him, Gohan unable to move as he was thrown into the air. Broly then charged after him, sending a bunch of ki blast at Gohan as he was in the air. Broly then waited until Gohan's body touched the pavement, then teleported before him, kicking him back into the air. He then let out a roar as he sent a powerful ki ball that homed onto Gohan, sending him deep into the pavement.

"Scum is scum, this is a fact," Broly murmured as Sasuke slammed his elbow into Broly's chest in a surprise attack. Broly sneered as he backhanded the Uchiha, causing him to go flying once again.

"Hey Teme, you OK?" Naruto asked Sasuke as the Uchiha limped over to the fallen blond shinobi. "You got a lot of chakra left?"

"Plenty, what's the plan Dobe?" Sasuke asked as Naruto grinned. "I guess that might work... OK, let's do it then!" Naruto and Sasuke went into fusion position, then performed the fusion dance. Saruto was born again. the ultimate shinobi glaring at Broly as he returned to existence.

"You've done enough Broly, now you deal with me!" Saruto roared as he charged at Broly, who only stood there as Saruto unleashed a flurry of attack's, which proved to be nothing. "OK... this is not normal..." Broly sneered as he punched Saruto in the jaw, causing the fused warrior to go airbound. As he came down, Broly slammed his entire arm into Saruto's chest, causing the warrior to be flung forward. Broly then teleported to the back of the flying Saruto, grabbed his entire face, then hoisted him into the pavement face first. He then lifted up the fused warrior, finishing this off with a punch to the gut, which made Saruto slide down the pavement, the impact even paving the Earth itself.

"Is this all you vermin got?" Broly asked as he was suddenly hit with a ki ball from the back, Broly turning to face a new opponent.

"That's right Broly, Super Gotenks is here!" Gotenks shouted as the chibi fused warrior stepped onto the battlefield. "Now say bye, because the main character is here to destroy you!"

_Gotenks enters the battlefield! Janemba is still causing havoc in Hell! You can't miss the next chapter of NWOZ! Stay tuned!  
_

_gorutovssageta _


	29. Battle: Minato vs Janemba!

_Welcome to the last chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z…. just kidding! Well, it is true this will be the last chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Z, because I'm changing the name of the story. This story will be called Naruto: Shinobi of Z after this, I will leave it up for a few days after posting up this chapter. So don't worry, it isn't the end of the story! Enjoy the story and remember, I don't own anything but the story! _

As Minato watched Goku fight the demon spawn Janemba, the demon wasn't giving the Saiyan much of a challenge. The Saiyan had transcended to a Super Saiyan 3, which was giving the demon more trouble than anticipated. As Goku dealt a blow that seemed to finish off the demon for good, the demon underwent it's own heinous transformation, transcending into a more sleek, humanoid form.

"This could be trouble…" Goku remarked as the demon stood before him, a grin on the demon's face. Janemba used it's abilitie's to levitate a ogre's weapon to it, using it to make a sword. As Goku attacked it, Janemba used the sword to cut Goku across the chest, Goku being pushed back by this. Janemba teleported before the distracted Goku, kicking him in the chin, Goku spitting out a stream of blood as the kick connected. Janemba continued his attack with a punch to Goku's chest, then sent Goku sliding across the ground by using both fist to knock him into the ground. As Goku's back hit the pavement, Goku spit out a huge amount of blood, the Saiyan powering down from his Super Saiyan 3 form due to fatigue. As Janemba flew down at Goku, it's attack was intercepted by a lone kunai, which was thrown by Minato. Minato teleported in place of the kunai, pressing a Rasengan into the side of Janemba's chest. Janemba only looked on as it was pummeled into the pavement by the surprise attack.

"Goku, are you alright?" Minato asked as he teleported to Goku's side. "Let me take over, I'll fight him while you regain your strength alright?"

"Be careful, this guy's a monster," Goku choked out, still quite injured. Minato nodded as he turned to Janemba, who chuckled heinously.

"Laugh it up monster, but I'll be making this place your home," Minato responded to the chuckle, gathering two Rasengan's in each palm. As Janemba sent a ki wave from his mouth at the moving Minato, Minato teleported from the attack, teleporting in front of Janemba, preparing to press both Rasengan's into the demon's chest. Janemba used his dimensional teleportation, transforming into a pile of matter as Minato tried to attack it with his Rasengan Barrage. Minato's eye's darted to where Janemba resurfaced, Janemba trying to attack Minato with his sword, but Minato countered with his kunai. Janemba growled as it looked at Minato, who stood his ground against the demon. The demon let out a roar, forcing Minato to retreat due to the danger of it's abilitie's.

"_Don't be scared, you're the 4__th__ Hokage,"_ Minato told himself as he watched Janemba increase in power. Janemba flew toward Minato, trying to take off the shinobi's head with a quick swing of his sword, but the Hokage dodged by ducking in the nick of time. As he ducked, he held out his right hand, imprinting the mark of the Flying Thunder God onto Janemba's chest. Janemba used a ki push to propel Minato back as Minato placed the mark in it's position, Minato doing a back flip to regain his footing. Janemba roared as a green ki ball was gathering in his mouth, Minato gathering chakra in his left palm for a Rasengan. As Janemba unleashed the ki ball onto Minato, Minato teleported to the side of Janemba, missing the ki ball. He pressed the Rasengan into the middle of Janemba's chest, causing him to be propelled into the air. Minato gathered two Rasengan's into both palm's of his hand's, teleporting into the air, once again to the side of Janemba. Minato then insued to doing a barrage of Rasengan's to Janemba in the air, going in a zig zag line while using the Flying Thunder God technique to teleport. He continued to press more Rasengan's into Janemba's chest, forcing the demon higher into the air. Minato finished off Janemba with a massive sized Rasengan to the front of Janemba's body, sending the demon hurtling to the ground.

"Well, that's that," Minato remarked as he brushed off his Hokage cloak, looking at the crater that was created from the impact of Janemba's body colliding with the ground. "He should be knocked out…" Janemba's body reappeared to the side of Minato, Minato looking to the side in horror as Janemba's left hand was sprawled out before Minato's face, a ki ball forming in his palm. Minato's eye's widened as Janemba was attacked with Kamehameha Wave, which was sent at him by the recovered Goku.

"It's time for a new technique, but we'll only have one chance to do this," Goku whispered to Minato, who nodded in response. "It's a technique that will allow me and you to fuse for a certain period of time. Your power isn't as high as my own, but I'll lower my strength until we're about equal in strength. When we enter our fused state, we'll be able to use my reserve power plus our combined strength anyway. Will you do it? Will you join bodie's with me?"

"I-I've never even heard of such a technique in the land I come from," Minato stammered, marveling at just the idea of this technique. "But if we can save this world, I will do whatever I can."

"All right then, let's get away from this guy so we can make this happen," Goku responded as he and Minato took off to the other side of the field, while Janemba was distracted.

As Gotenks took off at Broly, he was met by Broly's arm, which was barreled into his chest by the brute. This caused Gotenks to fly forward, Broly teleporting forward, slamming both his feet into the still flying Gotenks, causing the fused chibi Saiyan to be pummeled into the pavement. Gotenks looked up with one eye closed as Broly scrapped up the Saiyan from the crater that was created by the massive Saiyan. As Broly held Gotenks's face in his palm, he slammed Gotenks's limp body back into the crater, increasing the mass of the crater. Broly then lifted up Gotenks's again, letting the chibi Saiyan go, Gotenks falling to the ground almost in slow motion. Broly held his palm out at the crater, Gotenks trying to pull himself up, but to no avail. Broly sneered as he sent a huge ki ball into the crater, causing the entire massive crater to be filled with a green glow.

"All of you, are nothing!" Broly roared as his strength continued to increase, ki surging throughout the Saiyan's body.

While Broly was occupied, Hinata had found the defeated Saruto, who had reformed into Naruto and Sasuke, and began to use her medical ninjutsu.

_"I might not be as good as Sakura with this, but I can still help!" _Hinata thought as she concentrated her chakra on healing Naruto. _"I did it! He's breathing now, I should be able to do the same for Sasuke..."_

"Hey, save your chakra Hinata," Naruto murmured as he placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Thank you, I'm feeling a lot better now. Please, go heal Gohan, I'm going to give Sasuke this Senzu that Goku gave me."

"Right, I'll do it!" Hinata exclaimed as she rushed over to the injured Gohan. Naruto pulled the Senzu from his back pocket, placing half of it inside Sasuke's mouth, half of it in his own. As this occurred, Naruto's chakra was replenished, Sasuke's eye's opening almost instantly.

"Dobe, are we dead?" Sasuke asked almost fearfully, knowing he would have to face his mother if he was.

"No, we're still alive, and need to find a way to beat this guy," Naruto explained. "I have a plan, but we'll need everyone in order to do it."

"Hey, I'm here, you guy's OK?" Gohan asked as he walked alongside Hinata to Naruto and Sasuke's location.

"Yeah, we're going to need as much strength as we can muster here." Naruto explained as he pointed to Gotenks. "We need to save Goten and Trunks, they've been fighting this guy ever since me and Sasuke were knocked out. So, let's focus on that, then I'll tell you part 2 of my plan." Sasuke, Hinata, and Gohan nodded as they all went to rescue Gotenks.

As the green ki ball was sent at the barely breathing Gotenks, he was pulled out the way by Naruto at the nick of time, who pulled the chibi Saiyan away from the blast without being noticed by Broly.

"You OK kid?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the chibi Saiyan in his arm's, who was barely even breathing at this point. "Hinata, heal Gotenks while me and Gohan distract Broly. Sasuke, protect Hinata until she's finished alright?"

"Hey, when did I take order's from your Dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as he stood before Hinata as she healed Gotenks. "Just hurry up, alright? This is not going to be easy if that big idiot come's over here."

"Yeah, it's not going to be any easier to distract him either Teme," Naruto shot back as he ran out onto the battlefield with Gohan by his side.

"What, you worm's are still alive?" Broly asked as he spotted Naruto and Gohan on the battlefield. "Heh, some just never learn, do they?"

Broly sent a green ki ball at the incoming Naruto and Gohan, Gohan teleporting himself and Naruto from the attack, Gohan appearing in the sky above Broly. He tossed Naruto at Broly, Naruto holding an Odama Rasengan in his left palm. As Broly looked up, Naruto planted the Rasengan into his face, causing Broly to be blinded for the moment.

"I'll kill you for that worm!" Broly roared as he held his face, Naruto signaling the other's to get in position.

"Teme, let's do it now!" Naruto roared as he unleashed 4 Tail's of chakra, gathering a Menacing Ball inside his mouth. Sasuke unleashed his Curse Mark state 2, using his Black Chidori. Gohan went Super Saiyan 2, placing his hand's to his side to use his Kamehameha Wave. Hinata used her Byakugan, going into her stance for the Eight Trigram, Sixty Four Palm. Gotenks prepared his Big Tree Cannon, all the warrior's prepared to strike. Broly rubbed his eye's, looking up as he was struck by Hinata's attack first, Hinata sealing away all of his point's of ki. Sasuke attacked second, using his Black Chidori to paralyze the giant. As Broly roared in frustration, he was hit by Naruto's Menacing Ball, Gohan's Kamehameha Wave, and Gotenks's Big Tree Cannon. This caused the Legendary Saiyan to be vaporized, not even a particle left of the mighty super being.

"So, we finished him," Gohan commented as he took a deep breath, falling out of Super Saiyan 2. Everyone fell to the ground as well, laughing as they looked up at the night sky.

"Yes, enjoy your victory now," a sinister voice hissed in the background. "But I shall have my vengeance on all of the Saiyan's… including that foolish boy."

Meanwhile, Goku and Minato were in the midst of fusion, still trying to perfect the fusion technique on their limited time. Minato had gotten the hang of the fusion dance, and now was the time to see if it would work.

"Let's try this, hopefully it will work," Goku stated as he and Minato got into position. "He's coming now, so let's hope we can do this." Minato nodded as he and Goku performed the fusion dance, while the incoming Janemba sent a ki ball at the two. As the ki ball homed in on them, a bright white light covered the area. Janemba looked at the area stunned as an incredibly fast blur passed his face, hitting him several time's without even being seen. Janemba looked down at the dent that appeared in his chest, spitting blood out of his mouth as he did.

"Pretty fast, don't you think?" a voice asked as a new opponent stood before Janemba. His hair was blond in the front, black in the back. He wore the usual outfit of a fused warrior, but wore a cloak over the outfit.

"Hey, I'm Gonato, the fused warrior that has come here to end you!" the warrior stated as he pointed at Janemba. "It's over demon, I'll finish you off!"

_A new opponent faces Naruto and the team! Gonato, the fusion of Goku and Minato face off against Janemba, the demon from Hell! Prepare for the ultimate battle, next chapter of Naruto: Shinobi of Z! _


	30. End Battle: Tobi's Plan!

_In Konoha_

"I think it is safe to say that Sasuke has betrayed us Tobi," Zetsu announced as he and Tobi stood on top of the Hokage Monument, the entire village set aflame.

"It's too bad, I expected so much from him," Tobi stated as he glanced at Zetsu. "It's time for me to retrieve the demon myself. If Sasuke's gone soft, I'll kill him too. God's Fury is still active, so I won't be able to implant Nagato's Rinnegan before my departure. I'll be leaving immediadely Zetsu." Zetsu nodded in response as Tobi disappeared, teleporting to where Nagato's body was hidden.

_In the DBZ universe_

Naruto let out an exhausted yawn as he sat on the ground, Sasuke sprawled out next to him.

"Hey Teme, you still alive?" Naruto asked with a grin as Sasuke slightly hmphed. "Good, I didn't want you to kick the bucket yet without me being able to kick your…" Naruto's sentence was interrupted as he glanced down at his chest, which was now sporting a large hole in the middle where his heart used to be. Blood rolled down Naruto's mouth as his eye's went blank, collapsing next to Sasuke, who was in shock. His eye's were widened, his body was trembling uncontrollably. Hinata covered her mouth as tear's streamed down her face, Gohan's mouth open in shock. He glanced over at who did this, the monster standing right ahead of them.

"You…" Gohan murmured as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 immediadely, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Cell… you monster."

"Quiet boy, my fight is with you!" Cell roared as he held out his index finger, a beam forming on the tip of his finger. He shot the straight line beam at Gohan, who deflected the beam instantly toward the sky. Cell let out a maniacal laugh as he shot several toward Gohan and the other's, Gohan deflecting each beam that came toward him and everyone else by using his superior speed.

"You killed Naruto… for what?" Gohan roared as Cell laughed, holding up his left hand to the sky.

"For sport of course!" Cell answered with an evil grin as a spiral, purple disk appeared in his left hand. "Destructo Disk!" He tossed the disk at Gohan, the disk seemingly cutting Gohan, but he walked right through it. As Gohan prepared to attack Cell, he heard someone scream behind him, Sasuke looking down at the ground, his hair masking his face.

"You killed him… you killed Naruto," Sasuke murmured as Cell chuckled.

"Stay out of this kid, this is not…" Cell began as Sasuke glared up at him, a new type of Sharingan now activated.

"What is that?" Hinata wondered as a purple shadow began to form around Sasuke, Sasuke grinning maliciously as a huge object now loomed over his body, protecting it.

"What the hell is this?" Cell asked as Sasuke let out a roar, the object increasing in size.

"This… this is what Itachi had," Sasuke answered as he glared at Cell. "This is the technique he used before our battle was interrupted by Tobi… this is the Susanoo!"

_In Otherworld: Hell_

Gonato was approaching Janemba at a slow pace, Janemba motioning for the fused warrior to approach with a malicious grin. Gonato ran up to Janemba, throwing a slow punch in Janemba's direction, which Janemba dodged. As Janemba dodged, the left side of his face caved in, Gonato still in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Gonato asked innocently as Janemba roared in pain. "Did something hit you?"

"Gah!" Janemba spat out angrily as he sent a ki ball at Gonato, who dodged it, the right side of Janemba's face now caving in suddenly. Janemba roared in agony as Gonato scratched the back of his head, as if he was confused.

"I don't get it, what's your deal?" Gonato asked as he shrugged nonchalantly. "You keep hunching over in pain, I thought we were in a fight here?"

Janemba only roared as he flew at Gonato, attacking him consecutively with constant punches and kicks, which Gonato dodged easily, Janemba continuing to get hit in several areas of his body. Gonato continued to dodge as Janemba's anger increased, as well as his frustration.

"You're beginning to bore me…" Gonato announced as he stopped one of Janemba's incoming fist with his left hand, glaring at Janemba menacingly as he did. "Maybe I should just end this fight." Janemba's eyes widened as Gonato caught his fist in mid-air, but they quickly narrowed as Gonato announced he was going to end the fight, an angry growl escaping from his mouth. As Janemba tried to swipe at Gonato, Gonato disappeared instantly, appearing next to Janemba with a Rasengan in his hand. As he prepared to press the Rasengan in Janemba's side, Janemba tried to dematerialize, appearing far from where he thought Gonato still was. But as he turned around, Gonato pressed a Rasengan into Janemba's chest, the Rasengan beginning to glow as it was pushed into Janemba's chest.

"Rasendami!" Gonato roared as the ball turned into a blast, enveloping Janemba in a bluish white light, Janemba roaring in horror as he was disingerated by the Rasendami. As Janemba disappeared, the boy that Janemba had taken over appeared in front of Gonato, who looked down at him with an intimidating glance. The boy ran away quickly, Gonato chuckling as he looked up at the sky.

"Oh that's right I need to see how Pikkon's doing!" Gonato shouted as he disappeared with instant transmission.

Meanwhile, Tien and Yamcha were searching for the Dragon Ball's to return the world back to normal.

"The Dragon Radar say's the three star should be around here somewhere," Tien announced as Yamcha nodded. "Hey, there it is…" Tien stopped as he saw a masked man pick up the ball, the man wearing a red and black cloak.

"Hmm, let's have a talk about this 'Dragon Ball' shall we?" the masked man announced as Tien and Yamcha glanced at each other in unison. "Or perhap's… I'll just retrieve my information another way…" The masked man revealed a Sharingan, Tien and Yamcha glancing at the strange eye in confusion.

"Soon, you shall be back… ancestor."

_Shinobi of Z returns with a bang! Stay tuned for more action NEXT CHAPTER!_

_gorutovssageta_


	31. Battle: Naruto vs Bardock!

_Welcome to a new chapter of Naruto: Shinobi of Z! I do not own anything but the character's I created! _

"Naruto..."

Naruto's eye's fluttered open as he sensed a familiar chakra in the area he was located in.

"W-Who's there...?" Naruto stammered as he yawned loudly.

"Your father..." Minato said as he knelt beside Naruto.

"Hey Dad..." Naruto greeted with a small smile as he stretched out a bit, sitting up from the ground. "Where are we?"

"You're in Otherworld, Naruto," Goku told the orange shinobi as Naruto's eye's widened.

"H-How did I get here?" Naruto asked as Minato bowed his head.

"You... died Naruto," Goku answered as Naruto's face froze in a state of shock.

"N-No, I have to go back!" Naruto shouted as he got up from the ground urgently. "Sasuke and everyone else, they're in trouble!"

"You can't go back yet Naruto," Goku answered as he placed his right hand on Naruto's shoulder. "But I promise you, we'll get you back to Earth in no time at all. For the time being, I want you to go visit the King Kai at the Otherworld Tournament stadium. He'll train you in the art of this universe's combat, so you'll be able to surpass even the super human's on this planet!"

"...you sound really excited..." Naruto said with an uneasy grin as Goku and Minato chuckled in unison.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was in the midst of battling Cell with his newly awakened Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I found another way... a way even Itachi did not know of to unlock my Mangekyou Sharingan," Sasuke hissed as he glared at the monster Cell. "The Pain of Loss... I will never forgive you Cell!"

"You're just a boy, what do you know?" Cell shot back as he gathered a bright green ki ball in his right palm. He shot the ki ball at Sasuke without warning, the ki ball homing in on Sasuke at lightning fast speed. As it was prepared to hit Sasuke's Susano'o, someone teleported before the ki ball, deflecting it into the sky above.

"You..." Cell hissed as his eye's narrowed. "Vegeta!"

The Prince of all Saiyan's, Vegeta stood before Sasuke, his aura surfacing around his body as he glared at Cell.

"B-But I thought you were dead," Sasuke stammered as Vegeta snickered, staring into Cell's eye's.

"I was preparing to go help Kakarot until I sensed someone arrive before I did," Vegeta explained. "But when I sensed that boy's energy disappear, I felt Cell's presence here on Earth. So I decided to pay my old friend a visit before I returned to Hell."

"You scum, you'll die here!" Cell screamed as a purple sword formed in Sasuke's Susanoo's right hand.

"You'll die for what you did to Dobe," Sasuke said as he and Vegeta prepared to finish the battle.

Meanwhile, Naruto had found King Kai, who was in the midst of a conversation with the South Kai.

"I found a fighter that would put your Goku to shame!" the South Kai boosted as King Kai snickered in response.

"Yeah right, and who would be able to face against Goku other than Pikkon?" King Kai asked with a grin as South Kai chuckled.

"Well, I actually asked someone from your quadrant to fight on my side due to the fact that you've got a Saiyan," the South Kai explained as King Kai's left eyebrow raised slightly.

"So... you've got another Saiyan to fight for you?" King Kai asked nervously as South Kai nodded, motioning for someone to approach them.

A man wearing an old suit of sleeveless Saiyan armor approached the South Kai's side, wearing the same haircut as Goku.

"This is Bardock, he's agreed to fight against Goku," the South Kai announced as Bardock simply grunted.

"Hey, are you the King Kai?" Naruto asked King Kai as he walked up to the god.

"Maybe... just who are you?" King Kai asked as Naruto cleared his throat.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Orange Demon of the Leaf!" Naruto shouted energetically as King Kai stroked his chin. "I was sent to find you by Goku, he said you could train me so I could become stronger."

"Hmm, possibly, if you prove yourself worthy of my training," King Kai answered as he looked over at Bardock, who seemed uninterested in this whole thing. "If... you can defeat this Saiyan, I'll agree to train you."

"You want me to fight some kid? Forget it," Bardock stated as he looked away. "I didn't sign up for this, don't waste my time..."

Naruto unleashed a portion of his Nine Tailed power, a red aura surfacing around his body, which caused Bardock to look over at the orange shinobi in surprise.

"I don't need my Scouter to sense that you've got some incredible power kid," Bardock complimented. "But I won't lose to some punk kid, you got it?"

"Ready when you are!" Naruto shouted as he got into a fighting position, Bardock doing the same.

Bardock began by sending a ki blast from his left hand at Naruto, Naruto swaying to the left to avoid the narrow ki blast. He made a quick hand sign, using the Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu). Several Naruto's appeared on the field, Bardock scanning the area as he decided which Naruto he wanted to attack.

Bardock chuckled as he was attacked from behind by one of the Naruto's, who he locked in a quick headlock without much effort. As the clone struggled to break free, Bardock snapped the clone's neck, which sent a small shiver down King Kai's neck.

"Found a viciou's one, didn't you?" King Kai asked South Kai disappovingly as the South Kai shrugged.

The clone disappeared after his neck was snapped, leaving all the other Naruto's in shock.

"_W-What the hell is this guy's problem_?" Naruto thought as he looked at Bardock in bewilderment. "_What if that was the real me_?"

"What, you scared now kid?" Bardock asked menacingly as Naruto's train of thought was broke. "Don't tell me you want to piss your pant's over a broken neck."

"It's not a problem actually," Naruto shot back with a grin as he went into an attack position once again. "Let's finish this, right now!"

Naruto allowed all of his clone's to rush in for an attack, each clone being dispatched by a quick punch or kick by Bardock. As Bardock dispatched the last clone, the real Naruto appeared before Bardock holding an Odama Rasengan. As Naruto was prepared to connect the Rasengan to Bardock's chest, Bardock grabbed the orange shinobi's arm that held the Rasengan, slamming Naruto into the ground beside him. As he did, Naruto looked up at the sky, Bardock glancing over his shoulder to see a clone of Naruto tossing a Rasen-Shuriken at Bardock, who was enveloped in bluish light of the massive attack.

"See, all done!" Naruto exclaimed to King Kai cheerfully as he took a step out the arena.

"HA!"

Naruto glanced back as the bluish light of the Rasen-Shuriken was overcome with a golden yellow light.

Bardock's face was finally able to be seen, a yellow aura surrounding his body. He looked the spitting image of Goku as a Super Saiyan.

"So, you're a Super Saiyan like Goku and Vegeta huh?" Naruto commented as Bardock's eye's widened at the name of Vegeta.

"Vegeta huh? So the Prince is still alive," Bardock said as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder who this "Goku" character is..."

"Don't worry about that, I say let's kick this battle up a notch," Naruto stated as a grin spread across his face, the chakra around his body beginning to increase drastically. "Let's settle this now, Bardock!"

_Naruto vs. Super Saiyan Bardock! The battle shall begin, next chapter!_

_gorutovssageta_


End file.
